Sorry, You're A WHAT?
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Sorry, Did you say Isabel Swan? Bella's new friend Angela has a secret, and Bella will stop at nothing to find it out. Figuring out dark secrets, Bella realises life isnt really as sane as people think it is. ExB Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Punishment

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Prologue: Punishment**

**A/N: So you guys ready for the sequel to SDYSIS? Well, here it is! There are going to be a whole lot of surprises, I can tell you that! Hope you enjoy the prologue and tell me what you think please!**

**By the way, for any new readers... this IS a sequel, so if you find any changes in bella, it's because she changed in the first story a whole lot! All you need to know is that she is head cheerleader, and Alice is on the cheer squad, she was dating Mike Newton for quite a while but he cheated on her with a girl called Lucy. Bella hates Jacob, and she is very popular! Oh yeah, and the reason she's being punished is that she threw a 19th birthday party (yes, she's nineteen and still in senior year) and it didnt end well. (Mike brought beer and there was fire)... Thats all you need to know, but if you want more details, you really should check out Sorry Did You Say Isabel Swan? which is on my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"I'm scared," I muttered to Edward as we headed to the living room where my father had called me from a couple of minutes ago.

Edward chuckled, but squeezed my hand. "It's only your father, love. He wont hurt you!" He pointed out.

I swallowed and we entered the living room where Charlie was standing, his arms folded across his chest, looking livid. He was staring at the charred couch, an angry look on his face.

"Yes father?" I mumbled.

"Isabella! What the hell has happened to our house? It's burnt, and there is ash everywhere! Are you going to explain yourself?" He blasted at me.

I sighed, "Well, I had the party last night, and they were burning things, and it was like blazing, and we were all going to die," I explained.

"And why young lady didn't you call me?" Charlie demanded.

"I-I-I I don't know. I didn't want to interrupt your fishing trip," I explained.

"Well, I think our house being burnt is more important than that," He pointed out.

I sighed, and didn't say anything.

"Do you know how much it's going to cost to have all this redone?" Charlie wanted to know.

I shook my head, "Not a clue," I muttered.

"Well, get a clue. Because you are grounded until further notice. And no allowance," He snapped.

I sighed, as he walked over to the bin where beer bottles were stacked up, overflowing from the small trashcan. "And you had BEER at your party?" He demanded.

I shrugged, "Mike Newton brought it," I winced at his name.

"And you didn't -," He started, but I knew what he was going to say so I cut him off.

"Of course I didn't drink any," I mumbled.

He nodded, but still looked mad. "And hello Edward, Did you by any chance spend the night?" Charlie asked him, noting for the first time that Edward was actually there.

Edward was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Yes he did." I shot back at my father, starting to feel mad. He couldn't tell me who I could see or not see, or who I could or could not have over. I was practically an adult.

Charlie started to look furious, "And that's normal for you 'little miss cheerleader'," He snapped, glaring at Edward who looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to quit cheerleading anyway, but yeah. It is normal." I told my father.

"If it's so normal, im adding to your punishment, no seeing Edward until I decide you have become respectful enough to." He snapped.

"Um, dad? I see Edward at school every day." I pointed out.

"Yes, and you are not to see him otherwise. Edward please leave now, I have to talk with my daughter in private," He explained.

Edward nodded, "Goodbye Bella, Chief Swan." Then he started heading out. I felt nervous as soon as he let go of my hand. It had been a source of confidence of some sort, however stupid that may seem.

"Don't go anywhere Edward. It's my house as well as yours, dad." I cried looking at Edward who was at the door. He blinked at me a few times, then looked at my father, whose face was purple with anger.

"Isabella Swan, It's MY house. And while you are living under MY roof, you live by my rules," He cried.

"Well, I'm going to stay with Alice for a few days. I can't stand another second of this." I snapped, turning away from my father.

"I forbid you to go. Go up to your room, and I don't want to hear another word from you," He spat at me.

"I will not do as you say. I am a legal adult," I pointed out.

"Not yet, You're an adult at 21 years by my rules," He spat. Edward watched, a scared look on his face, probably from all the shouting we were doing.

"Well who says I go by your rules?" I snapped, heading upstairs away from him. "I'll meet you in five minutes by the car, Edward." I told Edward, who shrugged and headed out.

"ISABELLA! YOU ARE NOT TO GO!" Charlie blasted at me, as I ran up the stairs. He followed me upstairs to my room.

"Dad, I am sick and tired of all these rules. I am not a baby anymore," I told him , grabbing a pink JanSport that was lying on the floor and dragging it over to my wardrobe. I started pulling out clothes and chucking them inside.

"Well, you cannot have a boy over to stay the night," He told me, huffily. He folded his arms across his chest, and leaned across the doorframe. His forehead was creased, as if in worry.

"It's not as if we did anything," I muttered, as I threw a couple of camisoles, and a few pants inside my bag pack. I zipped it up after throwing my make up bag inside. Just because I was back with Edward didn't mean I had to go completely back to my old self. In fact, I wasn't going to. I had found I had an addiction for Maybelline and it wasn't going to go away easily.

"How should I know?" Charlie stuttered, looking embarrassed.

I yanked a sky blue vest and a pair of matching capris from in my drawers and hugged them to my chest. "You should trust me," I said, quietly.

"Well you haven't been very easy to trust lately," He explained, running his hand through his messy hair that had not been brushed yet, because it was still morning.

"I am. You just think because im a cheerleader, im not. I'm the same, you're just the one who thinks I've changed," I muttered, catching his eye.

He looked down at the ground, as I headed into the bathroom to change. I quickly through on my outfit, tugged the brush through my hair and headed back into the room. Charlie was slumped on the bed, looking helpless. I instantly felt sorry for him, and my anger melted like ice on a hot summers day.

"Don't go." He murmured, sounding upset.

I sighed, "Charlie, I mean Dad, you're making it very hard to stay." I pointed out.

Charlie sighed, " I'm just worried about you, I swear. I don't like your friends." He pointed out.

"There not my friends any more," I assured him, putting my arm around him.

"Isabel, I hope you are telling me the truth that you didn't do anything with Edward. There are a lot of teenage mothers these days who suffer-," He started.

"I swear to god, we didn't do anything. I just fell asleep in his arms when we were talking," I promised.

He sighed, "Fine. I believe you. You can see Edward, but only during visiting hours," He explained to me.

"Charlie, I'm not in the hospital or jail," I pointed out.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I know. At least for a week, you will be able to see him from 6 to 9 under my supervision." He told me.

"So you _are_ acting like im in jail. Good thing you're a police officer and you fit the role," I said, sarcastically.

Charlie grinned at that one, "Isabella, what do you want?" He asked me.

"I want to remove my punishment, duh." I snapped.

Charlie looked taken aback, "Fine. No visiting hours. But you have to raise your F in algebra," He explained to me.

I grinned, "Will do. Am I still grounded?" I asked, hopefully.

Charlie scowled at me. "Don't push your luck," He shot back.

I sighed, and dumped my bag pack on the floor. "Fine. Can Edward come tutor me now?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head, "Oh and the other part of the agreement is that you have to try to be friends with Billy's son, Jacob. Bill tells me he's very lonely and doesn't have anyone to hang out with. You might actually enjoy his company." He told me.

"_Jacob Black?_ Enjoy HIS company?" I asked, with a snort. Jacob wasn't my favorite person on earth, even though he had actually helped me earlier this week when I had skipped school to go to the beach with my old 'friends'. Him and me just didn't click.

Charlie shot me a warning look. "Watch it. I'm going now to Billy, because I have a vacation today, and you're coming," He told me. It wasn't a question either, but I tried to pretend it is.

"No way. I'm busy. I have to study Algebra. I'm failing." I complained.

"You can study when we get back. We'll only be gone a few hours," He told me.

I groaned, "Why do you like to torture me?" I asked.

Charlie grinned, "I don't. The weather is nice in La Push today, so you kids can go down to the beach." He explained.

"Sorry, but me and Jacob Black aren't going anywhere together," I told him, trying to make it clear.

He sighed, "If you do a big enough effort, I'll consider removing your punishment." He explained.

I sighed. This was blackmail, I swear it was. It was unfair. "I'll meet you by the car in 10 minutes," He told me, leaving me to get my things ready for the beach.

I sighed and picked up my cell phone, and called Edward to tell him I wouldn't be coming, and I would call him later. Then I grabbed my beach bag, stuffed inside it a tankini, some sunglasses, some sun cream, a change of clothes and all the things necessary for the beach, then I headed downstairs where a smiling Charlie was waiting by the car. He handed me a granola bar, seeing as I hadn't had breakfast, and I got into the passenger seat.

I munched on the bar, and switched on my ipod. I sighed to myself, feeling that I didn't deserve this punishment.

**A/N: So did you like the prologue? Leave your reviews please, along with any suggestions about what could happen with Jacob.**

**Peace out!**

**Lily **

**Xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT.**


	2. Memories, La Push and Jacob Black

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Chapter 1: Memories, La Push and Jacob Black**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was swamped at school with the studying and everything! Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I just wanna tell you guys Leah is VERY OOC in the chapter and Bella as she always is in this story, has a backbone, so don't kill me, kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I groaned as I dragged my bag out of the car and glared at the small stone house we were standing in front of. I was mad at the house for just the fact that Jacob Black lived there. There was just something about the guy that infuriated me, even though he saved my butt the previous week that would never change.

"Don't forget our deal," Charlie muttered to me as he pressed the doorbell to the Black's house. I sighed and slammed my car door shut, then stormed over to where Charlie was standing in front of the door.

"Do they teach you blackmail at Father's Anonymous this week?" I hissed to my father who rolled his eyes.

"Behave yourself, Isabella," He warned, "And smile." He added, registering the scowl that was on my face.

"That was NOT part of our deal," I pointed out cheekily, hugging my beach bag to my chest tightly.

Charlie was about to say something, when Jacob Black opened the door. Charlie shot me a last warning look, then smiled at Jacob who was dressed in some black and white board shorts, and a matching white 'Billabong' tee **(pics on profile)** which contrasted with his bronze skin, and outlined his toned abs (not that I was looking…. Much). He had cut his long mane of hair, and instead it was short, and only a little shaggy in the front.

"Hey, come in." He muttered, shooting a grin in Charlie's direction, and not in mine, I noted. (not that I cared)

He ushered us into the small living room, which was cramped and as Charlie would say looked 'lived in'. There was a couch across the back side of the room, and in front of it a black television and between the two stood a coffee table overflowing with books and fishing magazines, which looked like they had been pulled out from inside the bookshelf which stood by the door, looking relatively empty.

Billy was sat on his wheelchair, facing the television. He swiveled round in the chair as we entered the room, making it look more cramped than ever. He smiled at us, his white teeth gleaming against his russet skin.

"Welcome," He cried, then grinned again as he noted me following Charlie discouragedly into the room. "Bella, I'm sorry Isabel, Hello dear. I haven't seen you for a long time," He cried, opening his arms wide as if he was waiting for me to hug him. As if.

Charlie shot me a warning look, and I trudged forward to gingerly hug the old man, who smelled of a combination of cigarettes, cinnamon and fish, which actually came together as a nice aroma.

"It's actually Bella again now," I murmured, as I stepped back from his embrace.

"I see," He said, ushering me to take a seat on the couch.

I sat down and fluffed my hair up carefully. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Jacob was watching me, but when I turned to look at him, he looked away. What was wrong with him? I hadn't been _that _mean, had I? I was about to ask him what was wrong when Charlie cried much to my anger, "Why don't you kids hit the beach? It's a beautiful day," A big smiled formed across his face, a rather smug one if I was seeing rightly.

I was about to protest, when Billy put in. "Go on, Jake. Take Bella to the beach and have fun," He exclaimed.

Jacob shrugged, "Sure," He muttered, not wanting to disobey his father. He looked in my direction and Charlie did too with a look that said 'remember-our-agreement-if-you-want-to-see-that-boyfriend-of-yours-ever-again'.

I sighed and stood up. "Give me just a few minutes to change," I mumbled. "Could I please use your restroom?" I asked Billy who nodded and ushered me in the direction of a wooden door.

"Be right back," I muttered to Jacob, who nodded, not meeting my eyes then sank into the couch.

I headed to the door, dragging my bag behind me, and slammed the door shut behind me. I flicked open the light and registered the surroundings. It was a very blue, very masculine looking bathroom. The empty surfaces had on them shaving razors and male deodorants, so I was guessing that neither Rachel nor Rebecca, if I remembered their names rightly, were staying here.

I sighed and pulled on my black and white flowered tankini, my dark blue jeans shorts and a white tank top. **(A/N: Pics on Profile)** I tied my hair back in a ponytail and headed out of the bathroom to find Charlie and Billy's eyes glued to some match that was on T.V and Jacob looking really bored.

"Ready to go?" He muttered, looking impressed at my outfit.

I nodded, and followed him out of the house. It was scorching hot outside, like a hot summers day even though it wasn't nearly summer. I pulled some sun cream out of my bag and started to apply a little, but not too much because I wanted to get a bronze tan. Jacob watched me, looking amused, as he led the way to First Beach, the beach I had been to so many times with my 'friends'. The last time I had been here Mike had given me that stupid promise ring, but I had later discovered he had only been giving it to me out of guilt.

I stuffed my sun cream into my bag, and pulled out my black sunglasses instead. I put them on and followed Jacob onto the beach, which was very busy. I couldn't blame them, the beach was the 'it' location on a hot day like this. The sea was a beautiful turquoise blue and the sand was a beautiful shade of golden. The beach café was hopping, pretty girls in bikinis and beach shorts dancing to the upbeat music that was blasting out of two giant speakers on either side of the café, and small children were building sandcastles in front of the crystal waters next to where teens were asleep on beach towels, trying to get a tan in time for the school winter break party.

I grinned at the happy atmosphere. I couldn't help it. Positive energy seemed to be radiating from everyone on the beach, even Jasper would be happy to be here.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jacob asked me, raising his voice over the loud music and shielding his eyes from the sun with one of his hands.

I shrugged, "Wherever," I muttered. He nodded and led me over to an empty spot by the café. I laid out my beach towel and lied down onto it. I pulled out my copy of Teen Vogue and started flipping through the pages. Jacob sat down next to me, and was about to lie down on the warm sand, when I handed him my spare beach towel. He took it thankfully and lay it down by mine.

"Thanks, I always forget mine," He told me, looking sheepish. He looked me in the eyes for the first time all-day and smiled. Then he lay down on the towel and closed his eyes.

I smiled to myself, and turned back to my magazine. I opened an article about my favorite singer, who Jessica had actually made me like and I actually found her songs catchy, 'Taylor Swift' and whether or not she was actually dating 'John Mayer'. I looked to my side, a few seconds later, to find Jacob asleep. He had thrown his t-shirt to his side to reveal a perfect set of washboard abs. They were picture perfect like the ones of the celebrities I was reading about in my magazine. Just a question, when did Jacob Black get well HOT?

I reluctantly tore my eyes from his torso, and turned back to my magazine feeling disgusted at myself. I had only just gotten my boyfriend back and I was already checking out Jacob Black's abs. I was unbelievable.

I groaned internally as Peter and Joanna approached us. They waved at me, grinning then came over.

"Isabel, hey." Peter cried in his deep voice. He was dressed in some Speedo swimming trunks and had a towel wrapped around his neck. I sighed, as Joanna rushed behind him, looking sun kissed in a white bikini which contrasted with her tanned (from the sun) skin. Her dark brown wavy hair was loose to her waist and she looked literally like a Barbie doll.

"Hey, er, Peter. It's actually Bella again," I murmured, not wanting to wake Jacob up.

"Hi Izzy," Jojo cried, "What like happened yesterday? We were dancing and really drunk and everything and then this dude like kicked us out. But we got back home so whatever. Then that bitch Lauren was calling us, and telling us that you kicked us out and you hate us, but we all know that's not true," She exclaimed.

I nodded, "I do not hate you," I confirmed, because that was the truth. I honestly liked Joanna, Sam, Zoe and Stella.

She nodded happily then winked at me, "Is that your new boyfriend? I heard about what Mike did. That jerk. That was really low. I wanted to kick his butt but I didn't exactly get a chance," She murmured.

I nodded, "It's okay. And no, this is not my new boyfriend. It's my friend, Jacob. I'm back together with Edward Cullen," I told her.

She grinned, "Really? Are you kidding? That's awesome. Edward Cullen is hot… like you. LOL." I nodded and grinned back.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, kay? We're going home now," She told me, heading off the beach hand in hand with Peter, who waved.

I smiled as Jacob awoke. "I heard voices. Who were they?" He asked, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. He rubbed his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He added quickly.

I shrugged, "Nope its okay. They are my friends from school," I told him. And that _was_ true. They were in fact my friends. I realized with a smile. And Jacob Black wasn't half bad either.

He grinned sleepily. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," He apologized and I shook my head.

"No, don't worry about it." I muttered, realizing with a sinking feeling that Jojo and Pete might not be my friends anymore if I quit the squad. Not that they wouldn't want to be, but the cheer squad took up a lot of time. And the cheerleaders and jocks spent a lot of time together. And also the fact that people on the cheer squad and normal students didn't, well, 'hang'.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's wrong?" Jacob asked me, actually looking concerned.

I hesitated but decided to tell him. I needed to get another persons opinion on what to do. "Well, they're probably not going to be my friends any more when I quit the cheer squad," I mumbled.

He gasped, " _You're _quitting the cheer squad? You look like you really enjoy it. I mean that day when La Push had a game with your school last week, you looked like you were having a blast down there, and you're really good at it." He added.

I shrugged, "Thanks! I do have a good time actually." I told him, truthfully.

"Then why?" He asked me, looking confused.

I sighed, "I want to spend all my free time with Edward," I told him.

He snorted, "No offense but cheer practice is what? Three hours a day? Add a couple more hours on games days?" He asked me.

"Actually 2 hours, 5 days a week, and sometimes 6 when there is a game," I told him, with a grin. He did actually have kind of a point.

"Then don't quit. Never quit doing something you love doing," He advised me.

I giggled, "Thanks! That's good advice. I'll think about it," I told him, with a grin.

"Just call me Doctor Phil." He joked, and I giggled again just as a group of kids approached. They all looked like Jacob with black hair, copper skin and the guys had big muscley bodies. The guys were huge, and undoubtedly the ones that me, Lauren and Jess had made fun of not so long ago. The girls were beautiful with black hair, big brown eyes, and slim figures.

"Hey Jake," The prettiest girl with long black wavy hair and sparkly almond shaped brown eyes called, approaching him. She was gorgeous, and dressed in a leopard print bikini which looked awesome against her copper skin, which was in fact the same color of Jacobs.

Jacob smiled, "Hey Leah," He cried, standing up to shake her hand. She ignored his hand and instead planted a kiss on his cheek. She giggled slightly, her giggle sounding girly and high pitched. Was she his girlfriend? She was certainly pretty enough, and they looked really good together. They both sort of fit together. **(A/N: Leah is Bella's age in my fanfiction ,so you guys know.)**

She then registered me, and she smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Oh my god. You're Isabella Swan! I've been waiting like AGES to see you again!" She cried, rushing over to hug me. I hugged her back, feeling confused. She smelt of a really sweet perfume.

She then stood back and grinned, "Oh god, I must sound like such an idiot, but I met you when we were both like really small and your dad brought you down here, and we clicked like best friends." She explained and I smiled, remembering not even a little about what she was talking about. I had tried to block out most memories of ever coming here, when I was younger so I barely remembered anything. I only remembered fishing with my father, and Billy, Jacob and his other friend Harry Clearwater and his two small children.

"Oh my god! You're Leah Clearwater!" I cried, remembering with a smile. She used to braid my hair into these tiny plaits she always had in her hair. I had always thought she looked 'bery pwetty'.

She grinned, "That's me. Little miss hairdresser," She said, with a giggle. She was certainly as nice as I could remember. I watched as Jacob greeted the rest of the group.

"We have got to hang out! What about after the beach we like go shopping?" She cried, with a big smile.

I nodded, "Sure." I cried.

"So you guys want to go for a dip?" She asked, strolling up to Jacob and batting her eyelashes in a way that made her look even more beautiful than before. She was the African American version of Rosalie Hale.

Jake hesitated, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him, beatifically.

He shook his head, "I have to babysit Bella, Maybe we can come in a while," He joked.

I slapped his arm and Leah giggled. "Okay, I'm going in. Come on later guys," She pleaded. Jacob nodded, and she sashayed over to the water, the rest of them following her. I watched as she curved her body into a lean shape and dived into the water. She giggled as two of the guys sprayed at her with water.

Jacob looked at her with a strange look. "She's a real catch," I told him, snatching my sunglasses off and looking at him. He nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't know whether to press him for more details, or because we weren't actually friends literally, to not. But in the end my curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to ask him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's just that I'm going to have to break up with her soon," He muttered.

I gasped, "Why? She's beautiful, funny, nice," I started.

He sighed, "I know. But I'm not literally in love with her. I love her like a sister," He explained to me.

"Why are you dating her then?" I asked him.

"Because my friend, Sam, who used to date her, told me to." He mumbled.

"Oh my god. You're dating your friends Ex? That's a big no-no!" I pointed out and Jacob sighed, looking impatient.

"Sam told me to date her, because she was heartbroken for a long time, when he fell in love with someone else, his fiancée Emily," He told me.

I nodded, "But why don't you give her another chance? Kiss her a little harder, hug her a little closer. Maybe you will fall in love with her," I explained.

He shook his head, "The problem is I love someone else. I love her an ,erm, lot. It's something natural. I'm just drawn to her," He cried.

I sighed, "But Leah's so sweet. You'll break her heart," I explained to him, and he nodded.

"That's why I don't know what to do. It's not her fault. I don't want to hurt her the same way Sam did, She was depressed for ages, and hardly herself and her fathers death last year didn't help anything. Her little brother, Seth, that guy over there," He gestured to a boy with shaggy brown hair, who was giggling and riding on Leah's back. "Will kill me. He's so thankful she's finally herself again. He says she's changed back so quickly to her pre- Sam and Harry Clearwater dying, in the 2 months we have been dating." He added.

"That long, huh?" I asked him.

He looked sheepish, "Yes, but I was in love with her at the beginning until I met the girl I'm in love with now," He told me.

I sighed, "But what if you're love for this girl isn't real?" I asked, winding my hair around my finger.

"It is, It's just natural," He told me, looking at the ground.

"What about Leah?" I asked, not wanting to forget about her. I couldn't believe Harry Clearwater was dead. We had spent good times with him and his homemade Fish Fry was the best.

Jacob sighed, "Please don't remind me. Do you know that when she was dating Sam, a few years ago, and she was a freshman and he was a senior, she tried out for Miss La Push, a competition that goes on here every 2 years, she got second place? And that was only because the girl that got first place had known the people who made the event and had insisted that Leah, who was 15, pushing 16, at the time was too young to win, even though she deserved to. She's also an amazing singer. You should hear her at the campfire Kareoke's we do sometimes. Her Kelly Clarkson numbers are the best." He told me, grinning. I smiled too, and we watched her tickle her brother with a smile.

"She seems amazing. I certainly remember she was fun to play with when we were younger," I told him, grinning.

"Yes, Remember when we would take those fishing trips with our father's when you and Leah were 7, and Seth and I were 6, and Rachel and Rebecca were 8 **(A.N Lets just pretend Jacob and Seth are the same age, and they are only one year younger than Bella and Leah)** and then you would always look out of the water and insist you saw a mermaid, except nobody would believe you. Seth and I would always laugh at you when Charlie told you 'you had a big imagination' and Leah, Rachel and Becca would always try to comfort you when you would get upset at us," He reminded me.

"I did not say there were mermaids in the lake," I insisted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Ah, you were just as stubborn," He told me, with a grin and I mock scowled at him. I could not believe how much fun we were having. I was starting to remember all the happy times I had spent in Forks when I was a kid with my La Push friends.

I rolled my eyes, "I was not," I insisted, sticking my tongue out at him.

He grinned, "At least now you can joke about it," He commented. "Back then you would get mad at me and Seth, when we would splash you with the water, and Leah and Becca would complain that we were getting 'fishy' water in their hair," He reminded me with a chuckle.

I grinned too, and took a sip of my water. Suddenly Jacob snatched it from me, and sprayed me with it. Then he threw it on the ground and ran off in the direction of the water. I squealed at the cold water against my now warm skin, yanked off my shorts and tank top and then started after him into the water. "I'm going to get you, Jacob Black," I yelled, following him into the turquoise waters.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is!**** Like my twist on the story? Leah and Bella BFF? HAHA… Guys don't worry, Jacob does NOT love Bella. My stories are always original, and I will never go for something that predictable :P Help me think of names for his 'crush'. Plz? Leave me a review with what u think her name should be…**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight… sheesh, I'm only a teenager…**


	3. Leah, Shopping and Tears

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Chapter 2: Leah, Shopping and Tears**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry the update's a little late, but I was really busy with school and such. Thanks to all the reviewers and those who faved and alerted. You guys are the reason I force myself to update instead of going to sleep early! And guys: to clear up any confusion, Leah is NOT a werewolf yet, and I'm not sure if I will make her one or not….**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Should I wear this or this?" Leah Clearwater asked me, holding out two tank tops identical in style but different in color. One was royal blue, and the other was a deep pink. She was still in her bikini, and she was about to get dressed so we could go down for dinner. I hadn't actually seen the engaged couple Sam and Emily yet, because Leah had dragged me up to their room so we could get dressed.

I stood up from where I was sitting on Emily and Sam's bed. We had finished up at the beach and we had come over to Emily's to eat dinner. Later, Leah and I would be going shopping at a mall in the reservation. I pointed at the royal blue one. "It'll look better with your jeans miniskirt," I assured her.

She nodded, grabbed her bag pack and headed towards the direction of the bathroom. "Be right back, Bella." She told me, smiling.

I nodded, "Take your time," I murmured. I had already got dressed and I was now wearing a pair of black velour pants and a blue shirt with the 'Superman' logo. I grabbed my white bag and pulled out of it my magazine. I was poring over some really hot white short shorts when Jacob Black entered the room. He had changed from his swimsuit and had on a pair of faded jeans and a gray 'Feed Children, Not Egos' slogan tee.

"Hey," He murmured, coming to sit down next to me on the bed.

I half smiled, "Hi, What's up?" I muttered, keeping my eyes on the shorts. I would have to find some like them at the mall or I would go insane.

He shrugged, "Nothing really. Where is Leah?" He asked me.

I pointed towards the bathroom, looking up from my magazine. He nodded, "You guys going shopping later, right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup. Do you wanna come?" I offered.

He shook his head, "No way. I'm going to Café Nero," He told me.

I gave him a questioning look. "I bet there's a café Nero at the mall we're going to." I told him.

"Nope, I wanna go to a certain one," He insisted.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He avoided my eyesight.

I dropped my voice to a whisper, "It's that girl you like isn't it? She works there," I accused him.

He nodded, his cheeks going pink. Yes, JACOB BLACKS cheeks went pink. That was really sweet and all, but I hated what he was doing. "God Jacob, please don't say you're cheating on Leah." I whispered, burying my head in my hands. She seemed like such a sweet girl.

"No! Of course not. I'm not that guy. Jasmine and I are just friends," He whispered.

"Jasmine? Is that her name?" I asked him, keeping my voice a little above a whisper.

He nodded, "I really like her. She's my other half," He admitted.

"Then why aren't you breaking up with Leah?" I demanded, whispering.

"Because I don't know how to. I don't want her to go into depression," He whispered back.

"Well, that's better than you cheating on her," I whispered.

"I'm not- Oh Hi Leah." Jacob's whisper became a cheerful cry.

"Hi, Jay." She cried, her hazelnut eyes lighting up as she registered her boyfriend. Oh god, I couldn't believe he was going to break her heart.

"What were you guys whispering about?" She asked, happily.

I stuttered, trying to find an excuse but Jacob was way ahead of me. He dropped his voice. "I was telling her about Emily," He whispered to Leah, shooting her a meaningful look. Leah nodded, as if she understood completely.

"What about her?" I asked, standing up from on the bed and grabbing my beach bag. Jacob stood up too.

"Um, when we go down don't stare at Emily. It bothers Sam." Jacob told me, honestly. I nodded.

"Why would I stare at her?" I asked them.

"Because she got attacked by a bear a few years ago, and it scratched her face," Leah explained.

Jacob nodded, "Yes, Bear attack." He confirmed, looking at the ground for some reason.

Leah looked uncomfortable and I realized that Sam was the one she used to date. The Sam that had made her get into a depression. It must be really hard for her to come and see him with this other girl who he was engaged to, when she really used to love him.

"So don't stare at my cousin. Okay?" She put in, with a small smile.

"What? She's your cousin? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, incredulously.

Leah half smiled now, looking embarrassed. "It's not something I advertise about." She blurted out.

"What don't you advertise about?" A feminine voice came drifting into the room. I recognized her from the big scar across the left side of her face, but nonetheless she was very like her cousin the whole 'beauty' department, even dressed in a button down shirt which was way too big for her, and some simple straight jeans. It was Emily, the girl who had gone out with her cousin's now ex-flame. I couldn't believe someone would do that to their cousin. Or even that Sam would date his girlfriends cousin. It was just strange.

Leah's smile became a frown. "Nothing, Emily." She snapped, before heading past her downstairs. I shared a look with Jacob, who looked upset then turned to Emily who held out her hand to me.

"Hello dear. I'm Emily, as Leah just made clear. You must be Bella, Charlie's daughter," She cried, her voice full of warmth and friendliness. I smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I assured her, making my voice as sweet as I could.

She nodded, "Now let's go down to dinner, shall we?" She exclaimed, taking my hand. I pulled Jacob along with me and we headed downstairs. He still had a sad look on his face.

"I cant do it now," He murmured as Emily started handing us plates of food.

I nodded, "well don't," I advised him. I took a plate from Emily and sighed, heading over to where Leah was sitting on the couch, her plate on her lap.

"Hey." I murmured, sitting down next to her. I placed my bag on the coffee table and tried my best to smile.

She smiled back, "Oh hi Bella. Sorry I stormed off like that," She told me, taking a bite of her grilled chicken. I took a bite of salad and smiled back at her.

"No, its okay. Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. I just don't get along with Emily well," She admitted, her voice going cold at the mention of her cousins name.

I nodded, and didn't press her for any more information. We enjoyed the rest of the meal in comfortable silence, away from the rest of the group who were all sitting in the dining room. Even Jacob didn't come to join us.

When we were done, we put our plates in the sink and quickly washed them. "You ready to go?" Leah asked me, looking a million times happier than she had been before our meal.

I nodded, "Sure." I muttered, drying my hands with some kitchen towel.

Just then, Jacob came into the kitchen with his plate. "Where have you guys been?" He asked, dumping his dish into the sink.

I shrugged, "We were in the living room. And now we're going shopping. I just have to call Charlie first." I mumbled.

"Are you gonna come, Jay?" Leah asked Jacob, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and looking in his eyes with so much love that I thought I was going to cry.

He looked away. "No. I think I'm going to hang out here," He lied.

Leah shrugged, "Fine. Suit Yourself. Come on, bel." She cried, grabbing my hand. She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek then we headed out to her car. It was a Silver Nissan Sunny and a little beaten up.

"It's mine and Seths, He drove it here" She told me, smiling proudly as she got into the drivers seat. I sat down in the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt as she started out of the driveway.

"I love it," I exclaimed, trying to make her feel better. She smiled and started towards the reservation. I turned up the radio, and we both started to sing along.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

We giggled as Leah pulled into a parking space in front 'The Rez Mall'. It was way smaller than Seattle Central Mall, but the parking lot was a whole lot bigger. We got out of the car and headed into the mall, hand in hand.

"God, I haven't been shopping for ages. I have to force Jay to go with me, and I wont take Emily. Sometimes I go with my friend, Kim, but she's been lately really obsessed with her boyfriend, Jared," She made a disgusted face when she mentioned Emily's name, as walked by a couple of stores for children's clothes.

I sighed, "What's up with you and Emily?" I asked her, hoping she would enlighten me. I only knew what Jacob had told me, and I wanted to know the full story.

Leah winced, "It's a long story," She warned me, leading me over to a bench.

"I've got plenty of time," I assured her, sitting down. She sat down next to me, and sighed. For a few moments, she was silent then she said.

"It all started a few years ago. I was a freshman, and I was dating the hottest guy at La Push high school. All the girls were jealous, and all the guys wanted to date me just because Sam was dating me, but that wasn't the reason we were together. We were truly in love, at least I was truly in love with him." She paused for a breath then continued.

"So, Sam was my best friend at school. I am kind of popular, but I left all my friends to hang out with him and everything. Emily, my cousin lived far away but we were still really good friends. Anyway, that's not the point. Sam and I became really close and we were going to get engaged. At least that was what he told me. One unlucky birthday, I decided to invite Emily to the party I was having for my birthday. All the coolest kids in school were invited and it was going to be the bash of the year. It was actually, but I didn't get to enjoy it," She explained, tears started streaming down her face.

"Leah, honey. You don't have to continue if it hurts you," I insisted, but she shook her head, wiping her eyes with the tissue I handed her from inside my bag.

"No, its okay. I need to let out my feelings. So anyway, at the party Sam met Emily and they just clicked. He broke up with me the next day, and then Emily moved down here, and they started to be in a serious relationship, until they got engaged. They're getting married soon in fact." She told me, her tears coming faster now.

I pulled her into my arms. "But you're not depressed now," I noted.

She nodded, and smiled a little. "Yes, but I was for a long time. But I don't like to think about that now. I was depressed until Jay, my prince in shining armor, saved me. And I feel even more in love with him than I was with Sam." She told me, her voice colored with happiness. She wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Good that you found Jacob then," I commented, feeling sick to the stomach. How would he break up with her? I felt really really bad for her and for him.

She grinned, "Yes, he makes me feel whole. When Sam broke up with me, I felt like there was this hole in my stomach. And it would ache and be really painful, and when Jacob came it was like he put together all the pieces again, and patched up the hole." She admitted.

And that was when I realized I couldn't let Jacob break up with her. At least, not now. We had to find a way that wouldn't hurt her. I nodded.

"Yes, you and Jacob are meant to be," I told her, with as much heart as I could.

She nodded, "I know." She told me, then she grabbed my hand and led me into Mango.

A few hours later

"Oh my god!" Leah cried, as she put the car in reverse in the mall parking lot. "We got so many cute things!"

I nodded, "Yes. That was really fun," I confirmed. I looked out of the car window, as she started back towards Emily and Sam's house. She was thankfully in a much better mood.

"I'll say! Do you think Jacob will like that little black dress I got?" She asked me, excitedly.

I smiled, "He'd better. Or I'll beat him up!" I joked and Leah giggled.

"Haha. Oh god, I have so much homework," She groaned.

"Me too. I don't understand a thing in Algebra," I admitted.

She grinned, "I kind of do. I could tutor you." She offered.

I shook my head, "Thanks but Edward is tutoring me." I told her.

"Ooh. This Edward is your boyfriend right? I bet he's not as hot as Jay," She joked, winking in my direction.

I chuckled, "He's hotter to me." I told her, sticking my tongue out. She giggled.

"Whatever you say, Bella. Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby's carriage!" She chanted, like a little kid as we pulled onto Emily and Sam's road. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Way to be childish, Leah." I joked, grabbing my shopping bags and jumping out of the car.

She grinned, "But its true." She whined, grabbing her own bags and locking the door.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "So is you and Jacob," I muttered.

She smiled again, "Now whose being childish?" She cried, pointing at my tongue.

I rolled my eyes and we headed into the house.

Emily and Sam were sitting in the living room, along with another couple I didn't recognize. The girl had black straight hair and dark brown eyes and the guy was kind of big and bulky like Jacob with red brown colored skin and cropped black hair.

Leah grinned then pulled me over to them. "Kim, this is Bella. Bella, Kim." She cried. The girl smiled a little shyly, then put out her hand.

I shook it, smiling back. "Hey Kim. Nice to meet you," I cried.

"And this is Kim's boyfriend, Jared, who she's lately become obsessed with," Leah joked and Kim blushed all the same. Jared grinned.

"Hey Bella," He said. His voice was deep, and he had his arm protectively around his girlfriend, the same way Sam had his hand around Emily.

"Hey," I murmured, smiling back.

"Where's Jacob?" Leah asked Jared and Kim, totally disregarding the other couple, and now that she had told me her story, I could understand why that may be. I couldn't believe her cousin, who was supposedly her friend, would agree to date her cousins' ex-boyfriend. And they broke up because of her!

"He went home to sleep," Kim told her. I wasn't sure if Kim knew the truth and was protecting her friend, or if that was what Jacob had told them, but Leah nodded.

"Erm, Bella, Charlie was looking for you, dear." Emily told me, gently. I nodded.

"Well guys, It's been great to meet you, but I have to go home now," I told them.

"I'll hope we'll see you soon." Emily told me, kindly. She seemed so nice. I don't know why she'd go after her cousins boyfriend.

"We hope so. Bye!" I called, heading out.

"I'm going home too," I heard Leah call, and seconds later she was behind me, dragging her shopping bags behind her.

"Want a ride back home?" She asked me.

"Actually, Charlie is at the Blacks," I told her.

"I can drop you off so you don't have to walk," She offered.

I nodded, and got into the car. About a minute later, she pulled up in front of Jacobs house. I got out of the car, hoping she wouldn't follow. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway.

"I might go in and see if Jay's awake," She cried, jumping out of the car too.

I shook my head, "He was really tired. You can call him tomorrow!" I suggested.

"Well I could go and see now," She insisted.

"Er, boys don't like people to go and see them when they're tired. They get really really mad. You wouldn't want to lose Jay would you?" I asked her, completely aware that what I had just said was complete and utter nonsense. I hoped she wouldn't pick up on that fact.

She looked taken aback. "Really? In that case, see you later, Bella." She cried, starting towards the car.

I sighed relieved and thanked my lucky stars. "Bye, Leah." I called, heading towards the doorbell.

"Bella?" Leah called.

"Yes?" I asked her, turning around warily.

"Could I have your cell number?" Leah asked.

I nodded, and I told her my number. Then I pressed the doorbell and Charlie ushered me in.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. He looked mad.

"I was out shopping with Leah," I told him.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" He asked, his face relaxing.

I nodded. Then he said, "Okay. Bye Bill. We'll see you later?" Charlie called.

Billy came over in his wheelchair. "Of course. Jacob just called me. He said he had a wonderful time with young Bella here," He told us, cheerfully.

"That's great. Bye then," Charlie called, heading out of the house. Billy waved as we got into the car. Charlie started the car and we started towards Forks.

"Did you have fun then?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes. Jacob is great and so is Leah." I mumbled.

Charlie grinned, and I leaned my head against the chair. I hadn't realized I was exhausted until I drifted off to sleep.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Bells? Wake up. We're home," Charlie called.

I forced my eyes open, and got out of the car, dragging the shopping bags still behind me. "I'm awake," I murmured, groggily.

Charlie opened the door. "Night," I cried, half asleep. I slumped upstairs to my room, and dumped the shopping bags onto the floor.

I climbed into bed, not bothering to change. "You're home late." Called a familiar voice. I forced my eyes open to find Edward sitting on my bed.

I grinned and climbed into his arms. "We were in La Push," I mumbled.

Edward nodded, and pressed his cold lips to my forehead. "And did you have fun?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yer, but I missed you," I admitted, wrapping my arm around his neck and leaning in for a proper kiss. We kissed for a few seconds then I slumped back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close.

"I missed you too. I was so bored. Alice and Jasper were packing things for their honeymoon." He told me.

"Another honeymoon?" I asked him, and I felt him nod.

"Yes, they're going to Paris. Alice is demanding a new wardrobe," He whispered.

I giggled, "Really?" I asked.

He grinned, "Uhhmmm. I love your laugh," He whispered.

I smiled and leaned back against him. We stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"It's been such a long day," I muttered, sleepily.

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked me.

"Leah…Jacob… Shopping… Beach." I murmured, trying to make sense.

Edward chuckled, "Why don't you tell me tomorrow morning? I'll come extra early to pick you up to take you to school," He assured me.

I groaned, "School…"

Edward chuckled again. "You'll be fine, my bella, or my Isabel?" He teased.

"Don't call me that." I pleaded, tiredly.

He chuckled, "Fine. I'll call you whatever you want, my angel." He murmured.

I smiled, and whispered. "I love you,"

And the last words I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness were, " I swear I love you more, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: So feedback? Like it or not? Leave all your comments. I'll try to update soon…**

**Lily xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**


	4. Basketball Games, Honeymoons and School

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Chapter 3: Basket Ball Games, Honeymoons and School**

**A/N: Hey guys, heres the promised update! Thanks to all who reviewed/ alerted/faved… I love you guys! Hope you like the chapter….**

**Lily CullenSalvatore xoxo **

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"And then he told me he loved me, but I know he doesn't because I saw him like checking out this other ultra hot girl on the beach," Jojo was complaining at lunch, the next day at school. Edward was sitting on my other side. Angela, Alice and Ben opposite to us, and Sam, Zoe and Stella were crowded around one corner, chatting to Alice about nail beds or something equally stimulating while Jojo was telling me her latest 'Peter' drama.

Angela rolled her eyes at me from across the table, and sipped her mineral water. I grinned, "I think Peter really likes you," I told her, trying to sound as genuine as I could.

Jojo shook her head, her long wavy dark brown hair bobbing up and down, "Even Jessica who is dating Jesse Newton, the king of the players, says that Pete is a player. But I don't even like Jessica Stanley so I don't trust her opinion," She added, briskly. She took a sip of Slim fast and stared at me, blinking her brown eyes at me.

It turned out that the rest of the girls from 'The Sizzling Seven' hated Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They apparently treated them like dirt, and insulted them so Lauren and Jessica were sitting on a table alone, with only Tyler and Mike (who I was ignorez vous-ing) and Lucy who had apparently been going to our school, but I hadn't noticed her until the whole cheating with my boyfriend on me thing. She was apparently new to the area (she had come from Bedford, Ohio) and didn't have any friends, so she used to hang out in the library during break and didn't go to any social school events.

And according to Sam, who was talking on her cell phone outside my house when it happened, Lucy and Mike had made up seconds after Lucy had stormed out, indulging in a heavy duty make out session on my front porch for a few minutes, before heading away from my house, hand in hand.

"Maybe he is a player," I muttered, remembering when he used to flirt with me when he was dating Jessica, back when she used to be my best friend of course. Just then, Peter approached the table.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Muttered Jojo from beside me, causing Angela and I to be sent into a fit of giggles. Peter shot us a questioning look, as he plunked his tray down on the other side of Joanna.

"Hey," He murmured, grinning at me, then pecking Jojo, who smiled at him, on the cheek.

Edward put his arm around me tightly and nuzzled my ear. I leaned back against him and sighed contently.

Suddenly, Sam, Zoe and Stella turned to me, "What's this I hear about you quitting the squad?" Exclaimed Zoe.

"No! Please, Bella. You cant leave us with the Twitches," Stella moaned, flinging a glance in Lauren and Jessica's direction. They were watching us with dirty looks on their faces. Apparently too, Lauren and Jessica's bitchiness had acquired them a nickname between their team mates.

Angela chuckled, "I like that nickname," She muttered.

I smiled at her, then turned back to Sam, Zoe and Stella. "I'm thinking about it," I informed them.

"Don't even like think about it, Izz. If you quit the squad, I'm quitting too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me too," Put in Jojo, who had Peter's arm around her waist.

Stella and Zoe nodded in agreement, and Alice smiled at me smugly. I knew this was all part of her master plan. She probably saw me quitting and decided to take matters into her own hands, to make sure I didn't drop off the squad.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but if I stay, Alice stays, We can change our name to the Awesome Eight, and Alice will make all the dances," I told them.

They cheered and high fived. I felt Lauren and Jessica glare at us, so I just smiled back at them, adding a tiny wave. They turned back to their lunches, annoyed.

"You don't want to join do you, Ange?" I asked my newly acquired friend, who shook her head vigorously.

"Nope! Cheerleading is not my thing," She explained, turning to Ben who looked flushed. She put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"God Ben. Why did you come to school if you have a fever?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

Ben started shaking slightly, as if he was shivering and stood up. "I'll take you home," Angela muttered.

Ben shook his head, "No, Ange, You stay here. I'm going home guys," He exclaimed, before running out of the cafeteria so fast that some students stared at him like he was insane. He was out of the caff before Angela could say another word.

She stared at me, blank. "You should go after him." I advised her, turning to Edward who looked just as confused as I did.

Ange sighed, "No, he's been really distant lately. I read in Cosmo mag that boys like space when they act all detached and weird." She muttered, sinking back into her seat.

I sighed, "Boys can be really weird," I muttered, sharing a secret smile with Edward who had been silent during lunch. He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

Suddenly, the bell rang. We all stood up, and Edward, Alice and I shuffled off to French with Madam Blanc, while Angela and Sam went to Geometry, and Zoe, Stella, Jojo and Peter headed off to English.

"Hey! Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice, as we headed into the classroom.

She smiled, "He didn't come today." She explained to me. I sank into a desk in French class, and Edward and Alice slipped into the desks either side.

"Why?" I asked, pulling out my French notebook and starting to doodle in the margin of the page. _Bella+Edward=True Love _I wrote, smiling at my boyfriend, who tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, making my cheeks flush pink.

"He's getting ready for our third honeymoon. We're going to Paris. I'm going to do loads of shopping in the tres chic boutiques in the Champs Ellyses. We're leaving tonight," She exclaimed, excitedly.

"Wow! Come back soon," I cried and she grinned.

"I'll be back in about a month," She told me. I groaned as Madam Blanc headed into the room dressed in a bright pink poodle skirt, and a bright yellow button down shirt. I felt Alice tense beside me. She hated fashion designers, and I had come to equal that hate. I shared a look of disgust with Alice who buried her head in her hands.

"Bonjour jeunes. Do you know why I'm dressed like this?" The teacher demanded. _Because you have no fashion sense?_ I wanted to blurt out, but I knew I'd get detention and I was already in enough trouble, what with the whole failing algebra thing.

Madam Blanc looked around at the sea of blank faces and sighed. "It's because we have our fifties dance this weekend!" She exclaimed, looking excited. Nobody had any reaction, and I giggled. Alice looked up, she had a disappointed look on her face.

"No! We're going to miss the fifties dance, It sounds like fun," She exclaimed.

"I'm sure you and Jasper can reschedule the honeymoon," I muttered, trying to keep my voice low so I wouldn't get detention.

Alice's eyes brightened at the mention of her husband, and she looked dreamy for a second. "No, we'll be okay. You'd better take some good pictures though, Edward in fifties wear, that's one look I got to see!" She exclaimed, giggling. Edward rolled his eyes, just as the teacher said.

"Open your books pg. 279." I sighed and snapped my book open, and started listening to Madam Blanc droning on and on about conjugating verbs, until the bell for class to end rang, and we shuffled to out next class, which was P.E. Edward walked us to the gym, and I quickly put on my sports clothes, and waited for Alice to finish getting dressed.

"Come on, Alice." I called through the cubicle door.

"Fine, just one second, I'm styling my hair," She called back.

"We're going to P.E, not to the runway," I reminded her, and she came out giggling. She made our boring sports uniform of a white sports vest and some gray capris look hot.

We headed into the gym and Coach Griffins blew the whistle. "Team up for basketball. Ms. Swan and Ms. Mallory team leaders," He called. Lauren glared at me, and I smiled back at her, smugly. Alice, Angela, Jojo and Sam were on my team but poor Zoe and Stella had to join Laurens with Jessica and some other senior girls.

We had a mean game going on, when suddenly Lauren snatched the ball out of my hands. "Watch it, Clumsy," She sneered, running off with the ball.

She dribbled it on the floor, and was about to pass it to Jessica, but I snatched it from her, and headed the other direction. She chased after me. "I'm open!" Cried Alice. I passed the ball to my best friend who gracefully landed us a basket. I high fived my best friend, and Lauren looked mad.

"That was pure luck," She assured us.

We started with the ball and this time Lauren wrestled it out of my hands, almost knocking me to the ground. "Sorry," She muttered, sounding not sorry in the least.

The coach blew the whistle. "Lauren Mallory! Fowl Play! No touching!" He cried, throwing me the ball.

I grabbed it, and passed it to Samantha, who passed it to Angela. Jessica headed over to Angela and danced around her like a lost ballerina, trying to take the ball. I watched as Ange concentrated on handing the ball to Alice, who stood by the basket, her arms wide.

"Give me the ball or else," Threatened Jessica, trying to sound menacing but she just sounded like a little child about to have a tantrum.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Or else what? You'll throw your pompom at me? Or will you get your player of a boyfriend to beat me up?" She snapped, swiftly handing the ball to Alice who landed us yet another basket.

"Urgh, I told you to watch Cullen, idiot," I heard Lauren snap at Jessica.

I giggled under my breath as Coach Griffins threw the ball into the air. I soared towards the ball and grabbed it.

Suddenly, I found something heavy on me and turned to find Lauren Mallory trying to wrestle the ball from my hands. She pushed me down onto the ground and we were both on the floor, tugging the ball from each other. I let out a cry as she tugged harder, and the Coach blew the whistle. I angrily pulled her long blonde hair and she swore angrily.

"Language!" Coach Griffins snapped. Lauren ignored him however and nipped my shoulder. I was about to bitch slap her when Alice jumped between us.

"Get away from her," She snapped at Lauren, shooting her a menacing look. Lauren backed away, scared and scurried off to stand with Jessica who was watching us with wide eyes.

Alice pulled me up, and I tossed my long hair over my shoulder. "This game ends in forfeit," The coach announced, sounding annoyed.

Luckily, I heard the bell ring and we hurried to the locker rooms to get dressed.

"I'm going to get you for this byotch," Lauren snapped.

"In your dreams," I shot back, putting my hands on my hips. Alice pulled me away and we both quickly put on our regular clothes and headed outside. There was no Cheerleading practice today due to the fact that there had just been a big game the week before.

"Hi, love." Called Edward, as we headed out of the gym. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the car. Alice trailed behind us.

"HEY! Wait up!" She cried, bouncing up and down like a crazy little fairy.

"What do you want, Ali?" I cried, sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked me, ignoring my question.

I sighed, "I have to study Algebra," I muttered.

"But its my last night here for like a month!" She complained, "I want to go out! Partay and all that!" She exclaimed.

Alice yanked on my arm, until I thought it would get pulled out of its socket. She blinked her eyes at me, pleadingly, and I turned to Edward who shrugged.

"But I have to study!" I complained, "Or I'll be like kicked off the cheer squad. I have an F in Algebra you know?" I reminded her.

She sighed, "I know, well you can stuffy tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after after that, or the day a-,"

I cute her off, "okay, we get it!" I cried. We were now in the parking lot, standing in front of Edwards silver Volvo.

"So you'll have a GNO with me?" Alice exclaimed, hopefully.

"GNO?" I asked, confused.

"Girls night out duh! So will you? Will you?" She pleaded, blinking her topaz eyes at me.

I sighed, "Fine!" I cried, defeated. Alice grinned and dragged me over to her car, which was a yellow Porsche that Jasper had apparently got for her for her last birthday.

I waved to Edward reluctantly, and he waved back. I blew him a kiss, and Alice honked the car horn, impatiently from inside the car. She looked like an irritated little pixie, I thought to myself with a giggle.

I quickly blew Edward a last kiss and got into the car with my best friend.

"Well you could have taken longer," She joked.

I rolled my eyes, then realized something important, "Oh my god! I have to call Charlie, and tell him where I'm going. I don't know if I'm still grounded or not too," I told her.

She sighed, and impatiently grabbed my cell phone. "Hello? Yes? Charlie? It's Alice…yes, Alice Cullen. It's nice to hear from you too…..I'm great, yourself?…. Good!… I was wondering if I could take Bella out?…. No, we don't have any homework…..yes, sure, okay. Bye now!" She finished, sweetly. She slammed the cell phone shut and handed it to me, a smug look on her face.

She then started the car and drove out of the school parking lot. "What was that about?" I asked her, with a tiny smile.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the car seat and she giggled. "Your father just has a soft spot for me," She cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are we going then?" I asked, not actually wanting to know the answer. After all, it was Alice I was going out with here.

"Well first, we're going shopping in Seattle, in that new mall. Then we will go eat, or you will, and then we'll dance the night away in 'Sway' nightclub," She concluded, looking pleased.

"Er, I just went to the mall yesterday." I told her.

She scowled at me, "And why didn't you tell me to come?" She demanded.

I sighed, "It was with Leah Clearwater in La Push," I told her.

She scowled again, "I'll forgive you this time, but we are going again today whether you like it or not! This mall is bigger," She cried.

"ERM, Ali? We wont be able to get into Sway. I tried before, and believe me it's like 21 years or something." I insisted.

Alice grinned at me, her eyes sparkling. "Don't worry, we'll get in the 'Alice' way," She explained.

I rolled my eyes and turned the radio up. "We'll see," I muttered, as we approached Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: A hit or a miss? Leave your feedback please! And if you want check out my new story 'Isabella Marie Star'. It's on my profile and it's the same style as this story. I also recommend a story by 'Werepire Cullen Sisters' called 'Best friends Through Fire and Water' which I am cowriting with my bff, and only one person has reviewed, so please check either one of them out!**

**I'll try to update majorly soon!**

**Lily xoxo**

**I don't own Twilight!**


	5. Blonde Bimbos, Chilis and Ian

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Chapter 4: Blonde Bimbos, Burger King and Ian.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for late update but I have been busy with all the regular excuses… school, tests, projects… the list goes on and on! Anyway, here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy **

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Alice! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" I practically screamed as my best friend offered me a tiny silver off the shoulder minidress **(A/N: Pics of whole outfits –Alice and Bella on profile!). **I liked fashion now, but I wasn't that crazy yet!

"I'll wear a dress too! We're gonna look so hot at the club today. Edward and Jasper are gonna flip!" She exclaimed.

"Erm, Are Edward and Jasper coming?" I asked her, looking at the stiletto heels she offered me with the dress.

Alice grinned, "Yes, I called Jasper while you were getting a diet Pepsi. Edward is coming too! Do you want him to think you are hot or not?" She sang.

"Er, Edward doesn't care if im hot or not," I muttered.

"Well, that's because he hasn't seen you sizzling hot, like this dress will make you!" She explained.

I rolled my eyes and took in the filmy material I was holding. It was way too sparkly, even for my new fashion liking. She handed me a silver clutch bag to go with it, and ushered me into the changing room.

I sighed and looked at the outfit. I had to admit, the silver really brought out the brown in my hair, and the clutch bag was seriously cute! But who cared what I thought? There was no point arguing with Alice, especially over fashion. Nobody in the world has the willpower, and besides she will win anyway! Stupid, annoying, pixie. I muttered to myself as I slipped the dress over my head and fastened the clasp. I quickly put on the stilettos, immediately feeling taller and more confident. Then I grabbed the clutch bag and headed out.

I must have looked good, because a teenaged boy about 17 years of age or so who was waiting for his mother or sister or girlfriend or whatever to change stared at me. His jaw dropped and I grinned at him, and headed over to Alice who looked mesmerizing in a deep green minidress, which flowed above her knee. There were patterned jewels under her bust and some sorts of crinkles above them making her look utterly the belle of the ball. Or so she would be. She had paired the green dress with a unique silver clutch bag and some silver platforms. **(A/N: pics of both Bella and Alice's full outfits on profile!) **

"Oh my god, we both look so hot!" Exclaimed my hyper active best friend. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement- no wait, she was!

I smiled, "We do look really cute," I admitted.

"So, you'll wear it?" Alice asked, a wide smile stretching across her tiny features. She twirled around in her dress, making the dress flow softly.

I sighed, "I'll consider it!" I muttered.

"So you will?" She asked, a second later, anticipation coloring every tone of her high-pitched voice.

I nodded, and Alice came over and hugged me, jumping up and down again. She was just like a little kid who was told their mother would get them enough candy to last for a lifetime.

"I love you!" She exclaimed.

"I love you too," I muttered, before heading back into the changing room. I pulled off the dress and put on the outfit I was wearing before which consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans and pink 'You think it's easy being this beautiful?' sloganned tee. I slipped on my black bangles and I laced up my pink Converse All Stars, then headed out of the cubicle. **(A/N: pics on profile too.) **

Alice was already out and dressed in a jeans miniskirt, a flowered tank top, and some gray stiletto heels, which she had paired with a gray clutch bag. **(A/N: pics on profile..) **

"Ready to go to the Salon?" She asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Who said anything about a salon?" I demanded, as we headed over to the counter to pay. I snatched my purse out of my pocket, but Alice pulled out her visa faster and handed it to the Salesperson who was a bored looking middle aged woman with bright orange hair.

"I wanna pay for mine," I told Alice who simply rolled her eyes as the Saleslady swiped her visa through the machine and placed each outfit in a shopping bag.

"Thanks for shopping at Mango," Muttered the Saleslady. Alice grinned at her and yanked me out of the store, and towards Regi's Salon. **(A/N: yes, it's a real salon in WA... I googled it!) **A couple of girls in black outfits shoved me into a chair and started yanking a brush through my hair.

I let out a cry, and turned to Alice who looked on top of the moon as a man, probably Regi washed her hair.

I sighed, and tried not to scream as the girl yanked the brush through my hair a last time, then she placed it on the dresser.

"So you want me to redo your highlights, yes?" A girl with long dark brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin asked me. She had a slight Italian accent too. I shrugged and she started to work on my hair. I opened a magazine that was lying on the dresser and started flipping through the pages trying to decide who was hotter Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner?

About 30 minutes later

"I'm finito!" The girl cried, proudly. She stepped back looking very pleased with herself. I looked up to the mirror, and gasped. Gone were my long chocolate locks, which I used to hide behind back in my shy, clumsy Bella days and in the place of them were some sleek light caramel colored bangs. My whole hair was this color, which was a shade or so lighter than Esmes. God, the girl had even dyed my eyebrows to match. And styled my fringe. I closed my eyes, hoping I was dreaming, then opened them again but the caramel colored locks were still in place of my safe dark brown ones. I gasped as I realized I was a BLONDE BIMBO! **(A/N: no offence to any blonde readers, k? One of my best friends is blonde, and she's not dumb- not really anyway… its just a joke, so don't be offended!)**

I hopped up and waddled over to Alice who was getting a manicure. She had gotten extensions in her spiky short hair and now it hung halfway down her back, a perfect ebony color, practically the length of my hair. She looked really pretty.

"Alice, I'm BLONDE!" I cried in horror, fingering my hair.

Alice grinned, "That is not blonde. That shade of hair is called Caramel, or hazelnut. The same color of your high lights," She assured me. "You look hot!" She added.

"No, I don't! I look blonde," I complained.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Rosalie is blonde, believe me that is not blonde! It's hazelnut just like I told you! BTW how do you like mine?" She added, flipping her now-long hair over her shoulder.

I stopped gaping at my own hair, and grinned at her. "You look fab, Ali." I complimented.

"So do you," She reassured me. The man finished with her manicure and Alice handed him her visa, and pointed at me too.

"NO! I'm paying," I cried, fishing in my pocket for my purse. That was funny, it was just there a second ago.

I turned to Alice who had a smug look on her face. I sighed and she gingerly handed me the purse. I scowled at her and shoved it back into my pocket.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and gasped again.

Alice smiled, "You look gorgeous, Edward will be mesmerized" She told me.

"yeah, because I'm BLONDE! I'm a BLONDE BIMBO!" I exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Sure, Bella. Okay 2 down, 2 left to go!" She exclaimed as the hairdresser handed her visa back. She grinned at him, making him look dazed for a couple of seconds, before the Italian girl yanked his arm away and Alice dragged me out of the hairdresser.

"What is the one left?" I wanted to know.

Alice smiled, "Food! Aren't you hungry?" She chirped.

"I am actually," I told her, feeling my stomach rumble.

"So, where do you wanna eat?" She asked me, shifting her shopping bag from her right to her left hand.

"Chilis or Nobu?" She asked me.

I sighed, "Let's go Chilis. I'm in no mood for Chinese," I murmured and Alice nodded.

We headed towards the restaurant and sat down on a table. The waiter brought us a couple of menus and grinned. He had black curly hair, blue eyes and a killer smile.

"So, what can I get you pretty ladies?" He asked, speaking in a southern sort of drawl. I grinned at him, and ordered a chicken curry and two strawberry and vanilla smoothies (for me and Alice of course).

"Alright, honey." The waiter cried, shooting me a flirty smile and heading off/

"Oh-Em-Gee! That guy so has the hots for you!" Exclaimed Alice, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I do HAVE a boyfriend you know? Your adopted brother?" I reminded her.

She grinned, "I know, but it wont hurt you to flirt every once in a while," She joked.

I giggled, "So after this are we going to Sway?" I asked Alice, who nodded.

"Yeah, Edward and Jasper will meet us at the door of the nightclub," She exclaimed.

I nodded, tossing my blonde (or caramel as Alice would correct me) hair over my shoulder just as the waiter headed over to our table.

"There you are, beautiful." The waiter exclaimed, placing a steaming hot plate of curry in front of me. Then he put the two smoothies down, one in front of me and the other in front of Alice. He grinned at Alice, who had a dazed look on her face. She was having a vision. The guy looked at her, confused, for a few seconds, then turned and grinned at me then headed off.

Alice then burst into giggles, "In my vision we were getting into 'Sway'." She exclaimed, a little too loudly.

The waiter (still within hearing distance) looked at us, confused and I quickly blurted out. "In your vision as in line of sight, right?"

Alice nodded, and the guy headed off towards the kitchen looking perplexed.

I sighed and took a bite of my food. It was delicious, an explosion of taste in my mouth, and my taste buds were singing for more!

Alice sniffed the smoothie in front of her, carefully. "How do you drink that?" She muttered, looking grossed out.

"I open my mouth, put the straw in and suck!" I joked, taking a sip of smoothie.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone which was flashing. "Ooh. I got a message!" She informed me.

She grinned and pointed the phone in my face. I tore my eyes reluctantly from my food and looked at the message.

From: Jasper

_To: Alice_

_Edward and I are ready, where are you?_

_Love xxx_

I rolled my eyes, "It's not night yet though. Isn't that the whole point of a night club?" I asked.

Alice grinned, "Hun, it is night!" She told me.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at my watch. "It's only 8 o'clock!" I told her, spooning food into my mouth.

"Then we're late! Hurry up already!" She exclaimed, pouting a little.

I quickly finished my food, and we asked the waiter for the check. He hurried away and brought it. He winked at me, and I pulled out some money before Alice could protest. I left the waiter a tip then saw that he had left me a slip of paper. I unfolded the paper to find his phone number and his name, Ian.

I smiled at him, then shoved the number into my pocket. Little did I know that I would be needing it sooner than I thought. Alice and I headed out of the restaurant with Alice who ushered me towards her car.

"Why did you take the number?" Alice asked, curiously. She got into the car and tossed her shopping bags on the back seat. I did the same and she started the car.

"Cause, I didn't want to hurt his feelings," I explained.

Alice grinned, "Your still really kind, Bel." She exclaimed.

"Only when I want to be!" I told her, with a tiny wink. She grinned.

"How are we going to get into Sway again?" I asked, as she sped down the highway in the yellow Porsche.

Alice grinned, "You are going to LOVE my plan!" She exclaimed, but wouldn't say a word more.

* * *

**A/N: like it or not? Leave your feedback, and ill try and update when I can!**

**Lily xoxo **

**D.C: I dont own Twilight...**


	6. Nicola Sorriego, Fake Tans and 'Sway'

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Chapter 5: Nicola Sorriego, Fake Tans and 'Sway'**

**A/N: Hey Guys… Yes, it's me. Sorry I haven't been able to update for like ages, but things have been seriously crazy. I had term projects, millions of exams, term papers and more! I was swamped, so I'm really sorry I kept you guys hanging! I promise to have more regular updates, because I have summer break in exactly 2 days! Enough of my pathetic excuses, on with the action….**

* * *

**Previously on Sorry You Are a WHAT?:**

Alice takes Bella shopping, and they get outfits for Sway, the nightclub they will be going to with Edward and Jasper that night. Bella accidentally dyes her hair blonde, though Alice insists it's hazelnut or caramel. They eat at Chilis, and a boy called Ian gives Bella his number. Bella stuffs it into her jeans, and they leave. Bella asks Alice how they are going to get into the club when they are underage (the club lets in over 21 year olds only) and Alice tells her she has a plan that Bella is going to love.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stared at her confused, as she pulled into my driveway. "What exactly are we doing here?" I asked.

Alice grinned, "That's because we have to get dressed first, then the guys will come pick us up," She exclaimed. She maneuvered the car neatly into my driveway, parked it and hopped out. She was on her cell phone in second murmuring things, which I could not make out.

I got out of the car too, grabbing our shopping bags. Then I carried them and headed towards the front door. I knocked, knowing that Charlie would most probably be out, and as expected nobody came to the door. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, and Alice pranced in after me, her now long bangs bouncing behind her. She looked smug, and I narrowed my eyes at her as I closed the door.

"What was that all about?" I demanded.

Alice waggled her eyebrows at me, "Secret," She murmured.

I rolled my eyes, and we headed up to my room to get ready. After we both get dressed –me in my silver dress and Alice in her dark green one-**(A/N: picture of dresses on profile under chapter 4)**, Alice pulled a peculiar looking can from inside her bag. She started spraying my body, and as my usually pale skin turned a golden yellow, I realized it was fake tan.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, watching my skin turn an attractive bronze, a little lighter than Edward's hair.

She grinned, "It's all part of the plan," She explained.

"About the plan… Will I ever know what it is?" I asked, as Alice finished spraying my body.

She giggled, "I'll tell you when you need to know," She informed me, stuffing the can into her bag, and ruffling her hair up.

I rolled my eyes and looked into my reflection in the mirror. I could barely recognize myself. My skin was now a tanned shade of bronze, and my hair was blonde… oh sorry, 'hazelnut'. The only thing I could recognize about myself were my chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay… do you want blue or green lenses?" Alice started.

"NO! ALICE, I MEAN IT. NO MEANS NO!" I exclaimed, my voice rising a few decibels.

Alice looked taken aback. She pouted for a second then put the lenses back in her bag. I headed away from her, and started folding my jeans up. I noticed the piece of paper with Ian's number on it, and debated whether to throw it in the trash or just stuff it somewhere, but decided on just shoving it into my bag.

Alice then came over and started straightening my hair until it was pin straight. She put some fairy dust on my body, and smeared some body glitter onto my collarbone. She added some black eyeliner, some sparkly lip-gloss and some smoky gray eye shadow. She then stepped back, a look of pure satisfaction plastered across her face.

"Perfecto," She muttered, putting the makeup tools onto my dresser. I sat down on the bed and watched her get herself ready. She combed her long black hair back and then styled it in a simple high ponytail, letting a few tendrils fall to the side of her face, framing it perfectly. She added black eyeliner, dark green eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss before turning to admire herself in the mirror.

"Okay, We're done here," Alice exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

Alice's cell phone then started to ring. It was ironically 'Psychic' by Vanessa Hudgens. Her face lit up.

"The guys are here," She muttered, taking one last look at my outfit and dragging me outside.

A black stretch limo was standing outside my house. Yes, a _stretch limo _in Forks. What the hell was it doing there? Some strange guy was driving it, and as I peered into the back I could see Edward and Jasper's familiar faces. What was going on here? I was about to ask Alice when she dragged me over to the limo. She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

Edward's jaw dropped when he saw me, and at first I was afraid that Alice had outdone it. He just stared at me for a few seconds, and I got a nervous feeling in my stomach. Did I look that bad? Hey, didn't I lose all my self-doubt last year? Just one week of being with Edward, and it had all come flooding back. Perhaps it was because it was sort of intimidating to be dating an Adonis.

However, he hopped out of the car, and kissed my hand. Alice hopped into the car next to Jasper, leaning her head on his shoulder. Edward stared some more.

"Wow, just wow," He muttered.

I giggled, feeling childish. "Thanks, you look 'wow' too," I told him, looking his outfit, which was some black pants which hung in exactly all the right places and a tight fitting black t-shirt, up and down.

Edward smiled, touching my cheek. "However, I prefer plain Bella. I like your new hair color, but didn't you say you didn't like blondes?"

"I never said that, but it was all Alice," I explained, and he grinned. He pulled me into the limo, and we sat in front of Alice and Jasper. He started to kiss me, making me slightly light headed.

"To sway," Alice chirped from behind us. The driver nodded, primly, then took off.

"Let me get this straight. So the plan is for me to pretend to be some Spanish fashion model, and that's supposed to get us in?" I demanded, shooting a look of disbelief at Alice. We were still in the limo, but we were nearing 'Sway'.

Alice nodded, "Yes, You will be Nicola Sorriego. Edward will be your boyfriend, Jasper will be your bodyguard, and I will be your translator, Come on, Bella. I know you were taking Spanish classes last year, Zoe told me," Alice pleaded.

I sighed, "I don't know! Why do I have to be this Nicola girl? I like being me, thank you very much," I muttered.

"Because you're the hottest, duh," Alice stated. Edward nodded, but Jasper looked like he disagreed.

"I think that A-," Jasper started, but Alice cut him off.

"Not now, we don't have time. Did you get the whole plan?" Alice asked, turning to me.

I shrugged, "Are you sure we'll get in?" I asked, as the limo approached the busy club. Hordes of people were lined up outside, all dressed in their snazziest outfits, and ready to dance the night away.

I watched people gasp as the limo pulled in front of the door. "I'm certain we will," She murmured. "Now smile, and don't forget your Spanish," Alice cried, as she shoved me out of the limo.

I put on my fakest 'head cheerleader' smile, and took the silver shades Alice handed to me. I put them on, reluctantly. Alice and Jasper walked ahead, and Edward took my hand and we started strutting through the myriads of people towards the entrance of the nightclub.

The bodyguard at the doors jaw dropped as he saw me approach, and Edward tensed but headed forward. His jaw was clenched, so I squeezed his hand tightly. The bodyguard smiled at me. He was a beefy blonde man in his early twenties, thankfully a different one than had been there last time.

"Hi?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Hola," I murmured, as sexily as I could.

Alice stood on my other side, and Jasper came to stand by us.

"Soy Nicola Sorriego y debo visitar aquí a mi amigo. Este es mi novio Paulo Juarez, mi traductor Alice y mi guardaespaldas Jasper. ¿Por favor déjenos entrar?" I spoke as seductively as I could, shifting from one foot to the other. **(A/N: All my Spanish translations are from an online translator, so I'm sorry if anything is not correct).**

"Huh?" The guy asked, looking confused.

Alice stepped forward, "She's saying 'I am Nicola Sorriego and I'm here to visit my friend. This is my boyfriend Paulo Juarez , my translator Alice and my bodyguard Jasper. Will you please let us in?'" Alice put a sort of Spanish- English accent on which sounded very convincing.

The bodyguard sighed, "But you guys look a little young. How old are you?" He asked.

Alice blew off his question, "Maybe you didn't get this but she's the Spanish underwear model, Nicola Sorriego, and She's late for a meeting with a friend in there," She explained.

Wait a second, now it was _underwear model_? I was about to protest when Alice shoved me in the ribs. "Sí, tengo que ir dentro. Por favor déjeme entrar. Alexander espera." I murmured, rubbing my side.

"She's saying that she must go inside, and that her friend, Alexander, is waiting," . the bodyguard looked confused.

"Does she understand English?" he asked, turning to me.

I shot him a flirty smile, "Si, but me cannot speaks it veery good, Poor shame," I murmured.

Alice grinned, "So are you going to let us in?" She asked.

"por favor, por favor, bastante complazca." I murmured, flicking my long locks over my shoulder. **(A/N: it means please, please, pretty please BTW) **

The bodyguard looked dazed but nonetheless opened the gate to get into the nightclub.

I shot him a smile, " Mucho Gracias, or how do you say eet here… Sank You," I muttered.

The bodyguard nodded, "No problem, pretty lady," He grinned, winking at me. I could hear Edward grinding his teeth, so I said,

"Ciao," And then Edward, Alice, Jasper and I ran into the club. The bodyguard looked after us.

"Ciao is Italian, _Nicola,_" Alice informed me, with a giggle.

I giggled back, then Alice high fived me and we headed into the club. The music was loud, addictive and made you want to dance. The ground was thumping because of its intensity and bodies were swaying in time to the music.

We made our way through the multitudes of dancers. "Wow, your plan worked," I told Alice, who nodded. She was already swaying with Jasper to the music.

"I don't want to say I told you so," She murmured.

"Well you just did," I joked. I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and hugged him close.

He kissed me tenderly on the cheek. "You are breathtaking, _Nicola,_" He murmured.

"I know," I exclaimed with a little giggle as he twirled me around a couple of times, a big grin on his face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Soooo.. I updated! Sorry, as I said before, I was SWAMPED with school… but I've only got one more day left, so updates from now on will be way more regular. Hope you guys liked the chapter…**

**Review please!**

**Lily C.S xoxox **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight (or Psychic by Vanessa Hudgens.) **


	7. Ian Again, Blood and Blackouts

**Sorry, You Are A WHAT?**

**Chapter 6: Ian Again, Blood and Blackouts**

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the promised update…. Thanks to **_**Mish. Rose**_**, **_**LiaHale14**_**, **_**BabyLovinCullen**_** and **_**Team Emmette**_** for reviewing… you guys really made my day, and thanks to all who alerted and faved too! Now, on with the chapter….**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward and I danced for a couple of minutes, or maybe for a couple of hours I don't know. All I knew was that when I was dancing with Edward I was in Euphoria. Time felt like nothing as he locked his arms around me and swayed me gently to the music. Every time he gently spun me around, I'd feel like I was flying. Alice and Jasper danced by us, their eyes locked on one another. Alice had a giant smile on her face, and Jasper was looking at her with a look of sheer admiration. And how could he help himself? Alice was so happy she was practically glowing. Her pale skin even looked illuminated under the silver glow of the disco ball.

As Edward and I shimmied one more time, I threaded my hands through his messy copper hair, and pulled his lips to mine in a tender embrace. He held me close, and we just shuffled along to the music, not bothering to keep in time. It was like those times some girls on the cheer squad had messed up their dance moves when we were performing in the talent show last year to 'Christina Aguilera- I don't need a man', except even though Edward and I were dancing out of time, it felt so right.

"Sooo… Edward? Can I ask for this really annoying favor?" I asked, smiling as sweetly as I could.

"Yes, sure. What?" He asked, grinning back at me.

"I was wondering whether you could tutor me sometime, because if I fail Algebra I will so be kicked out of the squad." I explained.

Edward nodded, "Of course, just say where and when," He muttered, kissing me on the cheek.

"It's going to take a lot of time, I don't even know what a variable is," I warned him.

He just smiled his adorable crooked smile, his topaz eyes bore into mine. They felt warm, safe and gave an air of love. "I don't care if it takes all the time in the world, Isabella Swan, if I get to spend it with you," He murmured.

I then grinned at him, and pulled him over to the bar so I could get something to drink. Despite the fact that dancing with Edward was heaven on earth, I was parched. We approached the bar and Edward cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just one second," The voice of the bartender called from behind the counter. He was cleaning something off the floor. We watched as he stood up, and threw the cloth he was cleaning with in some drawer.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, standing up. He straightened his red tie, and leaned over the counter. He had curly brown hair and a baby face, which resembled Mike Newton's uncannily.

"I'll have a non-alcoholic cocktail," I told him, tossing my hair over my shoulder. The bartender nodded and turned to Edward.

"Er, I'll just have a water," Edward muttered, keeping his topaz eyes glued to me. I shot him a tiny smile as the bartender hurried to make our drinks, well my drinks, because Edward didn't actually drink, so I was gonna end up with his water eventually. Edward carried me onto a stool, and sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. He squeezed it and we watched as the bartender made my cocktail. Then he got a pitcher of ice-cold water from in the fridge and poured some into a glass. He put straws and lemons into the drinks, and then slid them down the counter to us.

Edward paid for the drinks, not allowing me even to reach for my purse. I shot him a thankful smile. We stood up, taking our drinks. I took a small sip of my cocktail, which actually tasted delicious. As I savored it's fruity taste, I started to chug it down vigorously, feeling a sudden thirst for the cool liquid that was making its way down my throat. I had never realized I was so thirsty. Edward chuckled, and I put the empty glass down onto the counter. He handed me his water, which of course he hadn't even touched. I took the water, a thankful smile on my face and sipped it too.

Suddenly, Edward's cell phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID and let out a groaned. "It's Emmett, he probably wants to know where he put his Wii Sports game. As if I'd know…" He shouted over the loud music.

"Why don't you not answer?" I asked him, grinning.

Edward sighed, "Then he'll force me to help him look for it when I go home, Sorry I'll have to take it." He explained, gluing the cell phone to his face. He gestured to me that he was going to take the call outside through the side door and I nodded.

I perched back on the stool, surveying the dancers. I scanned the crowd for Alice and Jasper, and then smiled as I realized they were dancing in the middle of a giant crowd. Jasper was whirling Alice around and Alice was grinning, basking in the light of her new found popularity. I giggled as Alice started to dance tectonic style, and Jasper blended along with her. The horde of dancers crowded around them let out a cheer, and tried to copy their dance moves, seeming clumsy around the 2 vampires.

I hopped off the stool, leaving my water. My stomach was full of liquid, and I felt if I drank a thing more I would barf. I was headed to the ladies room when a voice called out, "Hey beautiful,"

I turned back, thinking it was Edward, but instead found some guy with curly black hair and crystal blue eyes who had been waiting on us earlier that day. The same waiter who had slipped me his number, and I had taken it merely as a gesture of kindness.

"Ian?" I cried, not able to think of how such a coincidence had happened. I mean sure, the tristate area wasn't huge, but it was pretty weird how I had bumped into the same guy twice in just one day.

Ian grinned, his dimples making him look adorable, but in his own sort of way. "You know my name?" He asked, a spark of excitement appeared in his light blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful, but they seemed troubled like a blue lake with a dangerous high tide.

"Well you did write it on the paper," I reminded him, trying not to meet with his eyes. They were the sort of eyes that looked like they could bewitch you, or cast you under some sort of spell.

He grinned again, pushing his curly black locks out of his eyes. "I know, I just didn't think you'd actually look at the paper," He murmured coming closer to me in a way that I felt that resembled a puma coming towards its prey.

I stepped back, feeling uneasy. "Well I did," I muttered. I looked at the side door, wondering if Edward was done with his phone call. This guy was starting to freak me out, and I mean majorly freak me out.

"Don't back away," He murmured, coming closer and stroking my cheek with his finger. I slapped his hand away, and he didn't exactly look taken aback. He didn't even back away.

"I h-have a boyfriend," I informed him, rather prissily. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I couldn't help it. I was hoping he'd get the message that I wasn't interested, so I turned around and started away from him.

He darted after me, pressing me to the wall in a second. I looked towards the side door, panicked. I wondered whether to yell for Edward, or would I just cause some unwanted commotion? I looked towards Alice and Jasper, but they were still amidst the dancers, and they wouldn't hear me even if I screamed into the large speaker.

"I knew you couldn't be single. All the hotties are always taken first and by guys who don't even appreciate them," He started, pressing his body against mine.

I shoved him off. "Edward does appreciate me. Who are you to say he doesn't or does? Heck, you don't even know him," I cried, walking back a few paces.

Ian grinned, a strange glint in his blue eyes. "I love your protectiveness. I can only hope that someday you'll be as protective of me, as you are of him," He murmured, a certain double meaning to his words that I didn't understand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed, my voice rising a few decibels. "Anyway, how did you even know I was here?"

"I followed you. I had to have you. Ever since I saw you in Chili's, my mind has been overflowing with thoughts of you. Of your long blonde hair, of you big brown eyes," He started, trailing off into the distance in a way that if it were in a horror movie would be seriously freaky.

"Shut up, don't talk about me like that. I have a boyfriend who could blow you to pieces, so its best you stay away," I murmured, not wanting to turn to threats but the guy was getting closer, and looking at me in a weird way. Like I was something to eat.

Ian chuckled, "I'm not afraid of your big macho boyfriend. I don't care if he's Hercules, You will be mine," He explained, matter of factly. I let out a cry as he shoved me against the wall, and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to scream but my voice was muffled. I closed my eyes, hoping for this nightmare to end.

Suddenly, I felt an open space in front of me. I opened my eyes, and looked up to find Edward beating the living daylight out of Ian, who was now lying on the floor.

"Don't. Touch. My. Girlfriend," Edward growled, a menacing look in his eyes. With every word, came a blow to Ian's body. He kept on punching, until blood started gushing out of Ian's face, but even then he didn't stop.

I pulled Edwards hand away. "Edward, stop it. You'll hurt him," I mumbled.

Edward had a determined look on his face as his fist pounded Ian's stomach. "I don't give a damn if he's hurt. Nobody kisses you without your permission." He explained, fuming.

I looked around to see that a huge crowd had formed around us. They were all letting out oohs and ahhs as Edward punched the guy. Alice and Jasper made their way through the crowd. Jasper looked at the blood warily, and Alice gripped his hand tightly.

Alice hurried forward to Edward, a certain tone of hysteria in her voice. " Edward! Stop it, seriously," She exclaimed, keeping one hand in her husbands and using the other hand to pull Edward back.

"Come on, man." Jasper cried, in a tone of voice that I could tell that he was holding his breath. He pulled Edward back, and Edward stopped punching Ian, I could tell that Alice and Jasper were sending him messages through their brain, trying to calm him down and to remind him of any humanity he once possessed.

I sighed. This was all because of me. It was always my fault. Edward suddenly stood up, and stepped away from Ian who was lying in pools of his own blood. I rushed forward, feeling a surge of empathy for him despite all he had done to me, or more like tried to do. The poor guys eyes were flickering and he looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Ian?" I cried, sinking down to my knees and shaking his non-moving body. Edward glared at the boy whose eyes suddenly flicked closed.

"Call an ambulance," Some people exclaimed. I shook him, suddenly registering the amount of blood that was seeping from his body. I started to feel faint as I took in it's hideous red color, it's coppery smell and the way it was trickling down onto the floor. I suddenly felt dizzy as my mind registered that it was in fact blood. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, and the next thing I could feel was blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo like it or not? Please review! I'll try to update soon =)…**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **


	8. Hospitals,PhoneCall and Charlies Cooking

**Sorry, You're a What?**

**Chapter 7: Hospitals, A Phone call and Charlie's Cooking**

**A/N: Hey Guys…Here's chapter 7… Thanks to LiaHale14 ,BabyLovinCullen, RoxanneMichelle1o3 ,fdaleny214 ,Crazy Awesome Writer ,mouse555 ,madeliefje ,JazzPotato67 ,emeraldstarforever and PatyCullen for reviewing… You guys are awesome…. Thanks to those who alerted and faved too!**

**Lily =)**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I awoke to the sound of conversation. The darkness of my shut eyelids were comfortable, and it would take too much effort to flick them open. What had happened? Where was I? A million questions ran through my mind, but not even one was I able to answer. There were people speaking now. Voices I could have sworn I heard before, but I couldn't place where from all the throbbing in my head.

"Yes, She'll be conscious soon, right Alice?" I heard a mans voice speak patiently and quietly. Carlisle?

"Yep, just a few more seconds. She can probably hear what we're saying," A tinkly voice I recognized as Alice's. Wasn't she supposed to be on her honeymoon? What happened?

Suddenly, my head throbbed painfully again. I clutched it with a groan. I felt someone stir beside me, "My Bella, are you okay?" He murmured. My angel was calling to me. If I wasn't so much in pain I would have sworn I was in heaven. I flicked my eyelids open to see my boyfriend gazing at me, a concerned look across his face. He was smiling now, but still looked worried. He kissed my cheek, and I groaned at my aching head.

Edward stepped back, alarmed. Alice came forward, jumping up and down so much she made me nauseous.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"What about your honeymoon?" I croaked, feeling sick to my stomach. It was probably my fault for spoiling their plans. I couldn't remember why I was here, but I was sure I had something to do with it. I had too much of a headache to attempt to recall anything that had happened.

"We're leaving in about half an hour," Alice assured me. Good, so their plans weren't totally messed up because of me.

I let out a cry, as the pulsation in my head grew stronger. Carlisle came forward, clad in his white doctors jacket. He handed me some sort of medication. I was too tired to even register what the medicine was, or even what it looked like. My head was spinning, so I just took the glass of water Edward had offered me and gulped the medicine back.

"E-Edward?" I asked. I relaxed back onto the bed, and closed my eyes.

"Yes, my angel?" He replied, with my favorite crooked smile.

"What happened?" I murmured, knowing that even if he told me I wouldn't have the strength to listen. I was starting to feel sleepy.

"Don't worry yourself now, darling. I'll tell you when you wake up," He muttered, pressing his cold lips to my forehead.

"Wake up wh…." I started, before sighing and slipping into a slumber. The last sound I heard was Edwards low chuckle.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in an empty hospital room. "Edward?" I called, feeling freaked out. I took in the empty surroundings, warily surveying the room. I realized with a gasp that I was in a slimy hospital robe. I got up, disgusted and headed through a side door which led to a bathroom. I yanked off the robe and searched around for anything to wear. Anything other than the ugly robe.

I grinned as I found a pink bag filled with clothes propped up on the sink. _Alice. _I thought to myself with a big grin. I loved her. Seriously. I locked the bathroom door just in case and slipped into the shower and took a quick one, then hopped out, wrapping myself in the hospital bath towel, which felt very itchy but at least it was dry. My head ached, but I ignored it. I dried myself quickly, slipped on some clean underwear, my favorite 'True Religion' skinny blue jeans, a 'Finding Nemo' t-shirt and my Chuck Taylor Converse All Stars. **(A/N: Pics of outfit on profile) **

I yanked the brush through my hazelnut hair a couple of times, then grinned at my reflection in the mirror. Knowing that I looked a little good, I headed back into the hospital room where a concerned looking Edward was sitting on the bed, a tray of food in his hands. It was probably from the hospital cafeteria and therefore didn't look very appetising. He smiled, as I came in, looking like a Greek Adonis.

"Where did you go?" I asked him, "I thought you weren't going to leave,".

Edward smiled, " I'm sorry. I went to get you food," He muttered.

"Well, I thought you weren't going to leave for any reason," I teased, heading over to where he was sitting. I stroked his cheek gently, then kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and put the tray down onto the bedside table. I hopped onto his knee and we started to kiss passionately. I knotted my hands in his beautiful hair and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him tightly.

Suddenly my head started to throb again. I clutched it in pain and pulled back. Edward looked startled, but he handed me a pill. I shook my head, getting up off his knee. "No, don't give me that thing again to make me black out," I murmured.

Edward sighed, "Bella, at least sit down on the bed. Carlisle said that you mustn't get up at all," He explained.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, so he carried me into bed, a small smile on his face. He sat me down, and hopped next to me. I scowled at him, so he kissed me on the cheek.

"Now Edward, could you tell me what happened? Why am I here?" I asked him, pouting.

Edward chuckled, and touched his mouth to my lips. I grinned and stopped pouting. "Well, I was beating the living daylight out of that dude. You saw the blood and fainted, and you hit your head when you were falling. Then the EMT's came and put you, because they feared you had a concussion, and that idiot into an ambulance. I came with you, and Alice and Jasper followed in the limo. Then Carlisle did a check up on you while you were out, and you woke up a couple of hours later," Edward concluded, offering me a croissant.

I shook my head, "What about that dude, Ian?" I asked, shooting a look of distaste at the tray of food.

Edward shrugged, looking slightly irritated. "I didn't get in any trouble with the police if that's what you mean. I don't even know what happened after we left the club," He explained.

"No, I mean, is he okay? Did he wake up?" I asked, feeling guilt wash over me.

Edward shrugged again, looking a little suspicious. "Why are you so interested?" He asked.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "He's hurt because of me, Edward," I told him.

Edward shook his head, refusing (as always) to see that it was my fault. "I hurt him, not you," He insisted.

I shrugged and hopped up from the bed. I found my bag on the counter. I snatched it up and pulled out of it my cell phone. Edward carried me back to the bed, and I sat on his knee and snuggled up.

I opened the cell phone then looked around. "Where is my bag?" I asked.

Edward gestured beside me where my handbag lay. I pulled it onto my lap and fumbled around for the slip of paper that had Ians number on it. "You have his number?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it's a long story," I murmured, rummaging through my bag. I was sure I stuffed it in here. I grinned as I found the small piece of neatly folded paper. I dialled Ian's number on my cell phone and after a few rings somebody answered.

"Hello?" I cried, "Is Ian there?"

The lady who answered sounded suspicious. "He's kind of in the hospital," She explained.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, but is he okay?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The girly voice demanded.

"I'm his, er, friend Bella, Who are you?" I shot back.

"I'm his sister Vickie," She explained.

"So is he okay?" I wanted to know. I was starting to get very impatient.

"Yes, he's fine. He should be out of the hospital today. He got beaten up by some crazy dude at some club he went to," She chirped. I felt Edward tense beside me, and I shot him a smile.

"Whoa! I hope he gets better soon," I exclaimed, trying to inject surprise into my voice.

"So do I, I'm so worried about my little bro," She murmured.

"So I'll see you later, okay?" I cried, wanting to end the call. I had got what I wanted. The information that Ian was okay, and that he wasn't dead because of me. That was all I needed to know.

"Wait-Do you know Ian from school?" Vickie asked.

"No," I murmured.

"What school do you go to then?"

I sighed, "Forks High, now I really got to go," I muttered, hanging up.

"What a strange girl," I told Edward.

"What a strange family," He corrected me, "But after all I'm just a crazy dude. Thanks for sticking up for me,"

I laughed, and rested my head on his chest. "Sorry about that," I muttered and he hugged me close to his chest. A few seconds later the door opened and Carlisle came in, a clip board in his hand. He came over and did a quick check up on me before prescribing me some medicine, then telling me I could go.

I gathered my things quickly, anxious to get out of the hospital. Hospitals weren't exactly my favorite places to be. We got into Edwards Volvo, which was somehow waiting, in the hospital parking lot.

"Jasper brought it over before they left," Edward explained, as if he could read my mind.

"Are you sure you can't really read my mind or are you just pretending?" I asked him, teasingly.

Edward grinned and started the car, "I might be," He murmured.

I punched his arm lightly, then grinned. "Where are the two lovebirds anyway?" I asked, referring to Alice and Jasper.

"They are on their honeymoon, remember?" He told me, with a slight smirk. I nodded as Edward drove the car out of the parking lot and we started towards my house.

"What did you tell Charlie?" I asked, looking outside. It was the afternoon now, and when I had left it had been the last morning before school. I checked my cell phone and found a couple of missed calls.

"We told him you slept over at Alices," He murmured.

"And what about my throbbing head?" I asked.

"Well, you do have medicine. If he notices the bruise you can tell him you tripped and bumped your head," He added. I lifted my hand to my head self consciously and felt a sudden surge of pain.

"You bumped your head really hard when you fell. Alice and Jasper were pulling me away so I couldn't catch you," He murmured, sheepishly.

I just nodded, "No problem," I muttered as he pulled into my driveway.

"Well, see ya later," I mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. Edward turned his head and we kissed smack on the lips.

I pulled back, grabbed my stuff and gave him a little wave, "I'll come tonight," He whispered and I grinned.

I rushed towards the door, lugging my bags behind me. I rummaged in my hand bag for the house key, but then gave up and pressed the doorbell. Charlie came to the door, looking scruffy. He had a cooking glove in one hand and a stray with something brown and strange smelling inside.

"Hello Dad," I cried, as he ushered me inside.

Charlie gasped, "What happened to your hair?" He asked.

"Alice," I murmured.

"Say no more," He muttered with a grin. He knew how eccentric Alice could be.

"So did you have a nice time at your sleepover and school?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"What S-, oh yeah, I had a great time." I exclaimed. I had forgotten that I was supposed to have school today. I looked at my watch and realized that school was supposed to end in about 30 minutes. But Charlie didn't need to know that.

"Home early, huh?" He asked. So he noticed. Great.

I quickly changed the subject, "Yeah. What are you cooking? It smells, um, great?" I asked.

Charlie thankfully took the bait. He chuckled and closed the front door. "You don't have to lie, Bells. I was trying to make a casserole, but it didn't, er, end well!" He cringed, and I followed him into the kitchen.

"I'll come back in a minute and whisk something up," I told him, pecking him on the cheek. He nodded and I rushed upstairs to my room. I flung my bag on my bed, then rushed into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water. The water stung my bruises, which I noticed weren't very big, but I didn't care. I pulled off my clothes and pulled out some violet flannel pajamas, pulling my long hazelnut hair into a chignon on the top of my head.

My cell phone started to ring so I grabbed it and answered without checking the caller ID. There was no reply.

"Hello?" I called into it.

"Hello," Came the reply. It was a male voice, and seemed a little familiar.

"Yes? Who is this?" I asked, feeling impatient. I didn't have all day. I was actually pretty hungry.

"It doesn't matter. I transferred to your school," The voice replied, smugly. I couldn't place the voice but I had heard it before.

"Who is this?" I demanded again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful," The voice said, hanging up. And that 'beautiful' was all I needed to place the voice. It was Ian. I pulled the phone from the side of my head and stared down at the ground.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Why the hell had he transferred to my school? Why was I going to see him tomorrow? I sighed, and headed downstairs to make lunch. Why did he sound so smug? The question rang through my mind along with many others. The worst thing was, I would find out soon enough.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So did you like it or not? The next chapter will be at school with Angela and Ben, and some other unwanted guests, and of course EDWARD! =) I'll try to update soon…**

**Leave me a review if you want!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. That's the brilliant Stephenie Meyer! **


	9. Angela,Plans and Apologies

**Sorry, You're a What?**

**Chapter 8- Angela, Plans and Apologies **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved! You guys rule! Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

"What do you mean I'll never get her if I don't be nice to her?" I demanded. Vickie just sighed and sat down on my bed. It was the morning before school. The morning before I would see my true love, Bella. We had to be together, there was no other way for it to be.

"Ian, no girl likes to feel freaked out by some guy," My sister insisted. She pushed her shoulder length black hair out of her eyes and shot me a little smile.

"Vickie, you don't understand, I have to have her," I burst out. I crossed my legs, and opened my cell phone. I had her picture as my phone background. I had taken it when she was at the mall with her friend. She was gorgeous. Beautiful. And I had to have her.

"I know you really love her, but aren't you being a bit obsessive over this girl? I mean, she has a boyfriend. There are a lot of girls other than this Bella girl," Vickie cried.

"DON'T SAY THAT! There is only Bella. At least for me," I burst out. Vickie looked startled at my reaction.

"Ian, no offense, but weren't you just really obsessive about that Courtney girl at your last school?" She asked me.

"It wasn't the same. I feel different. Bella and I are destiny," I informed her, gazing at Bella's picture once more, and smiling.

"Well, whatever. I just think you have a better chance to win her over if you actually treat her well," Vickie cried, standing up. She straightened her jeans, and purple camisole, then looked at her watch.

"Well, I got to get to college. I'll see you later," She exclaimed, coming over to peck me on the cheek and then heading out of the room.

I sighed. What if Vickie was right? I would try anything to be with Bella, and get rid of that stupid boyfriend of hers, the one who thinks he's a model or something. I'm just assuming he's her boyfriend, though, so I'm not sure. So, the new plan was to be nice to Bella, but if that didn't work I would have to resort to more drastic measures.

I chuckled, and then pulled my cell phone to my ear. Plan 'Be nice to Bella'. All systems go.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groaned, and picked up, "Hello," I called into it, groggily.

"Hey, Bella. It's me, Ian," The voice on the other side called. He sounded different. His voice was nicer. Less vulgar than before.

"Yes? What do you want now?" I demanded, trying not to sound rude, but that boy annoyed me.

"Bella… don't be like that…. I'm sorry, honestly, about what happened at the club, and yesterday. I was acting like a crazy stalker, and I'm really sorry. I'm on medication for this sort of thing. I get kind of obsessive sometimes," He explained.

"Go on," I muttered, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"So, I really hope we can be friends. Nothing, er, more." He murmured.

"Just friends?" I asked, to make sure.

"Yes, just friends. I'm truly sorry, Bella." He apologized again.

"It's okay. I forgive you, I guess," I muttered, getting out of bed.

"Yes! I mean, that's great. I'll see you at school," He cried, before hanging up. I closed my cell phone and sighed. He had sounded sorry, I suppose. At least he wasn't acting all weird like yesterday.

I headed into the bathroom and washed my face. Then I brushed my hair and dressed in a dark wash jeans miniskirt, a black tank top, some black ballerina's and finally a black tote bag with a big smiley face on it.

Then I stuffed my schoolbooks into the bag, a grin on my face. When Edward had come over last night, he had helped me to understand some Algebra. He would continue tutoring me today. He was a very good teacher. I then headed downstairs. Charlie had already gone to work so I made myself a bowl of cornflakes with skimmed milk. The doorbell rang when I was halfway through my bowl.

I headed to the door, and grinned as I saw Edward there. He grinned too. He leaned in for a hug, and we hugged for a few seconds, before I pulled him towards the kitchen, where I still hadn't finished my cereal. Edward watched with distaste as I finished off my bowl of cereal, then we got up and headed towards Edwards car. Edward got into the drivers seat and I got into the passenger seat.

"So, Ian called me today," I started casually as Edward revved up the engine of his Volvo.

"WHAT? That idiot again," He muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. I could tell he was mad. He was furious when I had told him about last nights call when he had come over. He wanted to confiscate my cell phone but I insisted that I needed it. He was also very tempted to call Ians number and give him a piece of his mind, but I assured him that he hadn't actually done me any harm.

"Yes, Ian called. And he apologized," I continued, hugging my tote bag to my chest. Edward made the car speed along the way.

"Good, that was what he was supposed to do from the beginning," He insisted.

I nodded, "I know. He wants us to be friends," I informed him.

Edward nearly broke the car wheel off the car. I patted him on the back, trying to calm him down. "Bella, I don't want you anywhere near him. His thoughts before I knocked him out yesterday were malicious. Dangerous. He might hurt you," He exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"Edward, he promised he just wants to be friends. He sounded truly sorry," I told him.

"People can lie, you know," He blurted out. He started speeding in the car really fast.

"Please slow down," I murmured, and he seemed to calm down. He made the car move at a regular pace and soon we were in the school parking lot.

"Just give him a chance," I muttered. "Maybe you guys will be friends too,"

He snorted, "Yeah, and maybe pigs fly. Bella I'm not comfortable around-,"

I cut him off, "You barely know him. Maybe he's a nice guy,"

"You don't know him either,"

"Edward, he called me to apologize, I think he's nice enough," I insisted. Edward pulled the car into a parking space, and sat staring at me.

"I just don't really like him," He told me, keeping his topaz eyes straight on mine.

"Don't try to dazzle me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I ordered, and he chuckled.

"Give him a chance. One chance," I told him. Edward didn't reply.

"Just for me," I whispered, leaning in to touch my lips to his once. He pulled me towards him and we kissed for several seconds.

"Fine Bella, one chance," He murmured, pulling back.

I grinned at him, turning my smile on full wattage. "Now, you're the one whose dazzling me," Edward complained.

I grinned again, and got out of the car. Edward got out of the other side, and came around to take my hand. We headed towards the school through the busy parking lot. I scanned the crowd for our friends, and grinned as I noticed Angela hopping out of her black sedan. She was dressed in some white skinny jeans, a gray 'WildFox' number '87' jersey and some gray converses. She had on her back her gray Jansport and she was grinning as we came towards her.

"Ange!" I cried, leaving Edwards hand and running to give her a hug. Angela hugged me back.

"Bella Swan, why the hell haven't you been answering your cell phone? And why were you absent yesterday? I've been going crazy, I even called Charlie. He said you were at Alice's. Thanks for the invite, best friend," She muttered, jokily.

"I wasn't really at Alice's," I murmured, telling her the whole story.

She gasped as I got to the part about Ian. "He was at the club, and he said he's followed you?" She asked. I nodded, and continued the story, stopping at this mornings phone call.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, protectively, and Angela just shook her head, "He freaks me out. That Ian dude. Bella, you have got to stay away from him," She murmured.

"That's what I said," Edward said, putting in a small grin.

Angela bit her lip, "Bella, he seems like a psychopath," She told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, he just got off to the wrong start. You have to give him a chance," I muttered.

Angela didn't say anything for a few seconds, so I decided to change the subject. "So, Ange, Where's Ben?" I asked, cheerfully.

It was the wrong question. Angela's face fell, and she bit her lip again. Her nervous habit. "Erm, he's not coming today," She informed us, quietly.

"Why? Is he like sick?" I asked her. She locked her car, and we started walking towards school. Edward linked his hand in mine, and walked along by us.

"I'm not sure. After he left yesterday, he didn't answer his cell phone whenever I would call him. In the end I called his mom, and she told me he was staying at his uncles house in La Push and that he might not come to school for a while. She wouldn't say a thing more," She explained to me, sounding pained. I knew Ben was practically her reason to live. She had been dating him for about a year, and I knew he was everything to her. She was head over heels in love with him.

"Wow," Was all I could say. I didn't know how to comfort her.

Edward spoke as we headed into the school building. "He just needs some space, Angela. He'll come back soon enough," He assured her.

I smiled at Edward, feeling lucky to have a boyfriend who could comfort one of my best friends. "You really think so?" Angela asked him.

"Yes, us guys sometimes need space." He told her, and she smiled a little. I smiled at her too, as we headed into homeroom.

I sat down on my desk, Edward and Angela on either side. Mr. Banner was our homeroom teacher, so he was the one who called attendance and gave us the morning announcements.

"Okay, good morning everyone. I'm sure you all know about the 50's dance that will take place tomorrow night after school. Tickets will be on sale today." He started.

Edward grinned at me, "We'll buy some during break time," He assured me.

I smiled back, "We don't have to go," I murmured.

"Yes, we do." He insisted.

"I'm going to surprise Ben. I'm going to get us tickets," Angela told me, with a big grin.

I smiled as Mr. Banner went on about Pep Rallies, and about how Cheer Practice was cancelled for a couple of weeks, and about certain Biology projects, until he came to the last announcement.

"And we have a new student who will be joining this class. Ian Flemming," He exclaimed. Ian walked into the room clad in some jeans and a gray shirt. He grinned at me, and I smiled back a little.

"And he has requested that Ms. Swan shows him around. He says that you are already acquaintances, right Ian?" Mr. Banner continued. Edward let out a growl that nobody but me could here, and Angela tensed beside me too for some reason.

"Yes, Bella and I are friends," He cried, proudly. Mr. Banner gestured for him to take the seat in front of me. Some girls sighed as he walked passed their desks. He was pretty good looking in a strange, dark sort of way. He sat down in his seat then whirled around in his desk to face me, Edward and Angela. His blue eyes bore into mine as he grinned.

"So, Bella, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" He asked, blinking innocently.

"Oh of course, This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," I started, gesturing towards Edward who glared at him. I nudged Edward in the waist until he shot Ian a small smile.

Ian grinned back, "So this is the old boyfriend. I'll be sure not to get on his bad side," He said with a chuckle.

I grinned too, "And this is Angela Weber, my best friend. Or one of them at least," I added.

Angela made a better effort to be nice to him. She shot him a small grin, and he reached out his hand to shake hers. She reached out her hand, and the second they touched she got this weird look in her eyes. She stared into the distance, and abruptly pulled her hand back. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Ange?" I asked her, worried. She didn't move. I looked at Edward in disbelief. What had just happened? Angela's eyes went back into focus, blinked a couple of times.

"What happened?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"Excuse me, please," She cried, in a strange tone of voice. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the room. Mr. Banner stared after her.

"Homeroom isn't over yet Miss Weber," He called, but she didn't reply.

"What happened?" Ian asked me.

I shrugged, "Sorry about that, She doesn't really like meeting new people," I murmured, even though that wasn't true. I just didn't want him to feel that he repulsed her or something. It was purely coincidence that she spaced out when he shook her hand, nothing more.

"Bella," Edward muttered from beside me. I ignored him. Ian looked upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I honestly didn't do anything," He cried, sounding distressed.

I shook my head, just as the bell for first period to end rang. "Don't worry about it. She'll be back. Now we have French, so let's go," I muttered, getting up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and Ian walked on my other side, a small grin on his face.

"What was that about, Angela Weber? And in homeroom too?" I demanded. It was break time and we were in the ladies room. Edward had gone to buy tickets for the dance, and Ian had gone with him, much to the displeasure of the former.

Angela dried her hands, "I didn't want to be his lab partner," She told me, simply.

I shook my head, "Why? He looked so hurt," I mumbled.

Angela sighed, "Bella, I just don't like him." She explained to me.

"Why? What did he ever do to you? And what about in homeroom? Why did you head off?" I asked, curiously.

I folded my arms across my chest and waited for her to answer. "Erm, I wanted to buy tickets," She told me, innocently. She pulled out her two '50's dance' tickets and waved them in my face.

"Angela, don't lie to me. We tell each other everything," I insisted. Everything other than the fact my boyfriend is a vampire that is. And his family.

Angela didn't reply. She just kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Please?" I asked, quietly.

She suddenly looked around, checking that all the stalls were empty. That nobody would overhear. "Okay, Bella. I just got this really weird feeling when I touched him. An awful feeling washed through me and the impulses in my body were telling me to 'back away', 'danger'," She explained.

"What do you mean? What feeling?" I asked her.

And to my surprise, she started to cry. "Bella, I don't know what's happening to me. Every time I touch Ben I get a strange feeling, and when I accidentally touched Edward I get weird feelings too, but not as strong as when I touched Ian. He's bad trouble," She insisted.

"But when you touched Ben and Edward, did you feel the urge to stay away from them? No. So why Ian?" I demanded.

"Because, they are safe. I know them well. I trust them. Ian is strange. I've never felt anything like that before, and it's not in a good way." She murmured, tears still streaming down her face. I came towards her and wrapped my arms around her. We couldn't speak anything more about it because Jessica and Lauren stormed into the bathroom, smug looks on their faces.

"Did that nerd break up with you?" Lauren asked Angela, who suddenly got this weird look of anger in her eye.

"He's not a nerd, you plastic good for nothing Barbie," Angela snapped.

"At least im a Barbie, unlike you imperfect loser," Lauren shot back. Jessica high fived her and I just glared at them both.

Lauren started applying some eyeliner, and suddenly as Angela tensed beside me, and the eyeliner streaked across Laurens face. Angela giggled, causing Lauren to glare at her. I smiled too.

"Oh crap, Jessica, do you have any makeup remover?" She asked her best friend, tossing her silky blonde hair over her shoulder.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Let's get out of here," She murmured. I nodded, and we both headed out of the bathroom, and towards the lunchroom. Edward and Ian were sitting at a table. Edward had a tray with a potato salad, a diet soda, and an apple, while Ian had a burger, fries and an orange juice. They were both silent, not talking at all to each other.

"Hey Guys!" I called breezily, sitting down in the chair next to Edward. Angela got into the chair next to mine.

"Hey Bella," Ian called, cheerfully.

"Hi," Edward muttered, sliding the tray across to me. I grinned at him, and started to eat. Angela got up,

"I'm going to go get some lunch," She muttered to no one in particular. I nodded, and so did Ian and Edward.

"So did you guys get tickets?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. I stuffed a mouthful of potato salad in my mouth and grinned.

"Yes," Both guys muttered at the same time. I sighed.

"So, what class is on your schedule next, Ian?" I asked, cheerily.

"I have Algebra, what about you?" He asked.

"Edward and I have English language, right Edward?" I asked, smiling at my boyfriend, who nodded.

"Bella… I have to tell you something," Edward whispered to me.

I sighed, "Not now, Edward. Please be nice," I muttered, as quietly as I could.

Edward sighed too, "Fine. Ian, who are you taking to the fifties dance?" He asked Ian.

"Erm, I guess I'm gonna go hang out by myself. It's better than staying with my sister," He said with a chuckle.

I giggled, to encourage him. "Why don't you come hang out with us?" I asked. I noticed Edward had tensed beside me.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a third wheeler," He murmured.

"It's okay with us, if you want to come," I told him, taking another bite of salad.

"I'm sure Edward doesn't want me to hang around you too. It wont be very romantic," Ian insisted, eating a French fry and offering Edward and me one. I shook my head and so did Edward.

"Edward doesn't mind, right Edward?" I asked, grinning at Edward who sighed.

"No, I don't mind. Come," He muttered, clenching his teeth.

I grinned at Ian, who nodded. "Fine, I'll come. But I look hideous in 50's clothes," He murmured.

I giggled, just as Angela approached with her tray. She sat down next to me, shooting me a tiny grin. Then she started eating her pasta, not saying another word. The atmosphere was tense for the rest of the lunch period. Every time I tried to start a conversation it wouldn't end very well. I usually earned a cheerful sentence from Ian, then a one or two word answer from Ange or Edward.

I sighed just as the bell for lunch to end rang. "What do you have, Ange?" I asked.

She grimaced, "I have French now," She murmured.

"I've already taken it today." I muttered, sticking my tongue out at her.

Angela punched me in the arm lightly and grinned. "I just don't really like Ms. Blanc," She muttered.

"Well, see you after Language," I cried, as Angela sped off towards French. Edward was throwing away the things on my tray.

"Ready to go to class?" I asked him. He nodded, and put away my tray.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He grinned, "No problem," But his grin didn't reach his eyes. What was wrong with him today?

"Bye, Bella. Ed," Ian cried, waving at us both before heading towards Algebra.

Edward let out a growl, "I hate that nickname," He muttered, and I just giggled as we linked arms and headed to English Language class.

"Bye, Ange," I cried, as Edward and I headed towards his car after school. She grinned at me.

"Bye, Bells. I'll call you," She called, before slipping into her car. Edward and I headed towards the car, until somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I looked and saw Ian, looking a bit perplexed.

"Can I talk to you for five minutes?" He asked, looking nervously at Edward.

I grinned at him, confused at his nervousness. "Sure," I muttered.

"Alone please," He specified.

"Okay… Edward We'll be right back," I called. Edward nodded, not looking very pleased as Ian and I walked a few steps away from the car. Edward got into the car, but I knew he would be listening to every word of the conversation in Ian's mind.

Once we were out of earshot, Ian turned to me, looking concerned. "Why don't your friends like me?" He asked, looking hurt.

"They do like you… where did you get that idea from?" I asked, lying but what could I do? I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm being ridiculous," He cried, sounding genuinely distressed. His blue eyes were glued to the ground.

"You are. They totally like you," I mumbled.

"It's just that, I think they're mad about the whole club thing," He explained.

I shook my head, my hazelnut hair cascading down my back. "They've forgiven you, as I have," I assured him.

He grinned, his whole face lighting up. "I'm glad. Now Bella, please can I take you out for dinner today, as a token of my apology?" He asked, looking very pleading.

"Just you and me?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Yep, if you're not uncomfortable about it…" He started, trailing off.

"Nope, It'll be fine." I muttered, knowing I was going to regret it.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure, see you then," I cried, as he headed off to his car and I headed back to Edward, who had his eyes narrowed at me.

"Why did you agree to go out with him?" He asked me.

"Because I want to make him feel welcome. And besides, I know you're going to be keeping an eye on me, right?" I asked, winking at him.

Edward looked at me, open-mouthed. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm a mind reader," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and got into the car. I followed, lugging my tote bag behind me. Thankfully, we didn't have much homework.

"Are you still on for tutoring me?" I asked him, hopefully.

Edward nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," He cried, starting the engine.

I smiled at him, "I love you," I murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Bella." He replied, shooting me a tiny smile as he pulled the car out of it's parking space.

"Bella… don't forget, I have something to tell you about Ian," He murmured.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house," He muttered, and with that he pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, it's a bit longer than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon and don't forget to check out the pics of the outfits on my profile…**

**Ooh, and if you want leave a review!**

**Lily xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Dammit! **


	10. Algebra, Dinners, and Dresses

**Sorry, You're a What?**

**Chapter 9- Algebra, Dinners and Dresses**

**A/N: ****Hey Guys! Here's the next update… thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved… you rock!**

**Now back to the drama =) **

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

"Vickie, so far, so great!" I exclaimed, throwing my bag pack on the chair and heading into the kitchen where Vickie was cooking dinner. Or more like attempting to cook dinner.

"And hello to you too, Ian." She replied, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello Vickie Flemming, the best and most awesome sister in the world," I put in sweetly.

Vickie grinned as she put some mozzarella on the pizza she was making. "That's better, now what happened?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Bella forgave me and now I'm taking her out to dinner," I exclaimed, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Oh my god, does she love you too?" Vickie asked, eagerly.

"No, not yet. She's still in love with that pretty girl boyfriend of hers. But she'll come to her senses soon and pick me," I assured her.

Vickie grinned, "Good luck with that. So I see my plan is working," She cried, putting the pizza into the oven.

"Yes, indeed. This being nice crap actually works," I muttered.

"I told you!" Vickie exclaimed.

"Well thank you, Vick. Now I have to go do my homework before the date," I cried. Even though Bella didn't know it was a date, I would show her how romantic I could be and she would soon be all over me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Vickie asked, as I started out of the room.

"No, seeing Bella is food enough," I informed her, dramatically.

Vickie giggled, "You're such a romantic," She cried.

I grinned and headed upstairs to my room. If only Bella could appreciate it. _Well, she was going to fall head over heels in love with me today. _I assured myself. Tonight, the charm was going to be turned on maximum level.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Edward, I don't understand how you got the value of both 'x' and 'y' at the same time." I groaned, as I sprawled across my bed. Edward was sitting next to me, the algebra book in his lap.

Edward chuckled, "It's simple, love. You have to replace both with numbers and just try," He exclaimed.

I moaned, "But that could take forever." I pointed out.

Edward kissed my nose. "You have to have a little patience," He informed me.

I nodded, and then Edward spent another hour or so explaining more things to me. When we were done, I let out an exulting cry.

"We're done!" I exclaimed.

Edward grinned, "Just for today," He reminded me.

I sighed. "So what did you want to say about Ian?" I asked him, remembering what he had told me in the car.

"Well… I don't know how to say this, but Ian has this sort of plan in his mind to win you over. He believes it's your destiny to be together," Edward started.

"That's impossible, Edward. He said he just wants to be friends." I cried, remembering our phone conversation the previous morning.

"Well, maybe he was lying. And he is obsessive about you. He wants to get rid of me so that you and him can be together," He continued, looking pained.

"Edward, I would never be with him even if that was true, which it isn't. Maybe you understood wrong." I informed him, climbing onto his lap and pushing the algebra book onto my bedside table, and he nuzzled my ear.

" No, I know it's the truth," Edward continued, and before I could answer, the door opened. Charlie came in, a tray of cookies in his hand.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I cried, climbing off Edwards lap.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Whatever, as you would say. You kids want cookies?" He asked, cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Did you make them?" I asked, looking warily at the tray. Edward chuckled, and so did Charlie.

"No, Bells. Some kind woman at the station gave them to me. She said she is so thankful of my hard work in protecting Forks," He explained.

I grinned, and pulled a few cookies off the plate. I stuffed a couple in my mouth, and chewed. They tasted pretty good.

"Edward, take some, son." Charlie offered the tray to Edward who shook his head.

"No thank you. Esme doesn't appreciate me eating snacks between meals," He explained to Charlie, winking at me out of the corner of my eye so that Charlie wouldn't catch it.

Charlie smiled, "I always thought your parents were wise. Especially Carlisle, he does wonders at the hospital," He cried, hugging the cookies to his chest. "Well, there's a game on so I'll leave you to your tutoring. Good luck with that Edward," He muttered.

"Hey!" I cried, feeling insulted. Edward and Charlie chuckled, and Charlie headed out of the room.

Edward chuckled again, and pulled me onto his lap. We lay there for a few seconds, before my alarm went off, interrupting the moment.

"Urgh, I have to go get ready for my dinner with Ian," I muttered, grabbing some clothes from my wardrobe and heading into the bathroom. I dressed in a black and white dress with a pencil skirt, which Alice had bought for me, some black ballerina's and I held my white clutch purse. **(A/N: pics on profile)**

I quickly straightened my hair, put on some lip-gloss then headed out of the bathroom. I wasn't sure whether I'd overdressed or not, but as I headed back into my room Edwards jaw dropped. "I'm glad this isn't a date, or I would be green with jealousy," He murmured, coming forward to wrap his arms around my waist. I held him close, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Then I heard a car honk downstairs, so Edward and I reluctantly pulled apart, and both headed downstairs. Ian's red Chevrolet was waiting, so I kissed Edward on the cheek and headed out. "I'll be right behind you," whispered my boyfriend.

I grinned. I was glad Edward was going to be there. That way it would feel less like a date, and more like what it really was, a meeting between two friends. I warily got into the car, and Ian grinned at me. "You look gorgeous," He muttered. He was dressed in some dark wash preppy jeans, and a white shirt. **(A/N: pics on profile)** I was glad I wasn't overdressed.

I tossed my hazelnut hair over my shoulder, "I know," I cried, shooting him a tiny smile.

He chuckled, "Arrogant much?" He asked, jokily as he pulled out of my street.

"A little. Where are we going?" I asked, watching out of the corner of my eye the silver Volvo that was following us a few cars back.

" Do you want to go to a restaurant in La Push or Seattle or what?" Ian asked, shooting me a small smile.

"Ummm… Seattle please," I told him, remembering Edward. He would not be able to follow if we were in La Push.

Ian grinned, "Okay. I know a great restaurant there." He informed me, as he turned the radio up. It was some kind of romantic music, which sort of made me want to throw up.

I crinkled my nose up, and he chuckled. "I see you don't like this kind of music," He murmured.

"I like some classical music and some pop and rock," I said, pushing my long fringe out of my eyes.

He changed the radio station to one that had more funky music, and then focused back on the road. I peeked to the back of the car to see if Edwards car was behind us, then grinned as I noticed it a couple of cars back.

"Can I ask you something?" Ian wanted to know, a couple of seconds later.

I nodded, "Sure, yeah?" I asked, focusing my attention on him.

"How long have you been dating Edward?" He asked me.

I didn't reply, trying to count the months in my head. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to. It's personal. Sorry, I'm so stupid," Ian cried.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I was trying to count the months; we've been dating 2 years give or take, " I told him, truthfully. Including the time Edward left, but Ian didn't need to know that.

"Whoa, and you really love him?" Ian asked. He was watching me out of the corner of his eye in a way that made me feel a little afraid. Why was he asking me this anyway?

"Yes, yes I do," I muttered, not knowing how to respond.

"But if he did something bad to you would you break up with him?" Ian wanted to know. These questions were getting pretty personal for a guy who I'd only known 2 days. Even though I said they weren't personal, but in fact they were.

"Erm, I'm not sure," I told him, looking out of the window. We were approaching Seattle City Center and Ian pulled into a street called Pike street. He started down the road, and stopped suddenly in front of an exquisite looking restaurant called ' The Tango restaurant and Lounge' **(A/N: it's a real place, you can google it!) **. No offense, but how could a waiter afford to eat here? This seemed like one of the places Edward liked to take me, and I wouldn't agree because it was too expensive.

"Why are you asking?" I demanded, as he pulled into a parking space in front of the restaurant.

Ian shrugged, as he parked the car. "I just wanted to know," He muttered. He switched off the engine, and got out of the car. I was about to open the car door when Ian opened it for me.

"Why thank you," I mumbled, as I got out of the car. Ian locked the car door and then offered me his hand. I hesitated but took it reluctantly. I saw Edwards silver Volvo push into the street, so I pushed Ian towards the door of the restaurant and we headed in.

It was cold inside, due to air conditioning, and it was as fancy as it looked from inside. We headed towards the door, and a server showed us to a table for 2 in the corner of the restaurant. Ian pulled out my seat, and I sat down. Then he sat down opposite me, a big smile on his face.

"Should I bring you the menu?" The server asked. She was an older middle-aged woman with a bored look on her face.

"Sure," I cried, smiling warmly her way.

Ian smiled at me again, "You look beautiful when you smile," He informed me.

"Thanks." I murmured, feeling uncomfortable.

The server brought us two menus and we quickly placed our orders. I ordered an 'Ensalada con Pato', and Ian ordered 'Croquetas de Papas'. We each ordered with them some of ' Tango's Homemade jugo de naranja' or orange juice.

"Do you want a touch of champagne with that?" The server asked.

Ian nodded, "I will, what about you Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I don't drink, I do crazy things if I do," I giggled, and Ian chuckled. The server nodded, then headed away with our order.

I looked over the restaurant which was dimly lit, and had on pleasant Spanish music. It was a happy atmosphere, perfect for dates. Of course, this wasn't a date though. I looked over Ians shoulder, to the right, hidden almost completely from view, on a table a couple of tables away, was a head of copper hair. Edward poked his head out at me, and gave me a thumbs up, then crouched back into his hiding place.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself," Ian started, his breathtaking blue eyes staring straight into mine.

"Well, I am head cheerleader, I have pretty much a lot of friends. I live with my divorced father Charlie in Forks. Before, I used to live with my mother Renee in Phoenix but then I moved back here," I told him.

"And you've been dating Edward ever since you came?" Ian asked, sounding more interested than he should be in such a matter.

I nodded, "Yup," I murmured.

"He must be a _very _special guy then," Ian commented, something strange coming into his eyes that I could not place.

"Yes, he is very special." I agreed, then decided to change the subject. "What about you Ian, tell me about you." I ordered.

"Well, I live with my older sister Vickie who attends Seattle University. My mom and dad died when I was younger, and ever since we've been living in Seattle, my parents left us a pretty big trust fund you see, that is why Vickie doesn't need to work just yet," He told me.

"Then why were you working in Chilis?" I asked him.

Ian grinned, "I was filling in for my friend on that day. I guess it was just destiny that we met," He muttered, winking at me.

I nodded, "Maybe," I muttered knowing that there was nothing related to destiny in the matter.

Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID. Angela. "Sorry, I'll have to take this," I told Ian, standing up.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is it Edward?" He wanted to know.

I shook my head, "its Angela," I told him, quickly heading away and towards the ladies room before he could stop me.

"Hey Ange," I cried, as I closed the door of the bathroom.

"Hey Bells, I have the best news ever!" She cried, excitement ringing in every tone of her voice.

"What?" I demanded, sitting down on a chair that was put in the bathroom. Actually there was a whole set of chairs. That was how fancy this restaurant was.

"Ben said yes to the dance tomorrow. I reached him on his uncles phone number. He said he's not going to school but he can make it to the dance," She exclaimed.

I grinned, "That's awesome, Ange. I'm so happy for you," I cried.

"You know what that means?" Angela prompted.

"What?" I asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"We have to go dress shopping today," She cried.

"I cant. I'm out to dinner with Ian." I told her.

"WHAT? You're out to dinner with _Ian_? Bella, dear, are you insane?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not a date, Edward is keeping an eye on us. It's a sorry dinner, I'll explain to you later," I muttered, quickly.

Angela sounded confused, "Ookay? Well, Bella you have to get out of this date thing. Eat quickly then you can leave, what's the name of the restaurant?" She asked.

"It's not a freaking date! The restaurants name is 'Tango Restaurant and Lounge,'" I told her.

"Fine, date or no date, you're going to get your butt out of that restaurant when I call you, got it?" She demanded, jokily.

I giggled, "Fine. At least give me an hour or so," I muttered.

"That's all your getting," She burst out.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are we going to buy the dresses from anyway? I don't know any stores that sell 50's clothes," I told her.

"Well, I do. My grandmother told me about this small store in La Push. I'll tell you when I come. Now go back to your date," Angela muttered.

"It's not a date!" I complained.

"Whatever, bye Bells." She cried, hanging up.

"Bye, Ange," I muttered, closing my cell phone. I rolled my eyes at my crazy friend. She reminded me of a certain person when she was happy. A person whose name starts with 'A' and ends with 'lice'.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sat at the table feeling bored out of my guts. Bella had just gone to pick up her phone call in the Ladies room, and that idiot was sitting around playing with something on his mobile. I hated him. I honestly did, and I didn't know why Bella had to be nice to everyone. Why did everyone deserve a second chance? Especially a low life like that Ian guy she had taken a liking to. He may look like a normal person but he's not. He's a psychopath with a life plan of making Bella his. As if I'll let him. She's my soul mate, and nothing will ever come between us, especially that idiot.

_I wonder if Bella will let me kiss her tonight. _The freak was thinking. If only he knew I could hear him, and wanted to smash him into a million little pieces, that would wipe the smirk off his smug little face. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer, but I couldn't because of one simple word: Bella.

She always had to be the nice person. But then again, that was one of the things I liked best about her. She was kind, pure hearted and just all in all good-natured. Even as head cheerleader, she was nothing like those you would see in those teen movies. She didn't think she was better than anyone else, and she was always pleasant to everyone. I was thinking of her beautiful long brown hair and her chocolate pools of eyes when their food came.

When the server had come to me, I had merely ordered a glass of water, which lay untouched by me. I watched as she put down Ian's food in front of him, and Bella's food in front of Bella's place. Then she placed down the two drinks.

"This is the one with the champagne," The server cried, in a voice that was supposed to be only for Ian to hear, but of course because of my vampire hearing, it was as if she had shouted it in my ear.

Ian nodded, and placed the one she gestured to in front of him. When the server had gone, I watched in disbelief as he switched the two drinks.

_Bella says she goes crazy when she has a bit of champagne so what will happen when she gets a lot. Maybe it can work to my benefit. _Ian thought, then he brought a mental image that I wanted to kill him right there, him kissing Bella, his fingers in her beautiful light brown hair….URGH! I hated the guy so much.

I had to tell Bella, I had to let her know. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Bella's number. "Hello," She murmured.

"Hey, Are you still in the bathroom?" I asked, keeping my voice down so that Sir Jerk-alot wouldn't hear.

"Yes, why?" She asked, sounding interested.

"Well I need you to meet me outside, just for a few seconds," I muttered.

"Fine Edward," She cried, before hanging up.

I got out of the seat, and headed as quickly as I could out of the store, hoping Ian wouldn't catch a glimpse of me.

"So you're saying that Ian changed our drinks?" Bella demanded, a few minutes later in front of the restaurant.

"Yes, love." I murmured.

"But why would he do that?" She wanted to know. She looked so beautiful when she was confused.

"Because, he wants to see what you'll do when you're crazy, maybe work it to his advantage," I explained.

"Edward, I don't think Ian would do that," Bella started.

"Oh but he would, he's not as innocent as you think," I informed her, running a hand through my hair.

"Is this because you don't like him?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, Bella. I swear it's true," I insisted, meeting her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward, it just doesn't seem logical," She cried, before turning on her heel and heading back into the restaurant. I sighed and followed her. I guess it was back to my hiding place.

I got back into my seat, and watched as Bella took a gulp of her drink. _I cant believe that bastard of a boyfriend of hers would follow us here, then tell her about the champagne thing. I can even see him sitting at the table. It's a good thing I changed the drinks. _Ian was thinking smugly.

I wanted to snap his little neck. Now Bella would think I was lying. This was probably all part of his master plan to take Bella from me, or turn her against me at the least. I pinched the bridge of my nose, so that I wouldn't go beat the guy to a pulp. Even if he deserved it, Bella wouldn't approve. And she was the person who I most needed the approval of.

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

I cant believe that bastard of a boyfriend of hers would follow us here, then tell her about the champagne thing. I can even see him sitting at the table. It's a good thing I changed the drinks. Bella was now sipping at her orange juice, a smile on her beautiful face. She was just so gorgeous. I wonder if she knew about her boyfriend being there or she just saw him when she was making her phone call to her best friend.

"So are you enjoying the juice?" I asked her, watching to see her reaction.

Bella nodded, "It's very fresh," She told me, putting down her juice and taking a bite of her dinner, "This is very good too," She exclaimed, gesturing towards her salad.

I smiled, "I told you it was a good restaurant." I mumbled. I picked up a napkin and wiped a piece of salad from on the side of her face, shooting a smug look in the direction of her boyfriend.

She smiled, and I took a bite of my own food. When we were both done, I noticed that some couples had started dancing in the center of the restaurant, which served as a dance floor. I stood up and held my hand out to Bella, who looked startled.

"I don't tango," She muttered.

I grinned, "I'll teach you," I cried, pulling her off her feet. She followed me reluctantly to the dance floor. I caught her staring in the direction of her boyfriend. So she knew he was here. That explained a lot. I grinned as I saw how confused Bella looked on the dance floor. Shooting her an encouraging smile, I began to teach her how to dance.

First we faced each other, close enough that our torsos were touching. Bella looked uncomfortable but I ignored her discomfort. I placed my right hand on the middle of Bella's lower back, then extended my left hand out to my side, with my arm bent and grasped Bella's right hand loosely. I helped her to place her left hand on my right shoulder, and her right hand in my palm with her right elbow bent.

On the first beat, I walked forward slowly with my left foot, placing down my heel first and then my toes. Bella mirrored my movements, moving her right foot backward, then landing her toes and then her heel. On the second beat I stepped forward slowly with my right foot so that it moved past my left, as if I was slinking forward, Bella copied and then we started to get into the dance.

"Wow, you're good at this," Bella cried, as I tipped her backwards, then we started to Tango to the music again.

"My mother used to teach this dance. She was from Spain." I told her, proudly. I felt my eye tear up as it always did when I talked of my parents.

Bella nodded in approval, and we danced for a few more minutes until Bella's cell phone began to ring. She stepped away from the dance floor and I could see her laugh as she talked.

"Okay Ange," She cried, before hanging up. She looked towards me sheepishly, then came forward as if having made a decision.

"Well, this has certainly been very nice, but I must go and get a dress for the dance tomorrow," Bella informed me.

I nodded, "Of course. I'm sure you will get something great," I told her, smiling. On the inside I was in pain though. Bella was leaving already? Had the time flown so fast?

"Thanks again," She muttered, before shooting me her big gorgeous smile and turning on her heel out of the restaurant. I headed back to my seat and called for the server to bring the cheque, and she did.

As I was paying, I saw a head of bronze hair swiftly head out of the restaurant. Edward freaking Cullen. Bella's boyfriend. And as I stood up, and started heading out of the restaurant, I made a promise to myself. I would get revenge on Edward Cullen not because he had done anything, or maybe he had: because he had followed Bella and I here, but the biggest reason for my revenge was because of who he was, the boyfriend of my one true love.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, Chapter 9! I hope you liked it, even if it was a little long…I'll try to update soon =)**

**If you want, leave a review… I would love to know what you think!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No, not me! **


	11. 50s Dances, Jackets and Ephyl Chloride

Sorry, You're A What?

**Chapter 10- 50's Dances, Jackets and Ephyl Chloride**

**A/N: Hey guys… here is the next update. Warning: It has A LOT of drama. Oh and thank you to all my reviewers, alerters and favers… You guys are the best! And I wanted to ask, I finally put onto my profile my beta reader profile, so I'm accepting Beta requests. If any of you want me to beta your story just PM me.**

**Anyway, enough of my jabbering. **

**3,2,1 Action!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I grinned as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress I had bought with Angela the previous day was breathtaking. It was a mossy green, that brought out the green in my brown eyes, as Angela had said. It had short sleeves, a slightly puffy skirt and was a minidress. The lady in the store had told us it was an authentic 1950's taffeta prom dress. I had matched the green dress with silver sandals and a silver clutch bag, and I had on an intricate blonde 1950's style wig. I didn't even look like me anymore; I looked like this funky 1950's girl.

I looked beside me and saw that Angela was grinning too. She had on her light brown hair a long black wig that had a 50's hairstyle. She was dressed in a colorful red and black swing dress with a belt. She had paired it with some black heels and a black clutch.

"Wow," Was all she said, as she took in our reflections.

"You can say that again," I mumbled, pulling up the pink lipstick from on my dressing table. It was a vibrant shade of pink. We were at my house, getting ready for the 50's dance, which was supposed to start in about an hour.

"Wow," Angela repeated. I punched her lightly in the arm, and then looked at her dress. She looked gorgeous. We both did. And the guys were going to be so impressed.

"Angela, do you not spend any time in the sun?" I asked her, looking at her skin. It was the color of snow, a pearly white. Not as white as Edwards porcelain skin but almost.

"What do you mean?" Angela exclaimed, smearing blush on her cheeks.

"You just look so white. So pale," I pointed out. I parted my lips and applied from the bright lipstick. Bright lipstick was apparently 'The rage' back then.

Angela shrugged, snatching the lipstick from me, then decided that the red one would match better with her outfit. She applied, pouting slightly then turned to me, "I don't know. I don't notice any difference," She cried, gesturing towards her skin.

I don't know why but there was a subtle difference in Angela. Her skin was a more pearly white, her lips were pinker even without the lipstick, her hair was glossier and her eyes were sparklier than ever.

"Are you sure you didn't do some sort of makeover or something?" I asked, as I sat down on my bed. I was ready for the dance now.

"What makeover? No, I didn't do anything," She told me, sounding surprised as she replaced the cap on the tube of lipstick. She came and sat down next to me on the bed, clutching her purse to her chest.

"Oh my god, Bells. I'm so excited. Ben is going to be there!" She exclaimed, her light brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So is Ian," I muttered, not knowing why I even brought him into the conversation.

Angela's eyes seemed to widen. "What is going on between you two anyway?" She demanded.

"Ange, there's nothing going on between us," I answered her, honestly. She seemed to believe me, because the surprised look on her face turned to relief.

"Good Bella, cause I still think he's bad news," She reminded me, looking concerned.

I rolled my eyes, "and I think that you and Edward should give him a chance. Try to be his friend. He's been through a lot. His parents died, I already told you his story yesterday at the shop," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. So his parents died, doesn't make him a saint," She exclaimed.

I gasped, "Angela! How can you say such a thing?" I reprimanded.

"Bella, it's so true. I told you before, I have a really bad feeling about him," She warned.

"You and your bad feelings!" I cried, my voice rising a few decibels.

"It's like something I've never felt before," She pointed out to me.

Suddenly, Edward came in, looking a vision in a gray suit with a green tie, almost the same color as my dress. He must have seen me getting it and decided to color coordinate. "Hey ladies, what's up? You both look 50's fabulous!" He smiled at each one of us. Angela and I smiled back.

"I was just trying to convince Bella that Ian is a psycho," She burst out.

"And I'm trying to convince Angela that he's a perfectly nice guy," I shot back.

"Psycho,"

"Nice Guy!"

"Psycho!"

"Nice Guy,"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, looking stressed. "Both of you stop it. We're not in the fifth grade anymore," He pointed out.

Angela and I looked at him sheepishly. "Besides, I agree with Angela. That drink thing proved he is a weirdo," Edward concluded.

"Thank you!" Angela exclaimed, shooting me a triumphant smile. She stuck her tongue out at me and waggled it.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Edward, don't even get me started on that drink thing. You didn't need to lie so you could get Ian in trouble," I started.

Edward cut me off, looking so hurt as if I had just slapped him. "I'm not lying, Bella. He switched the drinks," He explained.

"And why would he do that?" I demanded, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. I was sick of them being mean to Ian for no reason other than they didn't like him. It just wasn't fair to him. "He's not an extra on Criminal Minds, you know. He's merely a teenage boy. A nice funny one, who happens to be good at Tango dancing," I smiled as I remembered last night. It was fun to hang out with Ian, knowing that there is no sexual pressure. We could be friends and we didn't have to be anything more.

Edward was silent for a couple of seconds. Angela looked confused like she was trying to piece together our conversation and try to understand what the hell was going on. "Why would he do that?" I burst out again.

"Because he loves you," Edward said, quietly.

"No, he doesn't. He told me he just wants to be friends," I told him.

"Bella, I _know _he loves you." Edward shot me a knowing look.

"Maybe you understood wrong, and besides: if he loved me as you claim he does, then why would he put alcohol in my drink?" I asked him.

Edward was not the one who answered. Instead Angela jumped in. "Bella, you and I both know that you get majorly tipsy even if you take a tiny shot of alcohol, so maybe he wanted to work that to his advantage," She explained.

"What? No, Ian would never do that," I told them. Edward and Angela looked like they wanted to protest, so I continued, confidently.

"And if you are both so hung up on the idea that he's in love with me, I'll ask him tonight at the dance if he is, but I bet he isn't," I added.

Angela and Edward nodded their approval. "But for the record, Bella, he so is!" Angela blurted out.

I rolled my eyes just as a car honked outside. We peered out of my window to see Ben in a green Hyundai Matrix. It looked new. "New car?" I muttered to Angela.

She nodded. "His uncle must have got it for him," She smiled as she gazed out of the window.

"Ben!" She exclaimed.

"Play it cool," I reminded her.

Angela nodded, then bit her lip. "What if Ben doesn't like me anymore?" She asked.

"He agreed to go with you, so he must," I told her.

She grinned, knowing I was right.

"Angela, did you get paler?" Edward asked, a confused look on his porcelain face.

"That's what I asked her!" I cried.

Edward chuckled, and Angela shook her head. "Guys, I didn't do anything to myself," She assured us, perplexed.

Edward and I grinned at each other. Edward still looked confused. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Angela let out an exasperated cry and hurried down the stairs. Edward chuckled, then we linked hands and walked to Ben's car.

**

* * *

**

**Ian's P.O.V**

I stared into my mirror, brushing my curly black hair back. I smeared some gel in my hair, and then looked over my outfit. I was in a black suit Vickie had bought me for the dance. Apparently men wore suits back then. Go figure. I looked over my reflection one last time before stepping back. I fastened my wrist watch onto my wrist then sighed. I would never be as perfect as Bella's boyfriend. I would never have a chance against him. He was like a freaking Greek god. And I was still trying to be the nice guy. But Vickie was right, every time I was nice to Bella, she liked me more. The nicer I was, the closer we got. And if the nice guy thing wasn't going to work out, I could always turn to more drastic measures. I had a few tricks up my sleeve if I was going to force Bella to be with me. I hurried into my sisters room, hoping she wouldn't be there. I rummaged through her drawers, looking for the thing I needed. A can of Ephyl Chloride that Vickie often used to use as a painkiller after mom and dad died. The doctors had prescribed it for her because she had often gone into depression, so they would spray this aerosol version of it and she would pass out, and when she woke up she wouldn't remember why she was upset.

I took the small can of Ephyl Chloride and stuffed it into my jacket pocket, in the back so that nobody would see it. It would be perfect for my plan. Ideal. If things came to the worst, I would have to resort to it. I headed out of Vickie's room, a big smile on my face. I put my shoes on, and then shuffled downstairs. Vickie was in the living room, textbooks spread out in front of her.

"Hey Vick," I cried, flopping down onto the couch. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, breezily. She had tied her shoulder length black hair in a French twist and her blue eyes flashed.

Vickie groaned, "I'm writing a paper. 10 pages. Due in 2 days," She complained.

"I'm sure you'll do great," I assured her, getting up.

"Aren't you going to your dance?" She asked, suspiciously.

I nodded, "Yup, I just wanted to see what you were doing," I explained.

She nodded, "Have fun!" She ordered, smiling a little as she scribbled something down.

"Bye," I muttered, heading out of the front door. I headed towards my red Chevrolet and got in. As I started the engine, a big smile formed across my face. I was going to win Bella Swan over, whether the easy way or the hard way.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I grinned as we pulled up in front of the school. The decorations were seriously over the top, and I hated to admit this but Lauren and Jessica and the rest of the Spirit committee (which I had not wanted to join because it took up practically all of their free time) had outdone themselves. Almost as good as Alice's decorations. Ben pulled into a parking space, and we all got out. Edward opened the door for me, and I got out, pecking him on the cheek.

"Isn't Ben a little bigger than before?" Edward whispered, in a voice that Ben and Angela who were getting out of the other side of the car, wouldn't hear.

I watched Ben help Angela out of the car, and almost let out a gasp as I realized he was now taller than Angela and bulkier. Why was everybody changing? It was so weird.

Edward pulled our tickets out of his jacket pocket, and we started into school, Angela and Ben following. I looked back and saw that Angela had a giant smile on her face, so I was glad she was having fun. We showed our tickets to Zoë who was sitting at the door. She smiled and let us in. "Have fun," She cried, giving us a small wave.

I smiled back and led Edward into school. As soon as we stepped into the hallway, we could tell the dance was poppin'. Hound Dog by Elvis Presley was playing loud and clear, and as we stepped into the gym we saw a flurry of color. Everyone was dressed in colorful fifties clothes, their hair in wigs or else styled in a 50's hairstyle. Everyone was dancing the jitterbug, and I giggled as I saw Peter and Jojo on the dance floor. Peter was dressed in an Elvis Presley costume, and Jojo was dressed in a pink swing dress with a black belt, some black shoes and a black clutch. Joanna's dark brown hair was styled in a curly 50's hairstyle, and she had bright pink lipstick on her lips. I waved to them, and they both waved back.

As 'That's Amore' by Dean Martin started, Edward pulled me onto the dance floor. Suddenly Edward pulled me to him, his hand on my hip. He placed my hand on his shoulder, and we clasped our other hands to the side. He stepped backward, then pulled me forward. "You step forward, and I step back," He instructed me.

I nodded, a little unsure but obeyed. We swayed back and forth to the music for a few turns, then he dipped me back and twirled me around, then we started the back and forth motion again. "What is this dance called?" I asked Edward.

He grinned at me, my favorite crooked smile. "It's the Foxtrot, baby doll," He muttered, seductively. I giggled, and we continued to dance until the song was over. As 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole started, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Ian asked Edward, who just held me tighter to him. He didn't reply.

"May I?" Ian repeated.

Edward sighed, "It's up to Bella," He muttered.

"Bella?" Asked Ian, smiling at me as he held out his hand.

I shrugged. "Just one dance?" Ian pleaded, and I just sighed and took his hand. Edward stepped away, narrowing his eyes at Ian.

Ian smiled as he started to sway me slowly to the music. "Do you want me to teach you how to dance the Waltz?" He asked me. "It was popular in the 50's," He added, shooting me a wolfy grin.

I shrugged, "Sure,"

He started off by placing my right hand in his partners left. He draped his right hand on my left hip. I felt Edward grind his teeth from behind us, and I shot him a tiny smile over Ian's shoulder.

Ian then helped me position my left hand on his right shoulder. We started dancing to a 1-2-3, 1-2-3, count. Stepping backwards on the first count, then forward, and on the last count sliding our right foot to the left and landing on our toes. I giggled. It was kind of fun.

"You like?" Ian asked, smiling as we repeated the count until the song came to an end. Edward came over, just as 'You, You, You' by the Ames Brothers started.

"Your song is over," He informed Ian who just shook his head.

"It's up to Bella to decide," He told Edward.

"She's my girlfriend," Edward reminded him.

"Well, she's my, uh, friend," Ian shot back.

I sighed, "I'm going to get a drink," I cried, heading off. I watched as Edward went off to stand with Angela and Ben who were standing by the door, and Ian headed in the opposite direction.

I watched as Lauren and Jessica approached with their dates. They shot me smug smiles, and I just rolled my eyes. Lauren had on an outrageous long frost blonde wavy wig, a white and light green tube dress, and some light green heels and a clutch. Jessica however was dressed in a disgusting yellow puffy dress, which looked like it belonged to a chicken. She had on a short blonde wig which made her look hideous, and some gold stilettos and a gold bag. Tyler just smiled a little my way, dressed in a light green suit to match Lauren's dress, and Jesse Newton, who came with Jessica, was dressed in a navy blue suit with a yellow tie. He winked at me, as they passed by.

I just rolled my eyes and headed to the drinks table. I was about to put myself some punch when someone held up a cup, and poured me some punch into it. He handed it to me, and I realized it was Mike Newton. He had on his arm, his girlfriend Lucy, who he had cheated on me with. She had on a peach colored mini dress with a slightly puffy skirt, silver heels and a silver bag. She had styled her ginger hair in an elaborate fifties hairstyle.

He held out the punch, and I took it warily. "What do you want?" I asked him, rolling my eyes slightly.

He sighed, "Bella, come on. Don't be like that," He pleaded. Lucy smiled at me, kindly.

"Be like what?" I asked, innocently.

"All cold and not the Bella I know. Come on, we used to be such good friends," He complained.

"Well that was before you messed it up," I reminded him, sipping my punch.

"Bella, we both got our happy endings. Why can't we be friends?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Because, friendships are built on trust, and you abolished any trust I had in you," I told him.

Lucy stepped forward, smiling at me. "Bella, come on. I've always wanted to be your friend. Mike said he was sorry, and I am sorry too. We should have waited until you guys broke up," She cried.

I scowled at them both, "Well that didn't happen. And it broke my heart," I reminded her.

Mike sighed, "I'm sorry, I mean it. Please can we just be friends?" He asked me.

I finished the punch, and placed the empty cup in the trashcan. "I'll think about it, Mike." I muttered.

Lucy and he both grinned at me. "Thank you, Bella," Lucy exclaimed, then they headed off to the dance floor to continue their dance. I sighed, and headed to the ladies room to reapply my lipstick.

**Ian's P.O.V**

I watched as Bella headed into the ladies room, and decided that I had to put a plan into action. I headed over to Angela who was standing with her date. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Angela," I cried, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Hello?" She muttered, her date looked suspicious.

"Erm, could you tell Ed that Bella wants him to go to her house and get her a jacket? She spilt punch on dress, and she's in the ladies room trying to clean it," I told her.

She looked reluctant. "I did see Bella go into the ladies room." She muttered. "Hey! Why don't you tell Edward?" She asked.

"Angela, it's no secret that Edward and I loathe each other," I reminded her.

She nodded, "Fine, I'll tell him when he comes back from outside. He was answering his cell phone," She told me.

I just nodded, and headed towards the punch table to get a drink. Phase one, complete.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I headed out of the ladies room after applying lipstick to find Ian standing by the door. I jumped, surprised.

"Whoa! Dude, you scared me!" I exclaimed.

Ian chuckled, "Sorry about that, Bell- may I call you Bell?" He asked.

I shrugged, "That's a new one. Everyone calls me Bells," I told him.

"Even Edward?" He asked, as we headed back into the gym.

I shook my head, "Nope, Edward doesn't really nickname me," I muttered. I grinned as 'Come on-a my house' by Rosemary Clooney started. It was one of my favorite 50's songs. Renee loved fifties music, so I had gotten accustomed to most of the popular songs.

"I love this song," Ian exclaimed.

"Me too," I muttered, in disbelief. He pulled me to the dance floor and we started to swing to the music.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

Ian sighed, "He saw us dancing right now, and stormed out. He must have got mad or something. When you were in the bathroom, he came over and started yelling at me about stealing his girl," He muttered.

I sighed, "I don't know what his problem is," I murmured. "He and Angela are both insisting…" I started then trailed off.

"Can I ask you something, Ian?" I asked.

"Sure, Bell. Anything," He mumbled, swaying me to the music. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Are you in love with me?" I asked.

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

"Because Angela and Edward are both insisting that and I assured them its not true," She continued.

I decided to lie. It would get Bella on my side. I could proclaim my undying love for her later.

"Sorry, but that's utter B.S. I am not in love with you." I muttered. _I am not in love with you, I am totally insane about you. You are my reason to live._

Bella's eyes lit up, as if in happiness. " I knew it! Oh my god. I knew it was true when you were telling me you wanted to be just friends," She cried, and before I knew it, I was in her arms. She was hugging me. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Of course we're just friends. Best friends in fact. That's the thing I like best about you, there's no pressure," I lied. _I want all the pressure, I love you. _

Bella laughed again, "Whoa, That's what I was thinking. Oh god, I'm so relieved," She exclaimed.

I smiled at her. Did she know that her laugh was the most beautiful sound ever? Not birds singing, or the ripple of a waterfall, but Isabella Swans laugh. "Me too, Me in love with you? How hilarious," I lied, laughing along with her.

She laughed too, "I love this about our friendship. It's so easy. All the other guys, they make me so nervous, because I know they're crushing on me or something. This is like amazing," She told me.

"No crushing on you here," I lied. "In fact I have a girlfriend," I told her.

She smiled, her face lighting up. Her deep brown eyes sparkling. "Really? Tell me about her. What's her name?" She demanded, as we swayed to the music. A new song had started. 'Don't be Cruel' by Elvis Presley, I think. I wasn't really an expert on 50's music, but Vickie loved it, so she always had it on at home.

"Erm, her name is Courtney," I started, picking the first name that came into my mind.

Bella smiled at me in encouragement. "And?" She prompted.

I decided to turn things up a notch. "She's blonde, with these amazing green- blue eyes, 5'5 and has a tan. She's from California, and she's done some modeling and acted in some commercials. She's into water polo, and ice skating and she was a runner up for Miss Seattle," I fibbed, starting to enjoy myself.

"Wow, I have to meet her. She sounds amazing," She smiled her beautiful smile at me, then looked around.

"Seriously, where is Edward? I'm getting tired. I want to go home," She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I could take you home," I suggested.

She looked uncomfortable for a second. "Maybe Angela and Ben could take me home," She muttered, but Angela and Ben had already gone home.

"They left 10 minutes ago," I told her, and that was the truth. Angela was in tears, and Ben was following behind her.

She sighed, "I guess you could take me home," She muttered.

I grinned, and I led her out of the gym and towards my car. I jumped in quickly and sprayed the Ephyl Chloride in the car. I shoved it into my pocket, put a piece of foam in my nose which was effective for blocking the smell but not noticeable, and went and opened for Bella the door. She got in, and leaned against the chair.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got into Ian's car and smelt something slightly strange but ignored it. I got in, happy at the sudden warmth and leaned against the chair. He closed the door, smiling at me slightly then got in too.

I started to feel sleepy as soon as he closed the door. He had on some really relaxing music, and I couldn't help my eyelids from drooping as Ian started to drive. As I drifted off to sleep the last thing I felt was Ian wrapping his warm jacket around me.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sighed as I snuck into Bella's window. Thankfully, it was open. Angela had just told me that Bella needed her jacket so I decided to get it for her. She said that she would have told me earlier, but I was outside on the phone with Alice, who was asking me what was my favorite color on Bella, and what was her favorite color, and what was her clothes size, shoe size and more because she was having a Bella-based shopping spree in Paris. I also talked to Jasper, who seemed very bored and tired of all the shopping, but of course he couldn't say no to Alice. Alice wanted to talk to Bella, but apparently she was in the ladies room so I couldn't get her.

I headed over to Bella's closet, trying to remember what Bella had been wearing. Oh yes, a green dress. I quickly snatched up a white jacket and jumped swiftly from the window to the ground, hoping I wouldn't attract attention. Charlie was home, and he had ordered a Chinese takeout, and was feeling excited as he watched the game. I then started walking back towards the school then headed back to Bella's house and got into my car that was parked in front of the house. Maybe Bella would want me to drive her home, instead of Angela and Ben or something.

I headed towards the school, and parked in an empty place. Then I hopped out, Bella's jacket in hand, and headed into the school. Neither Bella, Ian, Angela nor Ben was inside. They must have all gone home. I headed over to Mike Newton who was the only other senior I actually recognized.

"Did you see Bella?" I asked him, clutching her jacket to my chest. It smelled of her, so aromatic and so of her strawberry shampoo.

He was dancing with a ginger haired girl. _Whoa, that guy is hot. _She was thinking. I ignored her as she sent me a flirty smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Nope, I was talking to her earlier. Oh yeah, she left with that Ian dude," Mike informed me. "I don't like him," He added.

"Me neither, but that's not the point. What about Angela and Ben?" I pressed.

"They left 10 minutes or so before them," Mike told me, twirling the ginger haired girl.

I nodded, "Thanks Mike," I muttered, before heading off. I had to get to Bella before that mongrel does anything to her. I hated him so much. I rushed into my car, and started trying to focus my mind so I was searching for Ian's thoughts.

I sped down the road, frantically searching. I listened carefully, then suddenly I heard him. _I'll take Bella home. She wont even know what happened._ He was thinking. I felt a surge of anger and got out of the car and headed towards his thoughts. They were getting stronger and I was getting madder. _I want to kiss her so much. _

Suddenly, I saw his red car. It was speeding along, but the road was empty. I hurried towards it, not wanting to attract attention, but not able to prevent it. I knocked on the car window, then opened Bella's door. Ian was forced to stop the car, and I pulled Bella quickly into my arms, throwing his jacket back at him. There was a smell of some sort of drug in the car, but I couldn't place it. _Not that Jerk. _Ian was thinking. I wrapped Bella in her white jacket and started heading away.

Ian hopped out of the car, looking mad. _Come back here son of a…_Luckily he didn't complete the thought. Luckily for him, of course. I would have rammed my fist up his face and given him a knuckle sandwich. "Bella wanted me to take her home," He pointed out. The poor kid looked like he was trying not to lose his temper. Good, it was both of us.

"Well, I'll bet she was looking for me first," I reminded him, knowing that was what Bella always did.

He was silent for a couple of seconds. "Well, she, uh, told me to take her home. I'm her best friend." He muttered.

I laughed, "Since when?" I asked him, gently stroking Bella's cheek. She was so out she didn't even wake up.

"Since today, dude" He told me, a triumphant smile flashing across his face.

"Er 'Dude' she only has two best friends, Angela Weber and my little sister Alice Cullen," I informed him.

Ian rolled his eyes, "She doesn't tell you everything you know," _I think I'll try to lie a bit more to make them fight. _Ian was thinking. He got a mischievous smile across his smug face.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Like how she practically kissed me today." He lied, and I could tell he was lying.

"Shut up, liar," I muttered, scanning his thoughts and knowing it was in fact a lie. Bella would never kiss him anyway. She was too hung up on the idea that they were just friends.

"I'm not lying," Ian fibbed again, pouting. Yes, pouting.

"Er, yes you are. And I got to go get Bella home, I don't have time to listen to your nonsense," I muttered, stalking away.

"I'm going to get you, Edward Cullen." He yelled.

I chuckled, "Sure, I'd love to see that," I murmured, knowing he could hear me. Then I got into my silver Volvo and put Bella on my lap. Then I started to drive carefully towards her house, shooting a smug look in the direction of the red Chevrolet.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up, safe and sound in my bed. I was dressed in my nightgown, the wig off, and in Edwards arms. He smiled at me, and kissed my hair. Thank goodness, the stupid itchy wig was off.

"Good morning," I muttered.

He chuckled, "It's not morning yet. I just brought you home from the dance. Charlie dressed you by the way, I just snuck in through the window 15 minutes ago," I explained.

I smiled, "Well, what happened to Ian?" I could remember something about him taking me home but I couldn't remember what happened or anything.

"Er, he let me take you home," He explained.

I nodded, leaning my head against Edward's chest. "Edward?" I asked.

Edward smiled at me, "Yes, love?" He asked.

"Why did you get mad and leave when me and Ian were dancing?" I questioned, watching his face carefully for his reaction.

He looked shocked, "What? Where did you get that idea from?" He demanded, looking a little annoyed, but adorable all the same.

"Uh, Ian told me," I muttered, innocently.

Edward was about to say something, looking annoyed, but I cut him off before he could even start talking. "Where did you go then?" I asked.

"Didn't you tell me to get you your jacket?" Edward asked, looking perplexed.

Now was my time to look confused. "Huh? No!" I cried.

"It seems that Ian has been making some things up," Edward stated.

"No, he wouldn't do that." I murmured, automatically.

"He told me you tried to kiss him," Edward pointed out.

I gasped, "What? I did not, Edward you've got to believe me," I burst out, frantically.

Edward however chuckled. "I know, Bella. I read his mind and it said he was lying. And he put something to make you fall asleep in the car. You don't even want to know what he was going to do with you," He muttered, sounding furious.

He hugged me closer to him, and I sighed. "Edward, why are you doing this?" I asked.

Edward looked confused, "Doing what?" He wanted to know.

"Pretending that Ian does things and he doesn't. He just wants to be friends with me. With us all, yet you and Angela don't give him any chances at all." I complained.

"Bella, he's a psycho!" Edward cried.

I yawned sleepily, "You just don't like him for some reason," I muttered.

Edward sighed, "That's true, but what about that lying thing he does?" He asked.

"Edward, he doesn't mean it, he just gets muddled up," I defended my new friend.

"Why do you always defend him?" Edward demanded.

"Because he's a really good friend. He really made me happy today, and I don't think that he'd ever try to hurt me on purpose," I explained to Edward.

Edward sighed, "You have got to believe me." He pleaded.

I frowned, "Well, I don't. You haven't liked Ian since you met him,"

"Well, I'm sorry but the first time I met him, I was punching him half to death because he was trying to kiss you!" Edward exclaimed.

"He's changed since then. He even has a girlfriend," I pointed out.

"He does not," Edward relented.

"He told me so himself," I informed him.

"He's lying!" Edward shouted.

I put a hand on his lips, "Shh,,, anyway, we'll talk about this later, Goodnight," I muttered.

The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Edward's sigh.

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

I hoisted myself up onto the ladder that was lying Bella's back garden. I climbed into it and then peered in through the window. I hid behind the curtain so that they wouldn't see me.

"Edward, why are you doing this?" I watched Bella ask Edward. How beautiful she looked.

The bastard looked confused, "Doing what?" He wanted to know.

"Pretending that Ian does things and he doesn't. He just wants to be friends with me. With us all, yet you and Angela don't give him any chances at all." She complained. I smiled, I loved her so much. She was defending me against her boyfriend.

"Bella, he's a psycho!" Edward cried._ He's the one whose a psycho._

Bella yawned sleepily, looking like a little kitten, "You just don't like him for some reason," She muttered.

Edward sighed, "That's true, but what about that lying thing he does?" He asked. _Sure I lied, but that was only for the best. So that Bella and I could end up together. _

"Edward, he doesn't mean it, he just gets muddled up," She defended me again. I felt a surge of hope.

"Why do you always defend him?" Edward demanded. _Because she loves me, dumbo._

"Because he's a really good friend. He really made me happy today, and I don't think that he'd ever try to hurt me on purpose," She explained to Edward.

Edward sighed, "You have got to believe me." He pleaded. _No, she wont believe you. She believes me, sucker!_

Bella frowned, still looking absolutely adorable, "Well, I don't. You haven't liked Ian since you met him,"

"Well, I'm sorry but the first time I met him, I was punching him half to death because he was trying to kiss you!" Edward exclaimed. _Don't forget that I was punching you too._

"He's changed since then. He even has a girlfriend," She pointed out._ Urgh, well not really…._

"He does not," Edward relented. _How does HE know? Is it that obvious?_

"He told me so himself," My angel said. Have I mentioned how much I love her?

"He's lying!" Edward shouted.

She put a hand on his lips, how I wanted to be him so she could do that to me. Not fight with me, I mean, but put her hand on my lips. "Shh,,, anyway, we'll talk about this later, Goodnight," she muttered in a voice so quiet I only just picked it up.

I watched as she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly Edward hopped out of the bed, leaving her and came over to the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"None of your business, you arrogant freak," I muttered.

"It is my business if Bella's involved," He jeered, looking like he wanted to push me off the ladder.

"I'm going to get rid of you if it's the last thing I do," I murmured, coming close to him and jabbing him in the chest.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, sure. Now get out of here, we'll settle this later." He muttered. _What an idiot. _

"Okay, I'll just go tell Bella's father you're here, and outside her window on a ladder," He added.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure he knows she's sleeping in your arms." I muttered.

"Get out of here," Edward hissed, menacingly. Suddenly, something inside me cried danger.

"Okay, I will. But I swear to god, Edward Cullen, this wont end until I get Bella," I muttered, starting down the steps.

"And that will never happen," He spat at me.

"She's falling for me," I informed him, smugly.

"No, I wont let her fall for you,," He informed me.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'll charm her," I warned him. _Loser._

"Not with me around, you wont!" Edward growled, a little too loud.

Bella suddenly stirred. "Edward?" She called, her eyes still closed.

Edward hurried back to her, "Yes love?" He asked.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, sleepily. She looked so cute in her little nightgown.

"Erm, nobody," Edward cried, rushing over to close the curtain, making me growl.

Bella just yawned, and I watched through the thin cloth as Edward got into the bed next to her. She leaned against him and he kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight," She muttered.

I hurried down the ladder, furiously. I placed the ladder carefully on the floor, then headed to my car. I got inside, slamming the door. In that moment, I realized that I would do anything to be where he was. Anything at all. I realized that even if I had to force Bella to be with me, I would do it. Nothing was going to stand in my way.

* * *

**A/N: And that was our favorite Psychopath, Ian Flemming. What do you think Ian is going to do? And did you like the new ending?**

**Oh and if anyone wants me to Beta their story, PM me! Pictures of outfits are on profile for anyone who wants :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Ian though….. but I don't want him :P I'd rather have Edward… **


	12. Secrets, Dinners and Flowers

Sorry You're A What?

**Chapter 11- Secrets, Dinners and Flowers**

**A/N: Hey guys… Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved and alerted. And I just wanted to say that for the last chapter I got a couple of 'flames' complaining about the story, or about Bella's personality and of course they were all anonymous, so I just wanted to say that if anyone wants to leave a 'flame' then they should at least have the courage to sign in as their username to leave the comment. Oh and thanks to my new beta LiaHale14. **

**Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I peered out the window the next morning, a frown on my face. It was a gray day, or at least the sky was gray. It was Saturday morning, which at least meant it was a weekend, so that made me smile a little. I changed out of my nightgown and into some cropped jeans and a red camisole, and then I headed down for breakfast.

Charlie was at the table, newspaper in hand, surveying the headlines. "Hello dad," I murmured, passing by him.

He smiled a little, "Hey Bells," He replied, keeping his eyes on the paper.

I smiled too, and headed over to the cupboard. I pulled out a cereal bowl and the box of cereal and made some to eat, then sat down next to Charlie. He looked worried as he surveyed the headlines, but didn't say anything. I munched on my cereal, and tried to look cheerful.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked, spooning cereal into my mouth hungrily. I couldn't remember when I'd last eaten anything.

Charlie looked up from the paper, and folded it, before putting it on the table and standing up. "I'm going fishing," He explained.

I nodded, finishing up my bowl of cereal. I stood up and dumped it in the sink.

Charlie then came over and kissed my hair. "See you later," He murmured, heading out of the room. I watched him get into his car, his fishing things in tow.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened the door, and found Edward standing there. We hugged for a few seconds before I let him inside. He sat on the kitchen table, and I sat by him.

"Do you want to continue Algebra?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not now please," I pleaded. Today was Saturday, which meant fun day.

I picked up my cell phone to dial Angela's number. I wanted to know why she had left crying from the dance the night before. She answered me, sounding quiet.

"Hello," I blurted into the phone.

"Oh hi Bella," Angela replied, not sounding very happy.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Um, not very good," She answered, in a strained voice.

"Ange, can you come over and maybe then you can tell me why you left the dance crying," I questioned.

Angela then burst into tears, "F-Fine, I'll be right over," She muttered, before she hung up.

I turned to Edward confused. "What's up with her?" I asked him.

Edward sighed, "I can't really tell you." He muttered.

I sighed, "Will Angela tell me?" I asked him.

"Maybe, if she knows," He replied frankly.

About 10 minutes later, Angela showed up on my doorstep, crying. I enveloped her in my arms, and led her to the living room. I told Edward to excuse us for a second for some girl talk, and he went and sat down in the kitchen, then I just let Angela cry in my arms.

"What's wrong, Ange?" I demanded, wiping her tears with a tissue.

She sat up, her eyes dim. "It's Ben. He told me to stay away from him," She explained.

I gasped, "What? When?" I asked.

"Yesterday at the dance. He said he was coming to say f-f-farewell," Angela explained, breaking off into tears.

I hugged her again, "Did he say why?" I asked, not wanting her to cry anymore but I needed to know why Ben had done such a thing. He had always been such a sweet boy, and he and Angela had truly been in love.

Angela sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "He said he had a secret he couldn't tell me, and that I should stay away for my own safety, as if he could be dangerous…" She trailed off, her voice going quiet.

I handed her some tissues. "Maybe it's for the best," I muttered. Was this the secret Edward was going on about? Why wasn't he telling me? He hadn't kept any secrets from me before, so why now?

Angela just shook her head and buried her head in her hands. Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I answered before checking the Caller ID. "Hello," I spoke into it.

"Hey." The reply was deep. It was someone I hadn't heard from for a while.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me. Do you not recognize my voice?" He asked me. I could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

"Of course I do," I muttered, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"You're a bad liar, Bells. Where have you been anyway? You went AWOL after the beach day," He accused.

I grinned, "I've been kind of busy," I explained.

"I'm sure," He muttered sarcastically. I heard a girly voice in the background. Leah?

"Tell her," She was urging.

Jake chuckled, "Okay I'll tell her Leah. Lee here has been driving me crazy. She wants to see you like mad," He explained.

"Okay, why don't you guys come over tonight for dinner?" I asked.

"Whose cooking?" He wanted to know. "Charlie?"

I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't actually see me through the telephone. "Nope, don't worry. I'm cooking," I told him.

Jacob laughed, "Good, cause I really don't want to get food poisoning," He put in.

I laughed along with him, then after talking for a few seconds, he hung up. It was decided he and Leah would come over for dinner at 6.

I turned to Angela who looked a bit calmer. Her eyes were still red but she'd stopped crying.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Er, my friends from La Push are coming over for dinner, you'll love them," I told her.

She shrugged, "Maybe they'll know what happened to Ben," She cried, cheering up slightly.

I nodded, "Maybe," I muttered.

My cell phone then buzzed with a message. _Had a great time yesterday. Wanna come over today? Ian. _

I sighed, _Nope, I'm busy sorry. You can come over if you want. I'm having a dinner party. _I texted back.

_Sweet! I'm in. _Ian texted back.

I put my cell phone away, and Angela narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't say you invited who I think you invited," She muttered.

"If you're thinking of Ian, the answer is yes," I replied.

Edward came in, a look of disbelief on his face, " I cant believe you're inviting that doofus after all he did. Bella, he lied to you," He protested.

Angela just scowled. "Bella, you're being so freaking naïve. Only you would be so stubborn as to not listen to everyone telling you to stay away from him," She muttered.

"Guys, he's hardly any danger," I assured them, heading to the kitchen to decide what to make for dinner.

Angela and Edward followed me. "But-," They both started.

"Shh! I don't want any more talk about Ian. Now we have to go to Thriftway to get food," I muttered.

Angela sighed, "We can take my car," She offered.

I smiled at her, "Thanks, let's go. Edward you coming?" I asked, grabbing my white jacket from on the coat hook.

He sighed, "I guess," He muttered, and we all headed towards Angela's car.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got ready to go pick Leah up to take her to Bella. I put on my jeans and a navy blue shirt. It was becoming too much to lead Leah on like this. I wasn't even in love with her anymore, and even worse I was in love with Jasmine. I thought of Jasmine and her long silky blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes and her rosy red lips. She was beyond beautiful, and I had imprinted on her. Leah didn't even know I didn't love her, she was one hundred percent in love with me. She was really sweet and nice and she still acted shy sometimes around me. I wish I could love her, but I can't. I had to end this soon, but I didn't want to break her heart. I didn't want to make her cry and upset.

I headed downstairs, and towards the door. "I'm going to Bella's, dad," I called out.

"Say hey to Charlie," Dad murmured, wheeling himself round to face me.

I nodded, "Sure thing," I muttered, before heading out to my Volkswagen Rabbit. I got in and slammed the door behind me, before heading to Leah's house.

I pressed the doorbell of Leah's house 10 minutes later, a big smile on my face. But it wasn't real, I had forced it. Seth came to the door, in some grey sweats. "Hey man," He called, high fiving me, and ushering me into their house.

"Hello Seth," I replied, sitting down next to him in the living room. Sue was in the kitchen, making something which smelled good.

"You staying for dinner?" Seth asked me, flicking through the channels on T.V, looking for something interesting to watch.

"Nah, Leah and I are going for dinner at Bella's," I told him.

"Bella as in Bella Swan your former crush?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Bella Swan. But I love Leah now," I told him.

Seth grinned, "You'd better, or else I'll beat you to a pulp Jacob Black," He murmured, trying to look jokingly menacing.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I do," I lied, not wanting to tell him the truth. That I was going to have to break his sisters heart soon.

Suddenly I felt somebody's arms around my waist. I looked up to find Leah smiling at me, dressed in a smoky gray dress and gray and pink leggings. Her long black hair was wavy and she had pink gloss on her lips. "Hey," She murmured, kissing me on the cheek.

I stood up, feeling uncomfortable. "Hey Leah," I replied. "Ready to go?"

Leah grinned, "You betcha. I can't wait to see Bella," She exclaimed.

I nodded, "Neither can I. Bye Seth," I called.

Seth grinned, "Have fun at Bella's," He called back, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door with Leah, who suddenly rushed into the kitchen. She came back with an aluminum tray covered with cling film. "I told Emily to bake us some cookies to take," She explained, handing me the tray.

I nodded, "Good idea," I praised her, shooting her a small smile and taking the tray. Then with my other hand, I opened the front door for her and she skipped out of the house, towards my car.

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

I grinned as I started the engine of the car. I was psyched that Bella had invited me over to her house. That would be the first time I would see it, and it meant we had become true friends. I felt over the moon. I decided to get her some flowers to show her how much she meant to me.

I pulled out of my driveway, and headed towards the local florist. I got out of the car and headed inside. A bored looking man sat at the desk. "How can I help you?" He asked, sounding exhausted.

I smiled at him, "I would like some flowers," I told him.

The guy raised his eyebrow, "Really? I thought you wanted to order a burger, my bad." The man replied, dryly.

I felt confused. "What?" I asked, scratching my head.

The florist looked deadpan. "What kind of flowers do you want to order, Einstein?" He asked.

I grinned again, "Oh." I muttered, looking at the vast array of flowers. There were roses, violets, daffodils, daisies, and more. After looking carefully at them for a couple of minutes, trying to decide which one Bella would prefer, I decided on the snowdrops. They were beautiful and pure hearted like Bella. She was the kindest girl I had met in my life, and that was only one of the reasons why I loved her.

After paying for the flowers, I headed towards my car. I put the flowers in the backseat and took off towards the house I had visited so late the previous night. I had a plan, and it was drastic but it might just work. I thought to myself, grinning at the items that were hidden in the front drawer of the car.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stood in the kitchen with Angela and Edward, putting the final touches on dinner. I was making an Indian dish, a Tikka Masala, a type of curry. I was adding spices to the curry, Edward was washing some dishes and Angela was making some fruit salad for after dinner.

I was just adding chili to the curry, when the doorbell rang. I ran to the front door, leaving the curry on the oven, and flung the door open.

It was Jake and Leah, and both had big smiles on their faces. I enveloped them in a group hug, and Jake held out some cookies on an aluminum tray. "Emily made them," He explained.

Leah smiled, "It was my idea," She boasted, and I smiled back at her. I thanked them both for the cookies, and led them over to the living room.

"Angela!" I called into the kitchen, and my friend came out a few seconds later, a half cut apple in her hand.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This is Jake and Leah," I gestured towards them and Angela smiled and shook their hands.

"You guys can get to know each other while Edward and I finish preparing dinner, and we still have one more guest coming," I added, remembering Ian.

Angela smiled again and handed me the apple, then went to sit with Leah and Jake. They were immediately engaged in a conversation, so I headed back to the kitchen to help Edward.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I shook Leah's hand, a small smile on my face, then shook Jacob's. I got a slightly strange feeling but ignored it, and sat down on the arm chair. They sat down on the love chair.

"So how's La Push?" I asked them, itching to ask them about Ben, but I had to start the conversation first.

Leah smiled, her brown eyes lighting up. "It's great. Jay and I have lived there all our lives," She explained.

Jacob nodded, and Leah wrapped an arm around his waist. So they were dating. Too bad Jacob looked like he wasn't in love with her at all. He looked slightly uncomfortable as she touched him and looked down at the ground.

"So, you guys know Ben?" I asked.

Leah shook her head, looking confused. "No, I don't think I know anyone by that name,"

"What about you, Jacob? He moved to La Push to live with his uncle," I explained.

Jacobs eyes shone with recognition. "Ben Cheney?" He asked.

I nodded, "That'd be the one," I muttered.

"How do you know him?" Jacob asked.

"He's my boyfriend. How do you know him?" I shot back.

"He's my, uh, friend" Jacob replied, gluing his eyes to the ground.

"So tell me about what's going on with him," I ordered, my eyes pleading.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I almost gasped out loud. How did she know what Ben had become? Had he told her? But how, it was an Alpha's order not to tell anyone about the werewolf secret, so how had he told her?

"He says he has some sort of secret and he cant tell me it," She muttered. So she didn't know.

I was silent for a second, and decided to ignore her question. Maybe she would forget about it, if I just talked about random things, I couldn't tell her the secret either but whatever.

"Erm, Ben is staying with his uncle and he's fine, but he's a bit troubled," I told her.

Angela sighed, "I know he's troubled. I saw him yesterday at the dance. He told me I had to stay away from him. I think he doesn't love me anymore," She muttered, her eyes looking shiny, as if they had tears in them. Leah, as if out of natural impulse, headed forward and put her arms around Angela.

I shook my head, "I think he does still love you," _He hasn't imprinted yet, at least. _

Angela leaned against Leah, looking sad. "I just love him so much," She explained. Leah picked up a tissue from the box of tissues on the coffee table and handed it to Angela, who took it thankfully.

"It's clear you do, but maybe Angela, you should stay away from him. So that you don't get hurt, for your own safety measures," I told her.

Angela sighed, tears trickling down her face. Leah hugged her close and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was just so nice. "That's what B-Ben told me," She admitted, wiping her eyes.

I sighed too, just as the doorbell rung. I stood up and went to get the door. I flung it open and a black haired, blue eyed guy glared at me. "Who the hell are you?" He spat.

"Who are you is the real question," I muttered, taken aback at my response. He had some white flowers in his hand and he pushed by me into Bella's house.

* * *

**Ian's P.O.V**

"Who are you is the real question," The tanned boy asked me, looking surprised. I pushed past him, keeping a hand on my flowers to protect them. He looked so shocked he didn't even try to push me back. I hurried past him, and he watched me a look of disbelief on his face.

"Bella!" I called, peering into the living room but instead found Angela and a pretty black haired girl but she wasn't as pretty as Bella.

"In here," Bella called, her voice coming from a room beside the stairs. I headed in and realized it was the kitchen. Bella was mixing something into a pan, and Edward was pulling something out of the fridge. Orange juice or something.

"Hey," I muttered. Bella turned and smiled at me, but Edward didn't even turn, I could see that he was tensing.

"Hey Ian," She replied, pulling the pan off the stove and putting it on the counter.

I offered her the white flowers and she smiled, "Thanks, that's so thoughtful of you. Look Edward," She cried. Edward looked reluctantly and shot me a tight lipped smile.

"Thank you," He muttered, taking the flowers and pulling from a cupboard a vase. He put the flowers inside and poured some water on them, then went back to pulling cartons of juice out of the fridge.

I grinned, "No problem,"

Bella then pulled the other pan off the stove. "Ian you can go wait outside with Jake, Angela and Leah," She offered. So that tanned dude was called Jake?

I shook my head, "How can I help?" I asked.

Bella shrugged, "Edward and I are just gonna make a salad and that's all," She told me.

Edward nodded, and placed the final juice box onto the counter. He pulled out a stack of cups.

"Edward can go out, I make a mean salad," I told her.

Bella sighed, and Edward growled. "Bella said I'm helping her," He put in, shooting me a look of menace.

"I know, but I'm offering," I reminded him.

"Well, she wants me," Edward told me.

"How do you know? Are you a mind reader?" I demanded, snorting at his stupidity.

"No, but I know she asked me," He shot back.

Bella let out a cry of disbelief. "Out of here, both of you!" She exclaimed.

Edward and I shrugged, and headed out. I shot him a smug look and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Jake, come and help me!" She yelled. So I had a new enemy to add to the list.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Urgh, Jake they're driving me crazy," I complained as Jake helped me chop cucumbers. I was telling him about Ian and Edward's endless bickering.

"I can understand why that Ian guy would make you go insane," He told me, placing the cucumbers into the salad bowl.

I sighed, "I don't understand why you guys don't like him. He's nothing but nice towards me. So he lied, big deal. Everyone makes mistakes," I explained, mixing the salad.

Jake sighed too, "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I have a feeling he's bad news," He muttered.

I put a serving spoon into the salad. "I don't know," I muttered. "What I do know, is that you are all probably starving, so help me take these things out," I gestured to our dinner which lay on the counters all around the small kitchen.

Jake grinned, "I am hungry, how did you know?" He asked me.

I grinned back, "Maybe because you're always hungry?" I asked, and Jake smiled a little.

I grabbed the pan of Tikka Masala, and he took the tray of rice and we placed them on the dining table. I glanced into the living room curiously, and found Angela and Leah talking animatedly. Edward was glaring at the wall, and Ian had his eyes on the T.V, but looked annoyed.

We took out the salad and juices, then the plates and cups. Jake followed me into the living room. "Dinner is served!" I called, gesturing towards the dining table. My guests got up and started to head into the dining room. Ian shot me a tiny smile. Edward was the only one who stayed seated, glaring at the wall. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's up?" I asked.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I forced a smile on my face as Bella stared at me. "Nothings up. I'm good," I muttered, standing up and heading towards the door.

She looked confused, "Where are you going?" She asked me, grabbing my hand.

I shook her off, "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in a while," I told her.

Bella sighed, "Are you upset?" She asked, but I was already out of the door.

"I just want to clear my head from all those vulgar thoughts," I muttered, speeding away. I watched Bella close the door behind me, and wave a little. I waved back, realizing how cute she looked.

I walked past my car, and passed Ian's car. I peered inside as I was passing by and what I saw made me gasp and freeze in my tracks. Inside the front drawer was a gun and a knife. I blinked, thinking I'd imagined it. Why the hell did he have a gun? And a knife? How did he even get a gun? Wasn't it illegal for under 21's to have one? These questions ran through my mind as I headed back towards the door. Was he going to hurt somebody? Hurt _Bella_? I had to tell her, to warn her.

I knocked on the door and Angela came to it, a plate of food in her hand. I rushed past her. "Where's Bella?" I asked. She gestured upstairs, and I rushed upstairs to Bella's room. I knocked the door, and she opened after a few seconds. I gasped as I saw something red on her white jacket.

"Chill Edward," She giggled, " Jake spilt curry on me, I'm finding a clean jacket," She explained, pulling a black jacket out of her wardrobe and throwing the white one in the laundry basket.

I nodded, "Come on, Quick. I have to show you something." I exclaimed frantically. Bella registered my look of alarm, took my hand and rushed down the stairs with me. She slipped on the black jacket as we headed outside, ignoring the chatter in the dining room.

I pulled her towards Ian's car, and peered inside. Unbelievable, the gun was gone. And so was the knife. I gasped, "There was a gun there and a knife," I explained.

Bella looked scared, "You must have seen wrong, Edward." She stated simply. She ran a hand through her brown hair.

"No, I didn't. I'll bet it's with him now, let's go now!" I exclaimed, pulling her towards the door.

She didn't move. " Edward, this is going too far," She muttered.

"What?" I demanded, tugging her hand, "We have to go find him," I started, but the look in her eyes cut me off.

"Just stop blaming him for nothing. It's like that juice thing again…" She trailed off, and I could see she was mad.

"He switched them," I insisted. "I swear, you have got to believe me. I read his mind,"

Bella just shook her head and ran off towards the house, leaving me standing there watching her with disbelief.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I finished up my dinner, and put my plate in the sink. Edward had just come in, looking for Bella, and Ian had just walked out. I watched as Ian slipped back into the dining room, and sat in his place, except he had his arm clutched to his jacket. Edward and Bella then rushed down the stairs, hand in hand, and out of the door. What was going on? I headed back into the dining room, and helped Jacob pick up the plates and put them into the sink.

When I came back, nobody was in the dining room. Leah had gone to the bathroom. Ian was sitting alone in the living room, looking fidgety. I stalked towards him, "What the hell are you up to?" I asked him, coldly.

Ian looked at me like I was insane, "Good afternoon to you too, Ange." He called out cheerfully.

"I mean it, you psycho. What do you have planned?" I demanded. Suddenly, Bella rushed into the house, looking mad. Ian ignored me and headed over to her, and smiled. Then he suddenly put on this really sad look.

"Bella, I'm having trouble with my English homework, could you come home with me for just five minutes so we could pick it up and come back here to do it?" He asked her, putting a puppy dog look on his face.

I folded my arms across my chest, watching Bella's reaction. She nodded, "Sure, let's go," She muttered.

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

I watched as Ian and Bella stepped out of the house. I ran towards them. "Bella, don't go with him. Please," I pleaded. I could hear him sounding out his plan in his mind. _And then I'll lock her in the room_. I blocked my ears, hoping not to hear any more.

Bella didn't reply. "Goodbye Edward, we'll come back in about 10 minutes," She murmured, getting into Ian's car. _No, you wont. _Ian was thinking as he got into the drivers seat.

"No you wont!" I called out, desperately. Ian looked freaked out for a second, then probably thought it was a coincidence.

Bella just sighed, "Edward, when we come back, I seriously have to talk to you," She muttered.

I called after her as the car took out of the street. I headed back into the house, my head in my hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob wanted to know. So I explained to him what had just happened, with the gun and everything and how Bella trusted that dog called Ian.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

Leah and I listened as Edward explained to Jacob what had happened. I gasped as he got to the part about the gun and knife. So that was what he was hiding under his jacket. Oh god, we had to go make sure she was okay.

Suddenly, I felt a power inside me. I don't exactly know what it was but I felt like I could do anything.

"I'm going after Bella," I exclaimed, heading for the door. Edward, Jacob and Leah followed me.

"We're coming too," Jacob stated, and Edward led us to his car. I got into the back next to Leah, feeling a sick feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen to my best friend, I could just tell. I knew I was right when I had thought that he was bad news, and now as the sick feeling became stronger, I was almost sure that Ian was going to hurt Bella.

"Hurry up!" I pleaded, as Edward started the car.

"What? I don't know which direction!" He cried, sounding frantic. And suddenly, I knew. Something inside me was leading the way.

"Keep to the left," I told him, and I started to tell him exactly how to get to Ian's house even though I had never been there before in my life. Something inside me was changing. I don't know what or why, but I had a feeling it was for the better.

* * *

**A/N: so there was chapter 11. Hope you liked it. Leave your reviews. I wont keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter, promise =) **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	13. Guns, Saviors and CloseCalls

**Sorry You're A What? **

**Chapter 12- Guns, Saviors and Close-Calls**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. All I can tell you is that from the next chapter, Ian is going to magically 'disappear' lol, you'll have to find the rest by yourself. Oh and I fully planned the rest of the story, there are gonna be a whole lot of surprises! =))**

**And thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted! And thanks to my beta, LiaHale14 for rereading the chapter 4 me!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I scowled as I got out of Ian's car in front of his house. My friends were being unbelievable and truly rude. Angela thought I was naïve, and Edward was making things up about guns and knifes. And he was telling me Ian was lying. Sure, he could read Ian's mind, but how was I supposed to know that Edward wasn't lying? He had lied to me before, and we had almost broken up forever after it, I was so mad. I didn't think he'd lie again. I couldn't believe anything he said though. Ian was nice and a great friend. I forced a smile on my face, as he got out of the car and pulled the house key out of his pocket. He pushed the key into its slot and opened the door. I headed inside, totally at ease.

"Is Vickie home?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Ian looked nervous and uneasy, unlike his usual self.

Ian shook his head. "Nah, it's just you and me," He murmured, scratching the side of his head. I saw something bulging inside his jacket pocket, but foolishly decided to ignore it.

"So where's the English assignment?" I asked him, burying my hands in the pockets of my capris.

Ian smirked then, "It's up in my room. Go up the stairs, I'll be right there, I just have to do something." He muttered.

I nodded, and started up the steps, starting to feel seriously creeped out. The house was empty, and there were no sounds at all except for the low thud of my sneakers on the staircase. I listened for another sound, but couldn't hear anything at all. I suddenly heard the key turn in the lock. Ian had locked us inside the house for some reason.

I started up the stairs quicker now, and suddenly I heard something behind me. I screamed, and Ian chuckled. "Did I scare you? Sorry," He muttered, honestly not sounding very sorry.

I put a hand on my heart and felt my heart beating like a jackhammer. He ushered me into a room on the left, and I reluctantly went in. He flipped on the light switch which honestly wasn't much help at all, a dim light shone in his room, and I could only just make out a single bed, a desk in the corner and a giant bookshelf.

I headed towards the desk. "So where's the assignment?" I asked, rummaging through the drawers quickly.

Ian didn't say anything; he just leaned against his bed and watched me. I shot him a strange look, "Where's the assignment you needed help with?" I asked, glaring at him. He was honestly starting to annoy me now.

Ian looked exasperated. "There is no assignment," He told me, simply. He came closer to me, and I started to feel uneasy. A sick feeling ran through my stomach.

"Then why would you bring me here? W-why would you lie?" I asked him, edging away.

"To be alone, you and me," He muttered, stroking my cheek. I slapped his arm away, feeling a sense of déjà vu. This was like back in the club again, except as I realized with a sinking feeling, there was no Edward to save me.

"W-Why?" I asked, hoping I had understood wrong.

Suddenly an emotion swept across his face that I'd never seen before. A look of derision and disbelief, a look that was almost dangerous. "Bella, Are you blind?" He demanded, anger flowing through his voice. He took my shoulders and started shaking me roughly.

"What?" I asked, feeling scared to death. My friend Ian had never done things to scare me before. He'd never talked to me before in that derisive way. He'd never looked like he wanted to hurt me before.

He stopped shaking me, and a look of passion came into his eyes. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say. I backed away, but he closed the distance between us. "I'm in love with you, Bella. I love you. I adore you more than my own life, I swear," He explained, coming closer and looking me in the eyes. His blue eyes flashed with determination, and I stepped back.

"Ian, you said you didn't love me. You said we were just friends, you promised. You lied," I accused.

"Well, people can lie you know," He murmured, and I suddenly got a flashback. Edward had said the exact same thing, just a couple of days ago.

"_Bella, I don't want you anywhere near him. His thoughts before I knocked him out yesterday were malicious. Dangerous. He might hurt you," Edward exclaimed, sounding annoyed._

"_Edward, he promised he just wants to be friends. He sounded truly sorry," I told him._

"_People can lie, you know," He blurted out. He started speeding in the car really fast._

"I thought we were friends, friends don't lie to each other," I snapped at him, starting out of the room.

Ian followed me, and yanked on my elbow. "Ouch," I muttered, but Ian didn't release his grip.

"Bella, we are friends and we will be more than friends, at least if I get rid of that boyfriend of yours," He muttered, sounding slightly menacing.

Edward had been right, he hadn't been lying at all. He had been telling the truth. I suddenly remembered something else he had said, along the lines of what Ian had just told me.

"_That's impossible, Edward. He said he just wants to be friends." I remember I had cried, when Edward had been tutoring me. _

"_Well, maybe he was lying. And he is obsessive about you. He wants to get rid of me so that you and him can be together," Edward told me, looking pained._

I gasped, "Leave Edward out of this, this is strictly between you and me," I pleaded.

Ian sighed, "There can be no you and me unless he's out of the picture," He started.

I didn't say anything. I folded my arms across my chest. Ian came closer to me.

"Bella, I love you. I need you more than anything, kiss me." He parted his lips coming closer to me. I just slapped him.

"What did you do that for?" He roared, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't love you Ian, my heart will always belong to Edward," I proclaimed. And I should have believed him.

Fury came into Ian's blue eyes, causing them to look ominous. "I'm better for you. You love me too," He muttered.

"No, I don't love you. At least, not in the way you think. I thought I loved you as a friend, but you lied." I accused him.

"Bella, I lied to keep us together my love," He exclaimed.

The flashbacks were coming faster now.

"_Well… I don't know how to say this, but Ian has this sort of plan in his mind to win you over. He believes it's your destiny to be together," Edward had told me._

Then before the 50's dance.

"_Bella, I know he loves you." Edward shot me a knowing look._

Even Angela had known.

"_And if you are both so hung up on the idea that he's in love with me, I'll ask him tonight at the dance if he is, but I bet he isn't," I added._

_Angela and Edward nodded their approval. "But for the record, Bella, he so is!" Angela blurted out._

I had been so stupid. So naïve as Angela had said.

_"Bella, you're being so freaking naïve. Only you would be so stubborn as to not listen to everyone telling you to stay away from him" _

"I'm not your freaking love!" I roared out, feeling fury towards the person whom everyone had told me to stay away from, yet I had ignored them, siding childishly with this 'doofus' as Angela had called him before.

"Why can't we be together?" Ian asked, this crazy look coming into his eyes.

"Because, I love Edward," I informed him, prissily.

"That bastard, that filthy dog…" Ian started, and before I knew it my hand was lashing across his face one more time.

"Don't talk about Edward that way. He deserves only respect," I insisted.

"Respect… my butt." Ian growled.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I remembered his 'girlfriend'. "What about Courtney?" I sneered.

"I made her up," Ian told me, a triumphant smirk flashing across his face.

"Why?" I asked, in disbelief.

"So you could think there's a little competition, duh." He muttered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I do not even love you," I told him, breaking each word into a couple of syllables so that he could understand.

"Are you saying we'll never be together?" Ian demanded, vehemence coloring his deep voice.

I nodded, and he pulled something out of his pocket. Before I could register what it was, he had it pinned to the side of my head. Only then could I notice the solid black outline. A gun.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I bit my lip as we pulled up in front of Ian's house. Some unknown power inside of me had been telling me exactly where to go, in exactly what direction. It had been strange but seriously helpful.

"Leah, you wait here. Be ready to start the car when I come down with Bella," Jacob ordered, assertively.

Leah nodded.

"Don't you mean when I come down with Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm stronger. I'll be able to save her," Jacob insisted.

"I'm strong too, and besides I'm her boyfriend," Edward shot back.

"I'm a good friend of hers." Jacob started.

I sighed, and was out of the car door before anyone could register I had even moved. They were squabbling over who was going to rescue Bella like a pair of five year olds, she had no chance at all if I didn't step in and try to save her. I approached the front door, carefully surveying the porch. I tried the door, gently, not wanting to arouse Ian's attention, or he might hurt Bella sooner.

Shoot, it was locked. Most people kept a spare key under the doormat. I pulled the doormat up hastily but there was no key. I sighed and turned back to the car, Edward and Jacob were still facing each other and arguing, and Leah looked like she was trying to keep the peace.

I suddenly saw a small piece of silver under the giant potted plant. I put all my strength into pulling the plant to the side, and after a couple of useless attempts, budged it. I picked up the spare key, an exultant smile on my face.

I carefully pushed the key into the door, and then pushed the door open, trying not to make it creak. I shot one look back at the car, then closed the door behind me, leaving the key on the outside of the door in case Edward or Jacob would follow. I then slowly crept into the dark house, a nervous smile on my face.

I quickly took in the living area and then the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. Then biting my lip, I decided to head up the stairs. I swiftly made it up to the top of the staircase, thankfully not tripping over on the way.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Tears started streaming down my face.

"Ian, you wouldn't really do that, would you?" I asked, desperately.

"Bella, if I cant have you, nobody can." Ian exclaimed, putting a whole lot of passion into his voice. I felt like I was in this spooky horror movie. Tears came faster, and I turned to him, a pleading look on my face. He kept the gun pressed to the side of my head.

"Do you love me?" Ian growled.

"N-N-No," I muttered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Do you want me to pull the trigger?" He demanded, his voice shaking a little.

I shook my head. I'm sure my mascara was smeared across my face now from all the tears I had shed, but I didn't care. This was a life/death situation. "You wouldn't," I muttered. He had some humanity left. He wouldn't just kill. Especially a girl he allegedly loved.

"Oh but I would," He assured me, a dangerous gleam coming into his blue eyes. He pulled me back into his room, and stood me in front of the giant bookshelf in front of his bed, the gun pressed to my head the whole time. And in that moment, I truly believed he would. He was not the boy who had danced with me. The boy I had laughed with in the 50's dance. That was not truly him. That was a cover image. Angela and Edward had been right. Ian Flemming was a 101 % crazy psychotic freak, and it took him almost killing me to recognize it.

Suddenly, Angela burst into the room. She had a certain light about her, or maybe I was just so happy to see her. She looked mad though. Thundering mad.

"Angela don't get any closer or I'll pull the trigger," He threatened, almost cooing.

Angela didn't reply, she had a determined look in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly a book from on the shelf hit Ian smack in the middle of his head. Ian gasped, rubbing his head and in that second of his uncertainty, Angela had rushed over and shoved the gun from in his hands onto the floor.

"Angela!" He cried, outraged. He lunged at my best friend, and I pulled him away from her. Angela tried to shove the gun away from him, near the window and the gun moved a couple of paces away.

Angela stood in front of me, and Ian hurried towards the gun. "Thanks," I muttered, standing behind Angela. The tears were now dry on my face, but I was still as terrified as hell.

"Don't thank me yet." Angela mumbled as Ian picked up the gun. Angela put her arms out in front of me as if she was shielding me or something. Suddenly, to both of our surprise, Ian was in tears.

"Bella! Why can't you love me? I love you so much," He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Would it be appropriate to say 'I told you so'?" Angela murmured.

I almost laughed but I was still angry though. So angry that I couldn't even feel sorry for him. And besides, he still had a gun in his hands. "Because I love Edward. I always will," I told him.

"Is it because I'm such an ugly piece of crap? Of course you'd choose handsome Romeo over me. He's so perfect. So freaking perfect," He muttered, crying still.

"It's not like that Ian, I swear its not." I insisted, fresh tears pouring out of my eyes. Angela gripped my hand to stop me from breaking down.

"Then what is it?" He wanted to know.

"Edward and I are soul mates. We have a bond that will never be broken," I murmured.

"Well how come I don't have a soul mate?" Ian demanded.

"You will find one," I assured him.

"But I don't want to find one. I want you," He insisted.

"But you don't really love me. I think you're just infatuated by me," I told him.

"No, anything other than true love wouldn't hurt this bad. I truly love you," He persisted, pointing the gun at himself this time.

"No! Ian, don't please!" I exclaimed, feeling a rush of tears. Sure, I didn't love him, but I didn't want him to die either. Angela looked like she thought the same thing. She stepped forward, and I followed her.

"Why should I not? I hate my life and everybody hates me," He cried out, desperately.

"I don't hate you. You're my friend, and Angela and Edwards," I was lying now, but he couldn't kill himself. He couldn't just throw his life away for me.

"They both hate me," He burst out.

"It's because they think you're obsessed with me." I explained.

"And that's the truth, good bye my love" He cried, and he was about to push the trigger when Angela suddenly rushed forward and pushed it out of his hand and out of the window behind him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ian demanded, glaring at Angela.

"Because if you killed yourself, Bella would be hurt," She pointed out.

Tears started falling from his eyes and he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Suddenly Edward and Jacob rushed into the room. I ran into Edwards arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right. I love you," I muttered, crying into his chest.

He kissed my hair, "I love you too, and don't be sorry." He replied, simply.

Then he put me down and led me over to Angela who put her arm around me. Then Edward and Jacob grabbed Ian, and led him out of the room. "To the police station," Jacob exclaimed as they carried Ian with his tear-stained face out of the room.

"Oh my god, Angela. You are awesome." I told her, tears still coming from my eyes. I wiped them, and gave my best friend a hug.

"No problem." She muttered, hugging me back.

"What do you mean no problem? You saved my life. I'd probably be dead without you," I insisted.

"I don't think he would have really done it," She told me, honestly.

"I do," I murmured. It was funny how we had switched roles. Angela was defending Ian while I was against him.

"Believe me, he wouldn't have. Ask me why," She told me, smugly as we headed out of the room, our arms around each other.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there were no bullets in the gun. When I threw it out of the window it was empty," She told me.

I grinned, laughing out loud. "Wow!" I cried.

"Wow indeed, you're just so lucky," She murmured, as we rushed down the stairs towards Edward's car.

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V**

I waited in the car, filing my nails. I wondered whether to go out and see if I could help, but I had a feeling they wouldn't need me. I watched as something black shot out of the window. I got out of the car, and hurried towards the black object.

I gasped as I realized it was a gun. I pulled out a plastic bag from my hand bag, and picked it up, dumping the gun inside the plastic bag. This was probably important for evidence. I hurried back to the car, feeling worried. Jay and Edward had just gone into the house, and Bella and Angela were already inside. Did they need my help? What if somebody was hurt?

I sat down back inside Edwards car and dumped the gun into a compartment. I gasped as I saw how light it was. All the shots had been used, and it was empty. What if it had been used on them?

I waited a few more minutes, when suddenly Edward and Jacob rushed out of the house, carrying Ian. They dumped him into the red Chevrolet and Jacob headed round to the front of the car, and started it up.

Where were Bella and Angela? Surely, Edward and Jacob hadn't left them to die or something. At least Edward and Jacob weren't hurt, but what about Bella and Angela?

I almost died of relief as I saw Bella and Angela come out of the house, smiling. How could they be smiling in such a serious situation? They got into the car, both in the back. I started the engine and mock glared at them.

"Would any of you care to tell me what happened and what the hell is going on?" I asked them.

Bella smiled at me lightly. "It's a really long story." She told me.

"And it's a really long drive to the police station," I reminded her.

Bella looked alarmed, "Police station?" She asked.

"Well duh. He did try to kill you, or so it seems from the gun falling from the window," I said. "Are you going to tell me the story or not?" I pouted slightly as I turned out of Ian's road.

Bella giggled at my reaction, and she and Angela began to tell me everything I wanted to know.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I smiled as I pulled out of Ian's driveway, in his car. The truth was out and Bella knew who Ian really was now. Jacob was in charge of keeping an eye on him in the back seat, and as I snuck a look at the back I saw that Ian was staring out of the window, thinking of Bella. "Bella," He murmured, and Jacob clasped him tighter.

I bit on my lip trying not to lose my temper, after all we were on the way to the police station, Leah and the girls were following behind in my silver Volvo, and Ian was going to get what he deserved. Finally. This was the best day of my life.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I watched the flurry of excitement in the police station. We had just talked to some police men about the whole 'Ian' thing and he was currently locked up for 'Attempted Murder', until I was sure whether or not I wanted to press charges because he didn't actually hurt me. If I decided to press charges, he would have 10-20 years behind bars, so I still wasn't sure.

Charlie suddenly rushed in, wrapping his arms around me. He was still dressed in his fishing gear. "I heard what happened. I got so scared. Promise to never go into a guys house who all your friends insist is bad." He pleaded.

I nodded, grinning. "I promise. I learnt my lesson," I told him.

Edward was sitting on one side and Leah was sitting on my other side. Jacob was sitting opposite. I watched as Angela came out of the jury room. They were interviewing her because she was a witness to the crime. She had a small smile on her face as she came out.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"More than ready." I murmured. I got up, grabbing Edward's hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Jacob and Leah stood up too.

"You coming dad?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Nope, I have some things to finish up. Plus I have to go interrogate that Ian guy," He told me.

I nodded, and headed out of the station, flanked on my right by Edward and Angela and on my left by Jacob and Leah. Jacob wrapped his arm around my other side, and we headed towards Edward's car.

"I left the key for Ian's car inside it. His sister will probably come pick it up," Edward muttered as we stepped into his car.

I got into the front next to Edward, and Angela, Leah and Jacob got into the back. Leah leaned her head on Jacobs shoulder, which I thought was really sweet, but Jacob looked upset for some reason. I remembered when he had told me about Jasmine and determined that was why he must act all uncomfortable around her.

I sighed as Edward started the engine, and headed towards my house. Today had been a very long day.

I grinned as I straightened my pajamas and crawled into Edwards arms. It was late at night. Everyone had gone home and even Charlie had returned from the station and was fast asleep.

He hugged me close. "So you believe me now?" He asked.

I grinned, "Edward Cullen, from now on, I will never doubt a word you say," I told him.

He grinned and kissed me on the cheek. I snuggled into him and sighed. "That's the way it should be," He teased. I giggled and we lay a few seconds in tranquility.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang ruining our moment of silence. I sighed and got up, pulling Edward up with me. "Let's get the door," I muttered. Edward nodded, and we headed downstairs.

I wondered who the hell would be coming over so late. I opened the door, and Edward put his arm protectively around my waist. I saw a girl with straight black shoulder length hair crying her blue eyes out. I instantly recognized her as Vickie Flemming, Ian's sister.

"What are you doing here?" Edward demanded, before I could say anything.

Vickie ignored Edward, wiping the falling tears from her eyes. "Bella, can I come in? I want to talk to you girl to girl," She asked, pleading.

I sighed and nodded, edging so she could come in. I closed the door behind her. "Edward could you go make Vickie some tea?" I asked my boyfriend who nodded, and headed into the kitchen. Then I pulled Vickie's hand and led her towards the living room.

**

* * *

**

**Vickie's P.O.V**

I sighed as she sat me down on the armchair. She was looking at me with fear, as if I had a gun or was about to kill her or something. Like my brother had tried to do. I had told him to be nice to try to win her heart, yet he had tried to murder her or something. He used to be such a good boy.

"Bella, let me tell you a little story," I started. Bella shrugged and sat down on the love seat.

"When Ian and I were younger, he was 10 and I was 14 years old, our parents died. Ian was devastated when he found out, even after I tried to hide it from him. I was a smart 14 year old, I knew that mom and dad had gone to a better place but Ian didn't understand. He started hurting himself, blaming himself for their death, saying that it was his entire fault. He had to take medication for a couple of years, and then every so often he'd get obsessed about a girl. The first one was when we were living in California, she was called Courtney, they were truly in love and then she started flirting with other guys. He got so jealous he tried to kidnap her, and in the end almost killed himself. I am always the one to pick up the pieces. I have no other family except for him, you see. He's always been my baby brother, and I honestly thought he was getting better," I told her, and I smiled a little when I realized she was tearing up a bit.

Her boyfriend had come back and put tea in front of me on the coffee table. I took it gratefully and sipped. He sat her down on his knee but she kept her eyes on me as I continued. "He's not very, er, well in the brain as you would say. He needs medical treatment and I can only hope that one day he will get better. Mother and Father left us money in their trust fund, and that's been getting us by, but not very well. I am in college now 'Seattle University' and I've only got about 2 years left, I'm studying nursing you see. I hope to treat him someday of this terrible mental condition." I told her.

Bella nodded. "What do you want me to do?" She asked me, her brown eyes full and honest.

"I just want you to not press charges. He is my baby brother, and I love him, and I have nobody else left in the world. I promise I will look after him better from now on, I will even take him to the local mental institution," I promised her, sipping some tea.

Bella sighed, "What if he hurts someone else? You say he gets obsession's about other girls, what if the next girl isn't as lucky as me?" She asked.

"I will put him under medical treatment. I will not return him amongst other teenagers until I am sure of his mental health," I assured her, "Just please don't press charges. I can't imagine living 10 or 20 years seeing him only behind bars,"

Bella was silent for a few seconds, and her boyfriend stroked her hair back. How sweet. "Fine, I won't press charges, but only…" Suddenly, her boyfriend was whispering something in her ear.

"Only what?" I asked, feeling happy.

"Only if you take him out of this state, and I never see him again. I never want to talk to him again or hear from him ever again. I want it to be just as if I never met him," She told me.

I nodded, "Okay, Bella. Okay, I promise. Just please don't press charges," I insisted, sipping on my tea quickly. I couldn't help the smile of satisfaction on my face. My baby brother wasn't going to be jailed. I was going to be able to take care of him.

Bella sighed, "I wont, but please leave as soon as possible," She told me. "I'll inform the court tomorrow of my decision,"

I grinned at her and stood up. "Thank you, you are the best, Bella." I cried, hugging her close. She got up and hugged me back, looking tired.

"Thank you, but I'm not," She muttered.

"No. Thank _you. _Good bye Bella," I told her, shaking her hand once more and heading for the door. I had got what I had come for. I just couldn't believe she'd agreed. She _was _sweet like Ian had said. I headed out of the door and out towards Ian's car, then I headed towards the police station to inform Ian of her decision.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"You did the right thing," Edward whispered a few minutes later. We were tucked up in bed a few minutes later, and I was exhausted.

"I just didn't want to ruin their lives. Especially Vickie, it's not her fault," I told him, groggily.

Edward smiled, "That Vickie is a nice girl. Her thoughts are so pure and pleasant." He assured me. "She's telling the truth,"

"I believe you." I muttered, "And as I said from now on I will,"

Edward kissed me lightly on the forehead. "As I will always believe you." He murmured and that was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So did you like it? IAN HAS LEFT THE BUILDING LOL! Next chapter you will find a whole lot out about Angela and you will discover what she is (if you don't already know that is!)**

**Review!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight. No sir, not me! **


	14. Dear Angie, Flashbacks and Discoveries

**Sorry, You're A What?**

**Chapter 13- Dearest Angie, Flashbacks and Discoveries**

**A/N: Hey guys! It was really funny when I was reading all of your reviews that practically all of you wanted Ian out of the story and you were all psyched when it happened! Thanks to all those who reviewed****, faved and alerted the story. Oh and guys, Leah is not a werewolf in this story… it'll be important in the next chapter =))**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

_I smiled as Aunt Grace braided my hair. It was a beautiful __summer's day and I was visiting my aunt in Astoria, Oregon for a couple of weeks in the summer as I always did. My mother never liked to come with us, she'd always send me alone, and then when my brothers were born, they'd often come with me. I was 6 years old, and my Aunt Grace would spend hours braiding my hair. _

_"You look very pretty," She'd insist, tying my long light brown hair with a ribbon. I resembled her in many ways. We had the same pale skin, the same long light brown straight hair and the same light brown eyes, but my aunt had been really beautiful, yet she died young just a couple of years ago. My aunt had taken after my grandmother, as I did, but her sister, my mother, didn't resemble her in the least. My mom had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, she took after my grandfather but I'd never even met him. He had died before my birth, and my grandmother had died when I was 5. My mother and her sister never really got along though. Mom had blamed Aunt Grace for grandmother's death, but even before that they'd always squabble._

_"Aunt Grace, one day will I be as pretty as you?" I had asked her, in my squeaky 6 year old voice._

_"I think your way prettier than me now," She had insisted, kissing me lightly on the cheek._

_She stood me up and then she took my hand. "I want to show you something, Angie, Okay?" She told me, sweetly._

_I smiled at her, "Sure anything for you." _

_She had smiled back at me, and led me into her small cottage. It always reminded me of the pretty cottages you'd see in fairy tales. Ones that I had longed to be in, and eat all the candy like in Hansel and Gretel, only my aunt Grace's cottage was made of pretty pink bricks and had flowers to decorate it._

_She'd sat me down at the table, and smiled at me kindly, her light brown eyes lighting up. "Cookies?" She asked, offering me a plate of her chocolate chip cookies. She'd always been the best cook ever, unlike mom. Dad cooked everything at home. Mom couldn't even make microwave popcorn without burning it. _

_I grinned at her and took a cookie. "Is that what you wanted to show me, Auntie? Cookies?" I asked, biting into one and sighing at the amazing taste._

_Aunt Grace had laughed, her laugh sounding like the tinkle of bells. "No my dear, I'll bring what I want to show you in a second," Then she had hurried off into her tiny bedroom, and I had munched on the cookie, taking in the surroundings. I wanted to live with my aunt, I loved her so much yet mother seemed to dislike her. I had asked my mom why that was and she'd always tell me grandma seemed to prefer Grace over her. They'd had secrets and they didn't tell her, and when my mother would complain, Grace would tell her that mommy said not to tell. _

_I was thinking of mom and how much I missed her in the summer when I was in Astoria with my aunt and I was thinking about how I'd always felt I had more in common with Aunt Grace and how we had a bond that could not be broken, when Aunt Grace skipped into the room, cradling a black leather bound book. She placed it on the table, and smiled at me._

_"What is it?" I'd asked her, looking at the dusty book with distaste._

_"Why it's a special book. Ange, when you grow up you are going to be special," she had told me, smiling proudly._

_"I don't want to be special. I want to be like my friends," I had told her, biting my lip. I had always bit my lip when I was nervous or upset. It was just a habit that I couldn't get rid of._

_Aunt Grace had chuckled. "Silly girl, you will help your friends. When you come of age, you will need this book to help you," _

_"Why will I need it? What does come of age mean?" I had wanted to know, sucking my thumb._

_"It means when you're a big beautiful young woman. And you will find out why you need it when you're older. I can't tell you now," She explained, patiently._

_"Why can't you tell me?" I had asked her, my brown eyes wide._

_"Because it's a secret. A secret you will not be able to share with anyone," She told me. _

_I hadn't said anything__ more. I was a smart 6 year old girl, and I didn't want to press her for more details than she wanted to give._

_"So, you will take this book with you in the suitcase, if mom asks you what it is, tell her that I gave it to you. She will not be able to understand anything even if she tries to read it. It's in a language only i and you when you get older will be able to understand. Hide it, Angie. Don't let anyone see it. There are evils in the world who will try to take it," She warned me._

_My eyes had welled up with tears, "I'm scared. What if they hurt me?" I asked._

_"They won't. Just keep the book safe," She murmured, coming over and giving me a hug. She smelt as she always did, of milk and cookies and candy, all sweet._

_"Now, do you want another cookie?" She asked me._

_I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Do you have any strawberry milk?" I asked her._

_She nodded, and brought me a cup of it over. I sipped it carefully, then as clumsy as any six year old, I spilt it over my new dress._

_I had cried out. "Momma is going to be angry. That's a new dress," I gestured towards the light green material._

_"Don't worry; I'll help you get the stain out. Right now, let's go find you another clean dress," Aunt Grace said, taking my hand and leading me over to the small bedroom I had been staying in._

_And when I went home, I did as Aunt Grace had told me. I had hidden the book in the best place I could and I hadn't told a soul about it._

I woke up from my strange dream on my couch. I had fallen asleep watching reruns of Friends after coming home from the police station when the whole Ian thing was over. I had been exhausted yet I was glad it was all past tense now. Now that the freak had left we could go back to our regular lives.

What had the dream meant though? Why was I having this dream now? Aunt Grace had died a couple of years ago and I had missed her terribly, yet this was the first reminder of that queer day I'd had since it had happened. Was it a sign? Something inside me was telling me it was. After Aunt Grace had died, I had felt that she had left me with a piece of herself, something secure. Something other than the golden necklace with a tiny flower that she had left for me in her will. I wore it all the time, and didn't even take it off for anything. Even showers. I felt her spirit. Sometimes her words would come into my mind, and she would advise me. And yet I felt this dream was a sign she had sent to me.

I had spent long days after that visit many years ago trying to interpret what Aunt Grace had told me, but I'd never got to anything. I couldn't even remember where I hid the book. And had I come of age? Was that what the dream was about? Some strange things had been happening to me lately, and maybe that was the explanation. Maybe the secret would explain to me why things had been so queer lately. Why strange things were happening to me. Why I sometimes felt a strange sort of power inside me, making me feel undefeatable.

Maybe if I found that book… but I didn't know where I had hidden it. I couldn't remember. I got up off the couch, and tried to remember. I stroked my necklace carefully, and started searching through the drawers of my desk. Whenever I stroked the necklace, I felt close to Aunt Grace. It made me feel all warm and tingly inside. I emptied the drawers but there was no sign. I looked in the back of my desk, the parts where my papers had sometimes slipped, but there was no book.

I headed over to my wardrobe, and started searching inside, throwing clothes back. I heard something behind me and gasped, then clutched my heart as I realized it was only my little brother, Joshua. "Are you coming down for breakfast?" He asked me, his blue eyes sparkling.

I shook my head, "No Josh, I'm not hungry,"

My brother nodded and headed out of the room. I turned back to my wardrobe and searched in the back of it. Where had I hidden it? I had always lived in this room, yet I couldn't imagine where I hid the damn book. The back of my wardrobe only had a few dresses, so I searched through the compartments in the back, and then realized the book was too large to fit there. I sighed and sat down on the bed, exhausted. Where could I have hidden it? I had been only six years old for god's sake.

Suddenly, the answer came to me. I hurried down to my dad. "Where's the screwdriver?" I asked, breathlessly.

He was reading from the bible, probably practicing from some sort of service he had going on at the church. He looked up, "It's in the shed," He told me, meeting my eyes with his brown ones for a second, and then looking back down at the book.

I thanked him and ran to the back garden. I hurried into the shed, and pulled out a screwdriver. I ran back upstairs to my room, careful to slam the door behind me so that nobody would come in without knocking at least. I sat down on the ground, and got to work unscrewing the floorboards. I looked under eagerly, for the first couple, but didn't find anything. I sighed as I checked them all. There was no sign.

I headed over to my desk, and yanked it out of the way. I pulled up the boards after unscrewing them, and found a small compartment. There was another floorboard under, tightly secured, then under that was the black leather bound book my aunt had given me so many years before. I smiled in accomplishment, then quickly screwed all the floorboards back, hugging the book to my chest the whole time.

Then I sat down on the bed, cradling the book in my arms. I opened it, carefully and looked through the pages. A neatly folded slip of paper, rolled out into my arms, looking very old but as I opened it, the words were still understandable. I unfolded the note, and started to read.

_Dearest Angie,_

_When you come of age and find this note, I will probably be with god. Our kind dies early when they do not find a partner to trust with their secret, you see. You will be asking, what do you mean 'our kind' and I will explain to you everything in this letter. We are not normal humans, me, you, your grandmother and many women in our family for generations before that. We are witches. Wiccan witches. Many may think of witches as evil beings in scary stories for children. Only few think of them as something good, but I promise you, dear Angie, that our family is a family of good witches, brought to this world to bring only good with their powers. Strange things have been happening to you recently, this is all part of the change. Your skin is getting purer, your lips redder and your hair more glossy, which is all part of the transformation. Many think of witches as ugly beings with crooked noses, evil laughs and spotty skin, yet that is quite the contrary. Witches are of the most beautiful beings, and I'm sure the further you get into the transformation, the more heavenly you will look. There are other magical creatures out there, my dear, so you must be careful. There are children of the night (or werewolves) which don't really get on well with our kind, there are shape shifters (who change into many different creatures- one of them the wolf), and most dangerous of all the vampires or blood suckers. Our great grandmother lived in Italy alongside one of the greatest vampire families of all time, the Volturi, but she was a very powerful witch. Vampires aren't what humans think they are all fangs, and like Dracula and all those Anne Rice novels, no they are beautiful, enchanting, pale and most of all very powerful. You must be careful as you delve into the magical world, and start to deal with those creatures, because as there is with humans- some are good and some are bad. You can sometimes sense if some creature is not human or if they are human but seriously dangerous, simply by a touch of hand, but you need a spell to figure out what exactly they are. _

_The next thing you need to know of is about your powers. This book is written in Wiccan, the language of the Wiccans, and you will be able to comprehend it as easily as English. This book contains spells that you can use to defeat dangers, help people locate things, and more, but as they always say 'practice makes perfect'. Some spells need more practice than others, and some can totally drain a witches power like the way your grandmother died, it wasn't a heart attack like they all say, she was carrying out a hard spell to defend our family and she died, so be sure to read all the side effects and equipment needed before you carry out a spell. Oh and you don't need a wand like those Harry Potter people, all you need is to be wearing my flower pendant. It is the source of your powers. You can perform without it, but your magic will be stronger and more effective with the necklace. It's been sacred to our family of witches, and made by the most powerful of all Wiccan witches 'Euphoria Clarke' your great-great- great somewhat grandmother. When you memorize the spells, you can do them at any time and at any place. But you don't need the book for all your powers. You have the ability to move things without touching them, just with your mind, and the harder you concentrate, the bigger the object moves. In fact, I bet you have been moving things already. There are other powers, and as you get stronger you will discover them._

_The last thing I need to tell you, though of course I would already expect it of you, is that you have been gifted with this power to do good. And although I'm sure you won't use it for bad, I need to warn you in case someone tries to use your power to harm human kind. Your powers could be eliminated and you could be killed. This is just a small warning, but just remember, the more good you do, the more your powers increase. Now, before I go, I wanted to tell you that I love you Angie, I always have and always will. I'm sure you'll take care of your family and friends and be the beautiful young woman I always knew you'd become. Don't tell anyone your secret, only if you trust them not to tell anyone, because if word of your power gets to other ominous creatures, they will try to use you for it, for a Wiccan witches powers are the most powerful of all magical creatures._

_Be strong, baby doll, and when you grow up pass your secret on to the offspring you know will pass on our secret well. She will usually resemble you, and you will feel in it in your heart that she's the chosen one. It may be the child of any sibling to come though so take care. And most of all remember that I will always believe in you, as your grandmother did. _

_Good luck, Angie and I will always be near if you need help. For even if I'm dead, our souls are linked in a way that not even death can part._

_Love you forever and Take Care of yourself._

_Aunt Grace _

I didn't even realize I was crying, until I saw the warm tear drops spill onto the page. I shoved the book away, careful not to damage it and just cried. Was it true? Was I a witch? That was the secret. The one my aunt and grandmother had kept from my mother. I had certainly always believed my aunt; she'd never lied so I had to assume she was telling the truth.

And what did she mean about the other creatures. Werewolves existed and vampires? Impossible. And what about my powers, was I really that powerful? There was only one way to find out.

I hopped up and locked my bedroom door. Then I pulled the black book towards me, and sat cross legged across my bed. I sighed, and then opened the first page. I looked at the strange letters but found myself able to read. Able to comprehend every single word on the page. It was strange.

The first spell was called the 'Locus Alica' or the locator spell. I started to read, translating the words to English. "If something is lost and needs to be found, state the name then say 'Reperio Mihi'." I thought for a second. It said that the spell could be used on finding people as well as objects, so I decided to find out where Bella was.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Reperio Mihi" I called, and suddenly a mist filled the room. I shielded my eyes from the dim light, then looked down at the mist. On it, a picture had formed. Bella was sitting at the dining table with Edward, studying Algebra. I gasped. So my powers worked? So I was a witch? So it was all true? It should have seemed scary, yet I was thrilled. I wasn't a normal human, I was special.

After a few seconds, the image faded though. I decided to try it again. "Benjamin Cheney Reperio Mihi" I smiled as the image filled the room, in front of my eyes. Then gasped as I took in the image. Ben was at Seattle Mall, sitting his arm around a girl with long black hair. He kissed her hair, and I gasped again. Ben was cheating on me? The image faded, and I just watched stunned. It had only stayed for a few seconds, so I couldn't really make out who the girl was. I just couldn't believe it: Ben Cheney my one true love was cheating on me?

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I was not sure if I wrote the whole witchy thing right or not, I had to do a whole lot of research and latin translations too!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own twilight, sorry. **


	15. Coffee, Imprints and Werewolves

**Sorry, You're A What?**

**Chapter 14- Coffee, Imprints and Werewolves**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the 14****th**** installment of SYAW! Thanks to all reviewers, favers and alerters …lol... Love you guys! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Leah's P.O.V (The same day as Angela's P.O.V)**

I sighed as I pushed the door of Café Nero's open. Jacob had wanted to meet me there to 'talk', and he sounded pretty serious. He had dropped me off and then said he was going to go get his jacket or something because he forgot it. Nonetheless, I was on my own. I entered the café and sat down at the nearest table for 2, then pulled out the menu. Might as well order some coffee to drink while I wait for Jake, I thought. The waitress came over, notebook in hand. She looked about my age with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and her nametag read 'Jasmine'.

"What can I get you?" Jasmine asked, smiling my way.

I studied the menu for a few seconds, and then returned her smile. "Well Jasmine…" I said, checking her name tag again. "I'll have a low fat caramel frappe," She scribbled my order down then looked up at me.

"Anything else?" She asked, brightly. I shook my head and she scurried off to make my order.

I leaned against the table, wondering what Jacob was going to tell me. He had sounded very nervous and uncertain. I was worried. I pulled my grey scarf off my neck and took off my black jacket too to reveal my gray cashmere sweater. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jake's number, but stopped suddenly as I noticed a boy who had just come in from the café door. I put my cell phone down and stared.

He looked a bit older than me, with messy black hair, light skin and brown eyes but he was breathtaking. Even more beautiful than Jacob. He looked towards me, our eyes locking. Neither of us said a word. He looked at me nervously for a second, hesitated as if making a decision, and then hurried over. He sat down opposite me and smiled.

"Hey," He muttered, his voice was cool and his smile stretched from one side of his face to the other, his warm brown eyes lighting up.

"Hi," I replied, feeling nervous. I had never felt this way around a boy. I felt as if there were butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm Ben. Ben Cheney. What's your name?" He asked me, his voice radiating with confidence.

"I'm Leah Clearwater," I stretched out my hand, and he shook it sending jolts of electricity through my body.

"What a beautiful name," He complimented, taking his hand back.

I blushed, "Thanks," I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly, Jasmine brought over my drink. She placed it on the table in front of me. "You want anything?" She asked Ben, looking slightly tired.

"If you could bring me a fresh orange juice that would be great," He murmured.

Jasmine nodded, and sped off. I took a sip of my caramel frappe, inhaling the sweet taste.

Ben watched me, with interest.

"I like Caramel," I explained to him, sipping my drink again.

Ben nodded, "Me too, okay look Leah, I have to tell you something. You might think it's a little weird, but I really have to tell you…" He started.

I cut him off, "I need to tell you something too. In fact, I have a boyfriend." I told him, uncertainly.

"I believe you, but I have to tell you something first, and you have to promise not to scream or anything like that, then you can make your decision of what you want to do," He muttered.

I nodded, "W-Why would I scream?" I asked him, feeling a little scared. Was he going to say he was part of the mafia or something?

"Well, this is a little hard to explain, but the truth is, in La Push there are certain legends: ones about wolves," He started.

I gasped, "Oh my god, I know about them. My dad told me them before he, er, died." I told him, feeling sad again.

Ben looked shocked, "I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't continue…" He trailed off.

I shook my head, "No, no continue." I encouraged him.

"Okay, so those legends are true. Certain men in our tribe since Taha Aki have been shape shifting into wolves, and I'm one of those men." He concluded.

My jaw dropped, "Seriously?" I asked, unable to believe those stupid legends were true.

"Yes, I can show you if you don't believe me," He muttered.

I shook my head, "No, I believe you. I do," I told him, honestly.

Jasmine came over with Ben's juice and for a few seconds nobody said anything. Jasmine put the cup down, then scurried off. Ben sipped his juice, looking at me intently. I sipped my frappe, almost forgetting it was there.

"Erm, so sure you're a you know what, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked him, uncertainly.

Ben looked hesitant as he replied. "I imprinted on you," He explained.

"What does imprint mean?" I asked, trying to think back to the legends but couldn't come up with something.

"It happens when a wolf meets their soul mate. She becomes his only reason to live. His only source of happiness. Without her, he could die." He told me, sipping his juice.

I gasped again, "So I'm your imprint?" I asked him, unable to believe that such a hot guy was my soul mate.

Ben nodded, "Yes, you are. But if you don't want to be together, we don't have to. I know you have your boyfriend…" He trailed off, sadly.

I sighed, "Well, said boyfriend is being kind of distant lately," I explained to him, sipping the last of my frappe and pushing it away. "So, give me your number and I'll call you," I added.

I handed him my cell phone, and he typed his number in eagerly. I gave him mine and we were good to go. Ben asked Jasmine for the check and as I was pulling out my purse, he paid for my drink too. When I protested, he had simply declined, so I thanked him and he was on his way.

I waited a few more minutes, impatiently. Where was Jake? He was a whole hour late. I stood up, picking up my coat and scarf and headed towards the door. I pushed it open and stood outside for a few seconds, before sitting down on the bench. I sighed and started to play with my cell phone before Jake came over looking very hurried and tired.

"Well hello," I muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Lee. Sam wanted me for something, and I couldn't blow him off," He replied.

"So instead you blew me off?" I demanded. I couldn't help feeling annoyed.

Jake sighed, "Don't be like that, Leah. And anyway, I have to talk to you," He added.

I nodded, "Me too, Let's walk," I told him, walking in the direction of the road.

Jake followed me. "You go first," He started, sounding nervous. He was rubbing his palms together.

I sighed, " Okay," I started as we walked side by side, but not hand by hand like we used to. I couldn't stop thinking about Ben. The color of his eyes, his gorgeous hair….

"Erm, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think we can be, well, together any more. Our relationship has been very tense lately, and you've been kind of distant, so I think it's not fair to any of us to continue seeing each other." I concluded.

Jake looked relieved, "That's what I wanted to say too. I hope we can still be friends." He added.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "So you were going to break up with me all along?" I asked him.

He nodded, looking nervous again. "It's just that there's…"

I sighed, "There's another girl, isn't there?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, so I took it as a yes. "Well good, because there's another guy too," I blurted out.

Jacob nodded, and suddenly I felt the tears come to my eyes. I ran away from him, feeling stupid. Why was I crying? Now I could be with Ben. It just hurt so much that there had always been someone Jacob was thinking of, yet I had broken up with him as soon as I had developed feelings for another person. It was just so selfish of Jacob. I couldn't believe he'd just kept me hanging all this time while he was crushing on another girl.

I could hear Jacob coming after me, calling my name. He sounded worried and hurt, and Jacob was a good friend of mine if anything, but I couldn't let him see me cry. I ran back into the coffee shop and then straight to the ladies room, the tears dripping down my face. I cried for a couple of minutes, before washing and drying my face.

Then I called Ben. He answered on the first ring. I told him to come pick me up and he told me he would be there as fast as he could. I then reapplied my make up, brushed my hair and headed out of the ladies room, half afraid to find Jake waiting for me. But he wasn't there. I peered outside and his Rabbit was gone. Maybe he wanted to give me space.

I sat down at the bench I had been sitting on not half an hour before, and stared into the distance. I was thinking of Jacob, and before I knew it the tears came again. Why was I crying again? I was the one who had broken up with him. I still had my dignity, if not anything else. _But I had Ben too_, a voice in my mind reminded me.

I heard a car honk, and saw a mossy green matrix pulling up. I forced a smile on my face as I saw it was Ben in the front seat. I got up and headed towards him, wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't want to look stupid in front of him. _Way to go Leah, your mascara's all smudged. Bet you look a mess. _That stupid voice in my head rang clear and loud. I sighed and got into the car next to Ben, and the next thing I knew I had collapsed into his arms, crying.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V**

I smiled as I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. She had just told me all about her boyfriend and how she broke up with him, yet she was hurt because he loved someone else long before he broke up with her. I agreed with her: that was selfish and mean. But I'm sure the guy had a good reason.

"How about we go to Seattle Mall so you can cheer up?" I asked her. We had been in my car for 30 minutes in front of Café Nero, the Seattle branch.

Leah nodded, "Sure," She muttered, sitting up. She then pulled out her make up compact and looked in the mirror. She gasped and I put an arm on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, don't worry," I informed her, and she smiled at me.

Then for the car journey to Seattle Mall, all I could think about was Angela. She was still my girlfriend, yet I was hanging out with another girl. I was worse than Leah's ex boyfriend, whoever he was. I had to tell Angela as soon as I could. I'm sure she was going to understand, after all, I had barely seen her lately. I'm sure she had a million crushes on other guys by now.

I'm not going to lie and say I didn't love her, I honestly did until today. I was trying to find a way around Sam's order to tell Ange. To let her in on the secret. I thought we could still be together, because as Sam and Jake (who is the beta) explained that imprinting is rare. It doesn't happen to everyone. I guess I'm a special case and pretty lucky too. I hope I don't break Angela's heart.

I was just going to get a drink before going back to La Push before I saw her. She was gorgeous, and I couldn't believe I'd imprinted on her. She was just so pretty and she was so kind. But I knew I had imprinted on her, because it was as if there was nobody else in the world. As if it was just me and her, and she tied me down to earth. It was power like something I'd never felt before, and Leah looked illuminated like an angel, as I looked upon her.

I grinned as I watched her now. By the time I pulled into Seattle Central Mall, Leah was asleep on the side of my car, looking like a seraph. I shook her gently after I parked the car. She woke up, smiling at me slightly.

"Sorry," She muttered, getting up and straightening her clothes. I watched as she got out of the car. She was an angel in her gray cashmere sweater, black skinny jeans and black jacket. She had her scarf wrapped around her, and the gray color of it brought out the glimmer in her brown eyes.

"Don't be," I told her, getting out too. I locked the car behind us, and we headed to the mall. We didn't join hands, but walked side by side, but even so I felt a connection between us.

We headed into the mall, which was as usual very busy. Leah smiled as she took in the surroundings. I liked her when she smiled, I realized. I liked making her happy. She peered into the stores as we passed by, and halfway through our walk, Leah took my hand, making the connection electric. I felt over the moon, ecstatic, like something I'd never felt before.

After we had window shopped, and Leah had actually bought a couple of t-shirts, we sat slid down into a booth in McDonalds. Leah liked the salads there, so we decided to eat there. Leah ordered a Caesar salad, and a strawberry milkshake and I ordered 3 Quarter Pounders, 3 French fries and 2 big sodas. Leah gasped and I winked at her, making her blush.

"It's a werewolf thing," I explained to her, after we headed back to our table.

She nodded, and we had talked about random things until our orders were ready. Leah was more comfortable now around me, and I even slipped my arm around her shoulder and she didn't protest. Even after we got our orders, as we ate we continued talking. I told her about my uncle, and she told me about her mom and her brother and how her dad had passed away. I told her about my family back in Forks, and my friends in Forks high. Leah actually knew Bella and Angela. She had been friends with Bella for a long time, and apparently she just saw both Bella and Angela yesterday.

When we had finished eating, we walked again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and actually a couple of times I kissed her hair. She was warming up to me and I was glad. Now all I had to do was tell Angela and then officially Leah and I could be an item. I wasn't going to meet Leah again, until I had told Angela. It was only fair. And for certain there would be no kissing. No kissing at all.

I sighed as we walked back to my car after our mall visit. "I had a great time," Leah murmured.

I smiled at her as I started the engine. "Me too," Now all I had to do was tell Angela. And go to wolf patrol. Leah smiled at me, her gorgeous full wattage smile, and I felt I had never felt so lucky in my life until that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so don't kill me! It's not going to be a Ben/ Angela story, but I promise I have someone planned for Angela. (Not a werewolf though)… **

**Hope you liked it, and please leave all your feedback!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	16. True Identities, Tutoring and 2 Calls

**Sorry You're a What?**

**Chapter 15- True Identities, Tutoring and 2 Calls. **

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I'll try to update sooner in the future! Thanks to all those who reviewed, or put the story on alert/ fave.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Edward, I officially hate Algebra," I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

Edward rolled his beautiful topaz eyes, "You are getting better," He assured me.

I nodded, staring at the sheet of Algebra notes Edward had written to help me study. I had actually begun to understand what had been going on in Algebra class for the past couple of months. I might even be able to get a reasonable grade in the next quiz.

"Can we take a break?" I pleaded, feeling that my head was going to explode if Edward told me any other equation.

My boyfriend nodded, "Sure, love." He muttered, standing up. I stood up too. We had been sitting at my kitchen table for the past couple of hours and Edward had been tutoring me. Algebra just got more boring by the second…

Charlie was at the station, informing them of my decision not to press charges against Ian's attempted murder. Charlie disagreed with my decision even though he informed me that: though I hadn't pressed charges, Ian would still be facing punishment for his attempt at murdering someone. Only Angela and Edward had agreed with me, that it was reasonable for me not to press personal charges. He was already going to be punished enough.

My best friend Ange. She had saved me, and she had always supported me. Yet since Ben had become weird, she'd become so sad. I thought of his weird behavior and the even stranger reaction I'd got from Edward when I'd asked about what was happening to him. Edward had claimed that he 'couldn't' tell me, which meant that of course he knew. Then again, he was a mind reader. Yet, it hurt me that he wouldn't tell me what I needed to know.

I decided to try again. "Edward?" I asked.

Edward nodded from where he was standing beside me. "Yes?"

"About Ben. When you said you couldn't tell me what was going on with him, did you mean that you couldn't literally or that you don't want to?" I asked him, in my sweetest voice.

Edward surprised me by laughing. "Why on earth wouldn't I want to tell you? No, I can't tell you because I literally can't tell you," He murmured.

"But why?" I wanted to know. Why could he not tell me?

Edward smiled, "Bella my love, if I could tell you then I swear I would. But it's not my secret to tell," He informed me.

I nodded, and then the phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID, it was the police station. I decided to answer; after all, maybe it was Charlie or something.

"Hello," I called into it.

"Hey Bella, I know you didn't want to hear from me again, but I just wanted to say thank you," The deep voice replied.

"Who is this?" I asked, suspiciously. Edward came to stand by me.

"What's the problem?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I shrugged just as the person on the other line replied. "Ian,"

"What the hell are you doing calling me?" I blasted, unable to believe my ears. What more did he want from me?

"I wanted to thank you. Your father told me I would have been punished a whole lot more if you had pressed charges against me. Now I'm just going to do my prison time, then leave for California," He explained.

"And back to Courtney right?" I asked, bitterly.

There was no reply on the other line. "Er, just thanks for everything, and I'm sorry," He muttered, before the line went dead.

I sighed and hung up. Edward frowned, "It's that dumbo isn't it?" He demanded.

I nodded, "Yep,"

"What did he want?" Edward questioned, wrapping his arms around me.

"He wanted to say sorry, and thank you," I explained, smiling a little.

Edward nodded, "Well good riddance to bad rubbish," He joked.

I smiled a little, "Good riddance indeed,"

I then headed to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. "You thirsty?" I asked, teasingly.

Edward grinned, "I hunted a couple of days ago. I'm probably going to hunt tonight," He explained.

I poured my orange juice into a cup. "I see, well don't be gone long," I pleaded, shoving the carton of juice back into the fridge.

"Don't worry, you wont even notice I'm gone," He assured me, heading over to me and pecking me on the cheek.

"I'd better not," I mock- threatened, sipping on my juice as the house phone started to ring.

"What's up with the damn phone?" I asked him.

Edward looked mad, "I'm going to answer, and if it's Ian I'm going to give him a little piece of my mind," He muttered.

I giggled, as he picked up the phone. "Hello," He called into it, sounding mad. His face relaxed after a few seconds and he handed the phone to me.

"It's Angela," He explained.

I grinned at him, placing my juice on the table. I grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Hey Ange," I muttered.

To my surprise, she sounded close to tears. "H-hi Bella,"

"What's wrong Ange?" I demanded, worried.

I shot Edward a questioning look and he shrugged. So he didn't know either.

"I-I-It's Ben," She explained, sobbing.

"What? What happened?" I wanted to know. I clutched the phone to the side of my face, eagerly.

"I, er, saw him with another girl at Seattle Central Mall," She explained hysterically.

"Er Ange? Have you ever thought that maybe it isn't him? He wouldn't do that?" I explained to her, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's him," She muttered.

"You incredibly sure?" I asked her, unable to believe that sweet, nice Ben Cheney, Angela's sweetheart would do that to her.

"I'm s-s-sure," She replied, sounding like she was crying.

"Well sweetie, don't cry. Come over, we can hang out. Eat some ice-cream. See what we're gonna do about this," I suggested.

Angela sighed, "I'll be over in a while. I just have to do something first,"

"You aren't going to, um, hurt yourself are you?" I asked, feeling concerned for her well- being.

Angela actually chuckled, "I'm upset Bella, not suicidal," She muttered, before hanging up.

I pulled the phone from my face and turned to Edward, who looked at me with a look that said 'spill'. And so I did.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I sighed as I hung up on Bella. She was the best friend ever. Yet, I couldn't tell her my secret. Or could I? I sure trusted her, but I wasn't sure…

I picked up my black leather bound book, and hugged it to my chest. Then I rubbed my necklace, hoping for an answer but nothing came to me. I started rifling through the pages, looking for something but I didn't know what.

I came across a spell that translated in English meant ' Expose your true identity'. Maybe it could be useful later. All you had to do was say the name of the person or thing then 'Patefacio Vestri Verus Identitio,'. I quickly memorized the spell, and then decided to try it on myself.

"Angela Margaret Weber, Patefacio Vestri Verus Identitio," I muttered, putting as much energy into it as I could. Suddenly, a haze appeared in front of me, and written in a fancy script was 'Wiccan Witch'. So, it worked.

I sighed, stating the spell one more time in my mind to make sure I didn't forget it, and then put my spell book in the deepest part of my desk, where no one could reach it. I covered it with many other books.

I then washed my tear-stained face, and dressed in my favorite gray dress and colorful leggings. I then started heading out of the room, before deciding to take the book with me in a small handbag. After all, Aunt Grace had said that I had to protect it against all costs. I grabbed it, shoved it into my gray handbag then hurried out of the room.

Downstairs, Joshua and Isaac were watching Cartoon Network, and Mom was sitting by them, reading a book. Dad was probably out at the church, as he usually was. "I'm going to Bella's," I explained to them.

Mom nodded, "Have fun," She smiled at me for one second, then peered down into her book again.

I kissed both Josh and Isaac on the cheek, before heading for the door. I smiled as I realized it was a relatively nice day. There was no sun, but that was normal for Forks, Washington, but there was a certain happy air about the place. The elderly couple that lived by us was having a tea party in their front garden, and kids were playing in the street with their bikes, or just running around. The elderly woman smiled at me, as I got into the car and I smiled back at her.

I pulled my black sedan out of the driveway and towards Bella's house. I was looking forward to our hanging out. We had to decide what we were going to do to Ben and all. Were we going to go and confront him or were we simply going to ignore him and give him the cold shoulder?

I thought about this my whole journey. I couldn't believe that Ben would cheat on me. We were still supposedly dating after all. I just didn't think he was that guy. Ever since he's got 'big' he'd started to act so weird. At the dance for instance, he would barely let me touch his bare skin, it would always be through his suit. He wouldn't let me hold his hand for a long time, and for the first time since we'd ever been together, we hadn't kissed me.

I smiled as I pulled into Bella's street. Edwards's silver Volvo was in the driveway, but then again: Edward was always there. He was just always dependable. I thought Ben had been dependable too, guess not.

I parked the car and hopped out, clutching my bag closely to me. I felt it gave me some sort of power or something. Something that defined me as not just an ordinary human person, like Edward and Bella, but as something special.

I knocked on the door, and Bella pulled me into her embrace. "Ange," She muttered, hugging me tightly.

I stepped back, and smiled at her slightly. "Hey Bella," I replied simply.

Edward smiled at me, and held out his hand. As I shook it, I felt this weird feeling again. It didn't feel bad though, but it was just weird. I pulled back and Bella ushered me into the house.

"Juice?" She asked me, closing the door behind me.

I shrugged, and followed her into the kitchen. "Sure," I muttered, taking a seat at the table. Edward sat opposite me, and I watched as Bella took the juice out of the fridge then filled my cup and everything.

I decided to try to spell on her. I knew she was a human but whatever, it was better than sitting here bored. "Isabella Marie Swan, Patefacio Vestri Verus Identitio," I muttered, closing my eyes.

Edward stared at me, as if he was trying to decipher something. But he couldn't have heard me. I muttered it so low, I could barely even make out what I was saying.

The same mist came over me, and 'Human' wrote itself magically on the mist. I smiled. She was just regular.

I decided to try it on Edward, who suddenly excused himself from the room for some reason. "Bella, what's Edward's full name?" I asked, innocently.

She handed me my juice, and looked at me perplexed. "It's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why? And where did he go?" She wanted to know. She headed out of the room, looking for Edward.

"No reason," I murmured to myself, but Bella was already out of the room.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Patefacio Vestri Verus Identitio," I muttered, concentrating hard. The mist enveloped me again, but I was used to it by now. I wondered if anyone else could see it. Probably not, since Edward hadn't said anything, but then again he had left.

I gasped as one word formed in front of me on the mist: Vampire. But it just couldn't be… Then again, everything else had been true.

I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen, whom we'd trusted for so long, turned out to be a vampire? A million questions made their way through my mind, the most dominant one being: Did Bella know that her boyfriend was a vampire?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that chapter was really short, but it was crucial. The next one will be longer, promise. **

**I'll try to update soon =)**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Cartoon Newtork.**


	17. Surprises, Confessions and NonAnswers

**Sorry You're A What?**

**Chapter 16- Surprises, Confessions and Non- Answers**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ faved/ alerted… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I bit my lip as Edward and Bella headed into the room. Edward looked troubled, and Bella had her arm around him. I didn't say anything as they sat down opposite me. Edward watched me, a curious look on his face. As I met his topaz eyes, I glued my own light brown eyes to the floor. Edward was a killer, a hunter. He couldn't be my friend anymore. I was good. I had promised Aunt Grace I would be. I wouldn't surrender to the side of bad. I couldn't be friends with the enemy. But I had to warn my best friend. Bella had a right to know. A right to make the decision if she wanted to date such a deadly creature. Heck, he was a hazard to her health. What if he tried to kill her? To suck her blood?

Bella smiled now, obviously unaware of the danger. "Edward was just on his cell phone," She exclaimed, trying to make conversation. An awkwardness had fallen over the room.

I nodded, "Erm, okay. Bella, I need to tell you something," I muttered, not wanting to meet Edwards topaz eyes.

Bella's brown eyes were warm with concern. "What?" She asked me, leaning down on the table.

I sighed. "In private please," I muttered.

Bella sighed, and stood up. "We'll be a minute, Edward," She murmured. Edward nodded, understanding shining in his eyes. I looked away, keeping my gaze on the ground. I clutched my purse to my chest, and followed Bella upstairs to her room.

She closed the door behind us and sat down on her bed. I sat down next to her, rubbing my palms together. What would she think about Edward? I didn't want to break them up or anything, but she really should know about who he really was.

I sighed, "Erm, well, this isn't easy to say, and I know you might laugh at me, and say that there's no such thing… or maybe you will say I'm lying…but I'm not…It's true," I trailed off, nervously.

What if she was mad at me? What if she thought I was making it up? I didn't want to lose my friend.

Bella giggled, "What's up? I haven't seen you this nervous since you were chosen to do that speech about the new recycling bins in front of the whole school." She stated.

I sighed again, "I don't know how to say this…"

Bella grinned, "It can't be that bad. Go on," She encouraged, running a hand through her hazelnut hair.

"Bella, your boyfriend is a vampire," I cried out, before I could stop myself, bracing myself for her reaction.

Bella's reaction was the least I expected. She smiled.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella, your boyfriend is a vampire," Angela stated, quickly.

I smiled, "Haha, nice joke," I muttered. Maybe she was joking. How did she know? The Cullens had always hidden it so well…

"I'm not joking. He really is, truly, a bloodsucker," She cried again, watching my reaction curiously.

"If that were true, how did you know?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to expose Edward's secret, if she didn't actually know it.

Angela sighed, and hesitated, as if contemplating something. "Because, in truth, Bella. I'm a witch," She muttered.

Angela was a… Wait, WHAT?

"Sorry, you're a what?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Nope, Vampires were real, and now witches too? What had this world come to?

Angela shrugged, "I'm a witch. A Wiccan witch, I am currently going through my transformation," She started.

I just shook my head, "This is unbelievable," I cried, excited.

Angela's face fell. "I knew you wouldn't believe me," She sighed, sadness caressing her features.

"Hold your horses!" I exclaimed, "Who said I didn't believe you? I didn't mean unbelievable, _unbelievable,_ I meant amazing," I explained.

Angela then flung her arms around my neck. "Wow, you believe me? I thought I sounded like a nutter," She burst out.

I hugged her back. "Only a little…" I teased.

Angela grinned, looking relieved.

"So tell me about it," I muttered.

Angela looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked me.

"About being a witch, duh. How did you know? What are your _powers_? Do you eat children?" I asked her, smiling.

Angela rolled her eyes, and then started to explain everything.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

When I was done explaining, Bella looked amazed. I could hardly believe Bella had been so understanding. She had hardly flinched, let alone look scared.

"Wait a second, why aren't you surprised?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at her.

Bella sighed, "Let's just say you're not the first mythical creature I have met." She muttered.

My eyes widened. "So you believe me about Edward being a vampire?" I asked her.

Bella nodded, "I believe you because it's true. I already knew," She told me.

"You knew?" I demanded.

"Yep, I did. I found out when I first met Edward and his family," She explained.

"So Alice is one too? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends," I cried, feeling hurt. Hadn't she trusted me enough?

Bella sighed, " We are, but the Cullens keep their vampireness a secret. I would have told you if I could," She muttered.

I shrugged, "I guess I understand," I told her, still feeling upset.

Bella looked uneasy. "So that's why Edward left the room," She muttered.

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"Edward reads minds, you see. So he must have known you knew what he was," She explained.

"Edward reads what?" I asked, mortified. I can't believe he had known everything I had thought around him. It was just too embarrassing. I wasn't going to be able to look him in the eyes ever again.

"Minds. Except for mine, for some reason. I don't know why," She told me, honestly.

I nodded, suddenly feeling scared. "What about his, er, diet?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

Bella smiled at me, "The Cullens are 'vegetarians'. They only drink animal blood," She explained, suddenly pulling me up.

"Wow," I muttered, as she dragged me out of the room. "Where are we going?" I demanded.

"Edward can explain better than me, and meanwhile you can tell him about the witch thing if you want," She murmured. I sighed, and let her drag me downstairs towards her boyfriend.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"I can't believe witches really exist," Edward muttered for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, they do. I'm here," Angela waved her hand, looking bored. And she had a right to be bored considering she had just explained to Edward the same thing fifty times, yet he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

I grinned, folding my arms across my chest. I was glad Edward and Angela were getting along.

Edward sighed, "And about that mate thing? If you don't find a partner, then you will die young?" He repeated, sounding astonished.

Angela nodded, "Sadly it's true." She muttered, suddenly I saw tears come to her eyes.

I gasped, putting my arm around her. "Why are you crying? Are you scared of being a witch?" I asked her.

She shook her head, her light brown locks bouncing up and down, "Not really, I'm thinking of Ben," She muttered, wiping her eyes.

I suddenly got a determined look on my face. "That's it. I'm sick of putting up with his crap. Tomorrow, after school, we're going to confront him at his uncles in La Push. See what the hell is wrong with him. You are going to school aren't you?" I asked. I wasn't sure. She _had_ gone before…

Angela nodded, "That sounds like a plan. But why wouldn't _I_ go to school?" She shot me a questioning look.

"Because of the whole witch thing," I murmured.

Angela stood up now. "Witches do still go to school, unfortunately," She explained to me.

I stood up too, "Aren't you staying for dinner?" I asked her.

Angela shook my head. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you tomorrow," She muttered, heading for the door, her bag clutched to her chest. Edward watched, an amazed look on his face.

I followed her, and enveloped her in a hug before she turned for the door. "Be strong. We'll find out what's up with him," I promised her.

Angela nodded, her light brown eyes looking sad. "We'll see," She muttered, hugging me back then opening the door and stepping outside.

I watched as she headed to her black sedan, a gloomy look on her face. "Ange!" I called.

She turned to look at me. I checked there was no one else in the street then stuck my tongue out at her.

"Do you mix potions in cauldrons?" I asked her, cheekily.

Angela rolled her eyes, and got into the car. And as she drove off, I saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"And that's why I haven't been able to read her mind well lately. It's all sort of blurred, and stuff. It's probably a mind shield," Edward exclaimed, as I mixed a pot of rice on the stove for Charlie, who was bound to be home any minute now. Angela had left about half an hour ago.

I nodded, "Is that like me? Do I have a shield?" I asked, excitedly. I was glad to know that I wasn't just all boring human.

Edward nodded, "Yes, probably. But yours is stronger. I can get through Angela's, but not very well, " He informed me.

I smiled, just as Charlie entered the room, still in uniform.

Edward stood up, "Well, I have to go talk to Carlisle. Good bye, officer Swan." He muttered, racing out of the room.

I smiled at my father, turning the stove off. "Dinner in 5," I promised, following Edward out of the room.

I walked him to his car. "Edward?" I asked, sweetly.

Edward nodded, "Yes?"

"What's up with Ben?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest. I knew he wasn't going to give me a straight answer, but I had to try.

Edward sighed, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back at night, love." He got into the car, and I sighed too. So there was _another_ no- answer.

"Edward?" I asked, smiling at him.

Edward looked pained. "Bella, I can't tell you. I already said before…"

I cut him off, "I know. I just wanted to ask you something?" I muttered.

Edward put the key into the ignition. "What?" He asked me, sounding more amused than irritated.

"Why do I have to be the boring human?" I asked.

Edward laughed, starting the engine. "I happen to think your not boring," He murmured, leaning out of the car window to peck me on the cheek. I turned my lips towards him so we kissed smack on. We didn't part for a couple of seconds, and even then we were both reluctant.

"Not boring at all," Edward muttered, pulling out of the driveway. I watched him pull onto the street and smile, and as I headed towards the house, I could have sworn I heard him laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not very long but I hope you liked it. So all the secrets are out… or are they?**

**Next time: Angela and Bella go confront Ben in La Push. Any guesses what will happen? I have a feeling it won't end well… **

**Review!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I'm not making money from this. **


	18. LaPush, BenSearching and Transformations

**Sorry, You're A What?**

**Chapter 17- La Push, Ben Searching and Transformations**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks to all who reviewed/ faved/ alerted.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bells, are you sure this isn't a bad idea?" My best friend Angela Weber asked me, the next day after school.

I rolled my eyes at her, as we headed towards her black sedan. "Yes, Angela. We need to find out what his problem is," I reminded her.

Angela bit her lip, looking nervous, but she nodded as we got into her car. Edward hadn't come to school today. It was too much of a 'sunny' day for vampires to be out. He was staying at home with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and possibly going hunting later on.

I sighed as I got into the passenger seat. "I swear one day you're going to bite your whole lip off," I warned her.

Angela rolled her eyes, and started the engine. "I just have a really bad feeling about this," She explained, starting out of the parking lot.

"Im sick of your bad feelings, Ange. Just because you're a witch doesn't mean you can use that excuse all the time," I complained, fastening my seatbelt.

Angela ignored me, "By the way, none of my family knows about the witch thing," She informed me, as she pulled out onto the main road.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

Angela shrugged, "I don't want to tell them. My parents will freak, and my brothers will think I'm insane. Besides, my aunt Grace who was a witch before me, told me not to tell many people. Only the people I really trust," She explained.

I smiled at her, "So you really trust me?" I asked her.

Ange nodded, "Yep, you are my best friend," she muttered.

"So you _don't _trust your mom?" I asked her, a few seconds later.

Angela actually grinned, "No, I do. She just doesn't really like that whole supernatural thing," She informed me.

I nodded, "Charlie's the same thing. I wouldn't even think about telling him about Vampire's and Witches or anything, He'd go catatonic on me," I murmured.

"Just like you were when Edward left," She reminded me, smiling a little. She liked to tease me about that hard patch of time I had faced after Edward had left me for about a year.

I mock-scowled at her, "I thought we agreed never to talk of that time," I reminded her.

Angela grinned, "I'm not talking, I'm teasing," She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at her, and looked out of the window and saw a sign that said:

_Welcome To La Push._

"We're almost there," I muttered.

Angela clutched her stomach with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. "I'm nervous," She replied, looking sort of sick.

I kept my eyes out of the window and didn't say anything. I watched as we approached the first houses of La Push. Angela carried on through the road. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked her.

"I thought this was your plan," She exclaimed, her hazelnut eyes wide.

I grinned, "It was but I thought you…. Never mind," I said.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked me.

"Okay, park the car here. Right by the beach. We'll go out and ask about a certain Ben Cheney," I told her.

Angela nodded, "Good idea," She muttered, as the car came to a halt.

I got out of the car, and walked around to Angela's side. She was sitting inside, a sick look on her face. "This whole place radiates bad karma." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Ange." I cried, folding my arms across my chest. I was dressed in a black V-neck shirt and some violet skinny jeans, perfect for best friends boyfriend hunting.

Angela didn't reply. I rapped on her window once, and she looked up. "You ready?" I asked her, opening the door.

She got out, her arms hugged around her waist. "As ready as I'll ever be," She mumbled, as she closed the car door behind her.

After she locked the car door, we started towards the beach. I noticed a couple lounging on a beach mat. The girl was pretty with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey guys," I cried out.

The boy looked at me, smiling a little too warmly. "Hello," He exclaimed.

"Er, do you guys know anyone by the name Ben Cheney?" I asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The boy asked, pushing his curly black hair out of his eyes.

I shook my head, "No, But do you know him?" I turned to the girl, and smiled at her.

She smiled back, her warm brown eyes lighting up against her lightly tanned skin. "No, sorry." She muttered, her arm tight around the boy who was still looking at me.

"Okay, thanks," I murmured, yanking Angela's hand and leading her away from the couple and towards the water.

"That guy was weird," She murmured.

"Tell me about it," I agreed, smiling a little.

I then saw a group of kids sitting by the water. They looked about our age. I recognised one as Leah's younger brother, Seth.

"Seth, hey," I called out.

Seth turned to look at me, pushing dark locks out of his eyes. He was in his swimming trunks and it looked like he and his friends had taken a dip.

"Hi, Bella?" He ended his words like a question.

I nodded, and pulled Angela's arm. Together we headed towards Seth.

"That's me. We wanted to ask you something," I murmured.

Seth's friend looked teasing, "Ooh, Seth. Looks like you might have a date," He waggled his eyebrows at him.

Seth ignored him, and so did I. Only Angela looked slightly amused. "Shut up, Brady. How can I help you?" He asked me.

"Erm, we were wondering if you knew someone called Ben Cheney. He was supposed to be staying with his uncle," I muttered.

Seth's eyes lit up in recognition. "You mean Brave Ben?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe? Do you know any other Bens?" I asked him.

Seth shook his head, "Nah," He murmured.

Brady suddenly smiled, "I do," He muttered, but there was a glint in his brown eyes.

"Who?" I asked him, trying hard not to sound suspicious.

"Ben Affleck, you know that actor," He exclaimed, bursting into peals of laughter.

I rolled my eyes, and so did Seth. "Dude, you're not funny," He told his friend.

Angela stepped towards them, "So where does this 'Brave Ben' live?" She asked.

Seth thought for a few seconds, "Well, his uncle lives a few streets away. Ask for Maple Street," He informed us.

Brady smiled at Angela, "Wow, you're pretty," He muttered.

Angela smiled back, blushing a little. "Why thanks," She murmured.

"Thank you, guys. Seth." I added, pulling Angela's arm and dragging her away.

Seth grinned, "No problem," He cried out.

I grinned back at him, and then Angela and I started back towards the car.

"That guy was kind of cute," Angela murmured, as she got in the drivers seat.

"Brady?" I asked her, containing my smile.

I got into the passengers seat, and Angela started the engine. "Yes, that guy who complimented me."

"He is kind of cute, and younger," I reminded her.

Angela sighed, "Why did they call Ben 'brave Ben' anyway?" She asked me.

"He must be brave," I started.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe it's just not him," She told me.

I grinned, and then looked around. "That street sign says that 'Maple Street' is that direction," I pointed to the right, and Angela nodded, pulling the car in the right direction.

"What number Maple Street?" Angela asked me, as we approached said road.

"How should I know?" I asked her.

I peered out of the window and saw an old man walking in the road. "Excuse me, sir." I called out of the window.

The man nodded, limping over to us. "Yes?" He asked, his eyes crinkling up.

"Could you tell us where Ben Cheney lives?" I asked him.

The man nodded, "You mean Brave Ben?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I know it's on Maple Street, but which number?"

The man smiled, "Why it's just this house here. Number 2. I was just visiting his Uncle Ted. A very nice man," He muttered.

I smiled back at him, "Thank you," I murmured, and Angela parked the car next to the house the old man had gestured to. The old man smiled at us one last time, and started down the road.

We got out of the car, Angela trailing slightly behind me.

"Here's an idea, how about you talk?" I asked her.

She smiled a little. "You're the more talkative one, I'm shy around people I don't know," She murmured.

I sighed, and pressed the doorbell. Angela leaned against the wooden gate, and we heard a masculine voice call out from inside. "One minute," He called out, a slight accent to his voice.

Angela shot me a nervous look, and seconds later; a man with Ben's black hair and warm brown eyes came to the door. He was well built, and had a small smile on his face.

"What can I do for you pretty ladies?" He asked, leaning against the side of the door. He smiled, and we smiled back.

"We're looking for Ben," I replied.

"Ben, my nephew?" He asked.

"Ben Cheney," Angela stated.

Ben's uncle nodded, "Yes, that's him. I'm Ted Cheney. Nice to meet you. Come in, I'll see if he's in now or not," He murmured.

We followed him inside, and he sat us down in the living room. He brought us juice and cookies, and then said he'd go see where Ben was.

"Nice guy," Angela stated, sipping her glass of apple juice.

I nodded, nibbling on a cookie. "He is," I agreed.

Ted Cheney came back, a confused look on his face. "It seems that Ben is out right now. Probably with his friends. You guys are welcome to wait for him," He explained.

I shook my head, and Angela stood up. "No thanks, we'll go out and look for him," She muttered.

I stood up too, swallowing the last of my cookie. "Yes, thanks so much for your hospitability. Great cookies," I praised.

Ted Cheney smiled, "Glad you liked them. They were made by a good friend of mine, Emily Young," He muttered.

I nodded, "Emily? Say Hi to her. Tell her it's Bella." I told him.

Ted nodded, and he led us out to the front door. "Good bye, it was a pleasure meeting you: Bella and…?" He gestured towards Angela.

"Angela," She told him, smiling slightly.

Ted looked surprised, "Angela Weber?" He asked, and when Angela nodded, Ted continued. "Ben has told me a lot about you," He murmured.

I nodded. "Ben and Angela were supposedly dating," I told him.

Ted looked confused, "What? But he was hanging out with L-,"

Angela cut him off, looking annoyed. "Well, thank you, but we must leave," She said, harshly.

She stormed outside, and I followed her. "Sorry about that, she's just a bit upset," I explained to Ted, who just nodded and waved at us both, looking worried.

I followed Angela and saw that she was walking away, towards some forest, behind Ben's house. I followed her, running to keep up. I could see that her brown eyes were shiny with tears.

"I knew it," She muttered, and I slipped an arm around her.

She leaned her head onto my shoulder, and we started walking into the forest. Maybe a peaceful walk would calm her down. We walked through the forest, Angela burying her head in my shoulder. I hummed, trying to calm her down.

In the middle of the forest, we reached a clearing. I heard some voices, so I pulled Angela down behind a bush, which overlooked the whole clearing. She looked up at me, confused. "What are you doing?" She asked.

I didn't reply. I could now see the source of the voices. They were Sam, Jacob, Quil and Embry who were Jacob's friends and Ben. I nudged Angela. "Look, there's Ben," I muttered.

She looked up, and we peered around the bushes watching them, confusedly. They were all shirtless, in only cargo pants. We watched, and tried to understand what they were saying.

I made out a few sentences. "That was very brave, Ben. Did you know that most people around here, call you Brave Ben?" Sam was asking Ben.

Ben grinned, looking flattered. "I do only what is expected to protect our town," He murmured.

I looked at Angela, confused. What the hell were they talking about? She looked as confused as I did.

Jacob suddenly looked annoyed. His dark eyes flashed. "I don't think it's very brave to go out with Leah, while you lead on another poor girl," He murmured.

I gasped as I realized he was talking about Angela. Luckily, they were too far away to hear my gasp or Angela's sharp intake of breath. We watched them, hardly able to believe what they were saying.

Ben's voice was mad. "I'm sorry but I cant fight the imprint bond," He burst out, his body shaking slightly.

Jacob mirrored his rage. "I did. For a long time too," He yelled. Jacob's body was shaking too now.

Sam spoke in a low voice, which I could barely make out. "Calm down. You are brothers you shouldn't fight each other," He told them, sternly.

Brothers? What the hell?

Suddenly, Jacob reached out to push Ben. "My _brother_ shouldn't hurt a poor girl." He shouted.

Ben pushed him back. "And my _Brother_ should understand why I'm doing it," He cried out.

Jacob and Ben's bodies were now shaking. "Get back, boys." Sam called to Quil and Embry who backed away.

Jacob ran backwards at the same time Ben did, and their bodies shaking reached a maximum. As they ran towards each other, they did something truly unbelievable. They both transformed into giant wolves.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so did you like it? Dum Dum Dum… what's gonna happen? **

**Review!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Ben Affleck lol **


	19. Explanations,Secrets and Running Off

****

Sorry You're a what?

**Chapter 18- Explanations, Secrets and Running off**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

**Angela's P.O.V**

I blinked my eyes. Once. Twice. But the big wolves fighting in front of us didn't disappear. Bella gasped from beside me. I felt her arm grab for mine and squeeze it.

I watched. Ben was a wolf? And Jacob? I stared as the giant wolves throw themselves at each other, their deep brown eyes filled with fury. Which was Ben? And which was Jacob? I couldn't tell.

I let out a cry as one tore at the other. The biggest man turned to look at us, a shocked look on his face. The wolves turned to look at us for a split second, before taking off into the woods.

I turned to Bella, who looked scared, as their leader started towards us. He was tanned with dark hair, like all the other Quileute men, except he was bigger in size. Older.

"What are you girls doing here?" He demanded. The two other boys who had been standing with him before hurried towards us, on either side of the older man.

Bella helped me up. "Erm, we were looking for Ben," She told him, trying to stay cool and not scared, but I could tell she was frightened from the way she had gripped my arm.

I straightened my clothes, as recognition shone on the mans face. "And did you see…" The man trailed off, sounding worried.

We both nodded. "Guess the wolf's out of the bag," One of the younger boys joked and the older man just sighed.

"You can go back to Emily's. Bella, you know where her house is right? Quil, Embry, go with them. There we can explain to you what is going on," The man with the deep voice ordered, and the two boys nodded.

We followed them out of the clearing, feeling a little confused. But the fact that they were wolves explained a whole lot of things, certainly. The strange feelings I got when I touched Jacob or Ben. Why Ben was acting so secretive. But that still didn't explain the girl.

I felt a surge of hurt as I remembered how cozy they'd looked together. We got into my car, and I started the engine. The two boys got into the back, carefully closing the doors behind them. Bella sat next to me, telling me which way to go.

"I bet you 10 bucks that Jacob won," One of the boys cried out.

"Very funny, Quil. Ben is a monster," The one who was apparently Embry called back.

Quil shook his head, "But Jacob's a pro. He's been a wolf longer," He argued.

"Sorry, when did Jacob become a wolf?" Bella asked. I watched out of the corner of my eye, and saw that Bella had turned to look at them.

Embry shrugged, "For a pretty long time. A year give or take," He explained.

Bella nodded, "Right here, Ange." She gestured to a small brown bungalow, flanked with trees on either side.

I nodded too, and parked the car. The boys hopped out, and I shot Bella a confused look.

"This has been quite a day." She murmured, as she got out.

"Tell me about it," I muttered back, closing the car door behind me then locking the car itself.

We followed Quil and Embry into Emily's house, which was open. Emily was in the kitchen, baking some sort of cookies. They were white, smelling of coconut and raspberries. I smiled, inhaling the pleasant odor. As I looked around, I saw Leah sitting on the kitchen table, with another black haired girl. A little girl was playing with a dollhouse on the other side of the kitchen.

"Bella, hello. Who is this?" She asked kindly, smiling at me.

"I'm Angela," I told the lady, who smiled again. I noticed she had a scratch across one side of her face.

"And I'm Emily. Welcome," She murmured.

Bella smiled at her, and Emily raised an eyebrow. "So you know our little secret?" She asked us.

Bella nodded, but she looked confused. "How do you know? Are you a, er, wolf too?" She asked.

Emily chuckled, placing the plate of cookies in front of the girls. Leah smiled and took one quickly before Embry and Quil snatched up the plate of cookies.

"No, you could just say I'm the wolf girl. You'll have to wait until Sam, Jake and Ben get here to hear the full story," She explained, shooting a reproving look at Embry and Quil who were stuffing their faces with the cookies.

Embry reluctantly held out the plate to us, and I shook my head and so did Bella, smiling a little.

"The boys have a big appetite," Leah explained.

"So you know about this too?" I asked her, and Leah nodded, just as the older man, who was probably Sam, Jacob and Ben headed into the kitchen, laughing.

"Hello," Emily cried, going towards the older guy and kissing him tenderly on the lips. I looked away, wanting to give them privacy.

"So, who spilled the beans?" Emily asked, jokily, a few seconds later.

Sam sighed, "Nobody this time. Bella and her friend were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," He murmured.

Emily nodded, passing around the plate of cookies. When everyone was satisfied, we headed to the living room where it was agreed Sam would explain to us everything we needed to know.

We placed the chairs in a circle, and I sat down next to Bella, and Leah was on my other side. Jacob was on Bella's other side, and Ben next to him. A few other boys had arrived, and apparently one called Jared was sitting next to the girl who was with Leah in the kitchen, Kim. The little girl, whose name was Claire was sitting on Quil's knee, a doll in her hand.

Sam stood in the middle, clearly a subject of authority. "So you girls found out about our shape shifting," He started, looking straight at Bella and me in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable.

Bella nodded, and so did I, so Sam went on as a murmur went through the room.

"So, the men in our tribe from a long time ago have had a sort of special talent. Starting from Taha Aki, they have had the ability to shape shift into a wolf, to protect the pale faces from the blood suckers." He stopped, looking at us both to check we understood.

I nodded, _The vampires. _I thought to myself.

"Since then, boys from the Quileute race have had the ability to change, when they come of age, into a wolf especially when there are vampires around," Sam continued. The group nodded. They had obviously heard this story before. Emily was actually taking notes in a small notebook.

_The Cullens. That was why they shifted. Did they know about them?_ I thought to myself.

"This is why we shift," He concluded. "It's a secret though, you can't tell anyone," He told us, sternly.

I nodded, and I could see that Bella was doing the same. "Of course we won't," She assured him.

"There's something else. Some wolves, when they find their soul mate, they imprint on them. It means that they are the best choice of a mate for them. The best person to create healthy and strong offspring who will later become wolves, they have an intense amount of chemistry, and no wolf can withstand the power of imprinting. The wolf is then allowed to tell his imprint his true identity," Sam concluded, his arm wrapped around Emily, who it was so obvious was his imprint.

I felt confused, but was kind of scared to ask Sam for more information. "Okay, now we all have patrol, so you'll have to excuse us," He told us, and suddenly there was excitement in the room. All the boys got up, and followed Sam out of the room. Ben looked at me for a second, before leaving.

Leah, Emily, Kim and Claire were the only ones left, looking uncomfortable. Emily then closed her notebook and stood up," I'm going to clean up," She explained.

Kim and Leah both stood up too. "We'll help," They cried.

Suddenly, I thought of something. If the wolves could only tell their imprints about the whole wolf thing, that meant somebody had imprinted on Leah. Maybe it was Jacob?

I called her back, and she nodded and came towards me. Bella looked at me, confused.

"So you know the secret?" I asked Leah, who nodded, sitting down in the chair by mine on the other side which she had been sitting on just a few minutes ago.

"That means someone imprinted on you," I told her. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," She said, looking confused. She smiled.

"Then who?" I wanted to know. "Jacob?"

Leah shook her head, "No, I broke up with him, because a guy who had just moved from your town called Ben imprinted on me," She told us, proudly.

I gasped. So it had been Leah who'd been out with Ben. The one he'd been so darn cozy with. I couldn't believe it.

My head fell into my hands with the realization, and I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Bella's arms around me. "It's okay, Ange, it's okay," She kept murmuring, as she hugged me close. I hugged her, the tears falling from my face.

Leah looked startled, "What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off, "Leave me alone," I shot at her, standing up. I had to leave. I wouldn't be able to stay here any longer without having an emotional breakdown. And with one last look, at a confused and hurt Leah, I rushed out of the room, and out of my house, towards my car.

I got in, slamming the door behind me, and started the engine. I pulled the car into reverse out of the driveway, but I hadn't realized that the car wasn't moving until Bella slipped into the car, and wrapped her arms around me. I fell into her arms, and let the tears fall.

* * *

**BONUS: Bella's P.O.V**

I watched as my best friend headed out of the room. I was still shocked at the realization. Ben had imprinted on Leah. That meant Jacob had imprinted on someone else. He had told me he had been in love with someone, but I couldn't recall her name.

I pressed my brain, and remembered that her name was Jasmine:

_"Jasmine? Is that her name?" I had asked him._

_Jacob had nodded, "Yes, I really like her. She's my other half," He murmured._

I sighed and stood up. This imprinting thing was way too much. "Leah, get Ben. He has to talk to her in person. They were really close," I told her.

Leah nodded, and hurried out of the room. I headed out of the house in the direction that Angela had gone. I saw a humped figure in her car.

I didn't know what to say or do. I understood. I understood the loss of a loved one, especially when you thought he was really gone. When Edward left, I couldn't look at anything without remembering him, and I was sure Angela felt the same. She was smitten over Ben Cheney, and we had both thought he was too. I understood how she felt, and I empathized with her.

And it was worse for her. Her sweetheart was with another girl in front of her. I sighed again, running towards the car. I opened the door, and she didn't even stir. She was crying, tears falling from her hazelnut eyes. The engine was on and her hand was on the steering wheel but the car wasn't moving.

I turned the engine off, and pulled her into my arms. Then I did the one thing I could to help her. I let her cry.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you liked it. I promise Angela will be happy soon.**

**The next chapter: Angela talks to Ben face to face. Let's hope that goes well….**

**Review for a preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I swear lol. **


	20. BoyGirl Talks, Dinner and Frantic Calls

**Sorry You're a What?**

**Chapter 19- Boy/Girl Talks, Dinner and Frantic Calls**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Ange, he doesn't deserve you," I murmured into her hair. About 10 minutes had passed, and Angela was still crying. I would have thought she'd run out of tears or something, but it was as if the salty water tap had a leak and it wasn't going to seal up.

Angela looked up at me, as if I had insulted her. "He so does." Then she sat up, smoothing her light brown hair which had gone crazy messy.

"Bella, I need to be alone for a while," She told me, her brown eyes sad.

I sighed, "Angela, you're my best friend. I'm there for you, I always will be," I told her.

Angela nodded, "I know, Bells. And I love you for that, but I just need some 'me' time. I don't want to kick you out of the car but.." She trailed off.

I pushed my hazelnut hair back, and got up. "If you need me, I'll be inside," I told her, sighing.

Angela nodded, and slumped over the driving wheel. It was hard leaving her like this, knowing she'd be alone, but after all, that was what she wanted.

I headed out of the car, and started towards the house. Ben was standing by the door, an uncertain look on his face. "Leah said that I had to talk to Angela," He muttered, looking sort of nervous. He swallowed and sighed.

"I just don't want to hurt her," He explained to me.

"Well, no offense, but you already have." I told him, focusing my brown eyes on his.

He sighed, "I know, but this imprinting thing. It's hard stuff. I can't fight it. It's not something I chose, but I love Leah…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

I looked at the ground, "I think you should go explain that to Angela," I advised him.

Ben nodded, "I'm going," He muttered, sounding uneasy.

I started heading back into the house, to give them some privacy. I smiled as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Ben opening the car door and sitting inside.

I headed into the living room, which was vacant except for a smiling Claire. She was playing with a small doll house; her brown eyes were lit up as she dressed a dolly up in a pink dress.

"You're Claire, right?" I asked, kneeling down next to her.

Claire nodded, "And you're Bella. Do you want to play?" She asked, looking hopeful.

I nodded, and sat cross legged next to her. "I would love to. Which one can I be?" I asked her.

She handed me a doll, and we started to play.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I sighed as the car door opened again. "Bella, I thought I told you I wanted to be alone," I snapped, trying to keep the ice out of my voice. But I couldn't help it, I was annoyed.

I heard a sigh. "I'm not Bella," I turned to find Ben, my former boyfriend, sitting next to me.

I glared at him, "What do you want now?" I asked him, feeling only anger towards him. I had after all, cried my eyes dry for this dude.

Ben looked embarrassed. "Ange…" He trailed off, a look of nostalgia coming into his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him," Don't 'Ange' me," I snapped.

Ben sighed, looking hurt. But I had no remorse for him. "I just want to talk to you. I'll explain everything to you," He told me, sincerely.

I didn't say anything; I just glared at the floor.

"I'll wait for you outside if you want to talk," He murmured. I once again didn't reply. And a few seconds later, I heard the low thud of the car door being shut.

I sighed. I wanted to talk to him; I needed to know why he had acted this way. He had been my best friend practically, before Bella, and he had been my boyfriend. I had loved him. And he had loved me. Yet, something inside me was telling me not to go. That little part of me reminded me that I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. I would have a nervous breakdown, and I would be embarrassed in front of him.

The two parts inside me fought it out in my mind, until the first struck victory. _Give him a chance to explain. You at least owe him that. _The more reasonable voice murmured.

I bit my lip, confused. Then before I could stop myself, and opened the car door. I stepped out, and headed over to where Ben was standing next to the woods, his hands in his cargo short pockets.

"You came," He muttered, looking back at me with sad eyes.

I nodded, "I did. You said you'd explain," I reminded him.

Ben nodded, "You want to walk?" He asked, gesturing gently towards the forest.

I shrugged, and followed him between the trees.

* * *

**Ben's P.O.V**

We walked for a few seconds, neither of us saying a word. It was uncomfortable, and that was strange. We had never had any tension between us. Our relationship had always been so easy. As easy as breathing. What had become of us?

And that was what I asked Angela. She looked at me, her big hazelnut eyes filled with confusion and hurt. She frowned at me, "I don't know. You're the one who messed 'us' up. We were supposed to be still dating," She explained, something like madness coming into her voice.

I sighed. "This imprinting thing, I can't fight it. It's not something I chose, or else I swear, I would have chosen you. This is against my abilities," I told her.

"Well, how come you had to imprint on Leah? Not on…me?" She trailed off, sounding sad.

"Ange, as I said before. It wasn't my choice. Destiny chooses. I'm so sorry Angela. It's not you, it's me," I told her.

Angela looked cynical. "Oh yeah Ben, it's not me, _it is _you. Cliché right?" She asked me, whirling around to face me. She stopped walking and planted her hands on her hips.

I nodded, "Sort of. Angela, please don't be mad. I want us to be friends. I swear I love you as a sister, but nothing more," I told her.

She flinched, as if I had hit her.

"I'm sorry, that was just mean. I meant that I can't help who I'm attracted to. Those wolf things are crazy, I swear. You're so lucky. You are just a regular human," I muttered.

Angela then snorted, "You wish,"

"What do you mean, you wish?" I asked her, confused.

"Ben…" She trailed off, hesitantly.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm a witch. A wiccan witch," She muttered.

"A witch?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

"Keep your voice down. It's a secret. You can't tell anyone, by the way," She insisted.

I nodded, "Of course I won't tell anyone. That's great. Wow, Ange. I always knew you were special," I told her.

"As did I," She murmured.

I sighed, "About us, Ange. You're one of the closest people to me. I want us to be friends, say you will," I pleaded.

Angela didn't say anything. She stared at the ground. I held out my hand. "Take my hand if you'll be my friend," I insisted.

Angela sighed, staring at my outstretched hand. "Do you really love Leah?" She asked, looking in pain.

I nodded, "I believe I do," I murmured.

Ange shrugged, "Then I guess I should just… let you guys be. All I want is for you to be happy. You know the saying 'if you love someone let them go'.," She cried, reaching out her hand for mine.

I grinned at her, and flung my arms around her. She hugged me back, a little uneasily. She then sighed.

"Ange, I promise, there's someone somewhere out there, who will love you the way you deserve to be loved, and you'll love him back. And he's one heck of a lucky guy," I assured her.

Angela looked at me, "Really? He's lucky?"

"Of course he is. And I'll be there for you, Ange. I'll be your best friend. I'll fight for you," I assured her.

She didn't say anything, and suddenly Jacob ran towards us. "Hey guys, Emily says dinner is ready," He told us. We nodded and followed Jake out of the woods and back towards Emily's house.

"Did you guys work it out?" He added, looking back and forth at us.

Angela nodded, "We sure did," She smiled, looking more like the old 'happy' Ange.

Jacob smiled, and so did I, as we headed into the house. The kitchen was full of excitement. Bella was helping Leah make salad, and Emily and Kim were placing things on the table.

Bella smiled as we headed in. She hurried away from the salad bowl towards her friend, and she put an arm around her. She looked pleased at the fact that Angela wasn't crying any more. I started out of the room, and Bella shot me a 'thanks' look. I smiled at her, and headed into the next room.

Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul were lounging in the living room, waiting for the food to be ready. Quil had Claire on his lap, and she was playing with his hair. He looked over the moon.

And I was happy too. I had worked things out with Angela. And Leah and I were free to be together.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I smiled as Ben, Angela and Jacob came into the room. Angela wasn't crying and she looked relatively peaceful. I left the salad I was helping Leah make and headed over to Angela. I put my arm around her, smiling at her.

She actually smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben start out of the room. I turned towards him shooting him a look which I hoped conveyed 'thank you'. Ben smiled at me, before heading out of the room. Jacob followed, a few seconds later.

I pulled Angela's hand and dragged her out of the room and outside so I could talk to her properly. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Ben came and we worked things out," She told me, simply. She looked satisfied and I was glad.

"And you're happy with what you worked out?" I asked her.

Angela shrugged, "Ben's happy so I should be happy. Hey, if you love something let it go right?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling. "That's so true," I murmured.

Emily then peeked her head out of the door frame. "Are you old grannies going to gossip all day or are you going to come eat some dinner?" She asked.

I smiled, and I put my arm around Angela. Then we headed back into the house, ready to enjoy some dinner.

**After Dinner**

I smiled as I helped Emily put away the dishes she had just cleaned. Angela and Leah were wiping the dining table, their previous discord forgotten, and Kim was playing with Claire in the living room. Everything was how it should be. Peaceful. Happy.

I put away the last dish, and Emily rubbed her hands on the kitchen towel. Angela put away the rag they were using to clean the dining table, and she too smiled.

"Thank you so much girls," Emily murmured, smiling at us all.

"That's okay," Leah, Angela and I replied in unison. We all then giggled, and then followed Emily out into the living room, which was vacant except for Claire and Kim. The boys had gone out on patrol. We all watched as Claire yanked a brush through Kim's hair. Kim yelped.

"Now you look very pwetty," Claire was insisting.

Emily headed towards her, "Now now, Claire. Leave poor Kim alone," She murmured.

Kim smiled, "It's okay, Emily." She insisted, but Emily took Claire into her arms and instead starting bouncing her up and down.

I smiled, sitting down on the couch. Angela sat down by me, and Leah plopped into the arm chair. We flicked on the T.V and became absorbed in 'Confessions of a Shopaholic' which was showing on the movie channel.

A few minutes later, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I thought it might be Charlie, after all I had forgotten to tell him of my plans. He was probably mad at me or something.

I was surprised when I saw it was not Charlie, but Edward. I answered, stepping out of the room.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Bella? Come quickly. There's an emergency," He cried out, sounding frantic.

I gasped, "What happened, Edward? Tell me," I ordered, hoping none of the Cullens were hurt. Or Charlie.

Edward didn't reply. He was talking to someone else for a second. "Bella, I got to go. I'll meet you at your house. But hurry up, please." He pleaded.

I wanted to press him for more information, but he hung up.

I sighed, rushing back into the living room. "Ange, we have to go," I told my best friend, who looked reluctant to peel her eyes away from the T.V screen but she nodded, and stood up.

"Bye Emily, Kim, Leah," I called, grabbing Angela's hand and pulling her out of the room, before any of them could protest. I could hear them call their greetings sounding confused.

"What's up?" Angela wanted to know.

I sighed, hurrying into the car. Angela got in too, and started the engine.

"We need to get back to Forks' as soon as we can," I told her, hastily fastening my seatbelt.

Angela nodded, pulling out of the driveway. "But why?" She asked, as we were pulling onto the road.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Drive faster. I'll explain what happened on the way," I told her.

Angela nodded, and complied, making her Sedan drive at full speed.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it?**

**The next chapter: We'll find out what Edward wants. Someone, or rather some people, are in danger….**

**Review for a preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	21. The Return, Visions and Bad News

**Sorry You're a What?**

**Chapter 20- The Return, Visions and Bad News**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all reviewers/ favers/ alerters. You rule! **

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella, why are you so nervous?" My best friend Angela asked me, as we were driving back to Forks.

"Who said I'm nervous?" I asked her, gripping tighter onto my purse.

"Er, for one, your purse looks like it's about to explode from all the pressure," Angela commented, keeping her eyes on the road.

I sighed, "It's just that Edward sounded so like frantic and all," I explained.

"Well, maybe it's nothing that bad. I mean, have we bad karma today or what? Our bad luck quota should be over for the day," She murmured.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, still unable to believe that _Jacob _and Ben were werewolves. _Jacob _who'd been my friend for such a long time. With a hiatus in the middle of course.

Angela sighed, "I mean, my true love had imprinted on Leah. We can't be together anymore, and oh did I mention he's a wolf?" She burst out.

"Don't worry, Ange. I bet there's someone out there for you…" I trailed off, as I saw the sad look on her face.

"He said that too," She complained, resting her head on the driver's wheel. I hadn't realised till then that the car had stopped moving and was parked in front of my house.

I sighed, and simply got out of the car. "You coming?" I asked her.

Angela nodded, and hopped out, locking the car door behind her. "Well, duh, I have to find out what's going on," She muttered.

I nodded, and we started towards my house. Angela gripped my hand tightly and I held it back, as we searched for Edward's figure. We saw him leaned against the side of the house, his body as Adonis-like as always.

I rushed towards him, and Angela followed. "Edward, hey," I muttered.

Edward stood up properly, "Come on, we've got to go back to the house," He murmured.

I took his hand, "Angela's coming too," I told him, and Angela folded her arms across her chest.

Edward just nodded, and we followed him back to his car. I got in the front next to Edward, and Angela shuffled into the back, closing the door behind her.

The car journey to the Cullen's house was the definition of awkward silence. Nobody said anything, and you could feel this sort of nervous feeling come over the car. Angela had even clutched her stomach, a sick look on her face.

I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she shook her head and wouldn't reply. I sighed, and looked at Edward, whose hand was tense on the driver's wheel. He was gripping it like he could pull it off in one swift movement, and he had a determined sort of look in his eyes.

I felt a surge of relief as Edward parked his car in front of the Cullen's white house. I got out of the car, not waiting until Edward opened the door, and instead hurried to the back, and put my arm around Angela, who looked like she was nauseous.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I whispered to her, as Edward was locking the car.

Angela shook her head, "I feel bad. Something bad has happened. I can tell," She explained.

I sighed, and taking her hand, we followed Edward into the Cullen's house. I noticed that Edward had squared his jaw and that he had a sort of anger in his eyes.

"In the dining room," Edward stated, simply. Angela and I followed into the house, then through the hall to the dining room. The Cullens were sat around the big pine table. Emmett had an excited look on his face, his arm around Rosalie who looked plain annoyed. Carlisle had a concerned look on his face, and Esme was staring at the table, looking worried. And the last two figures were vampires who weren't even supposed to be here. They were supposed to be on their honeymoon in Paris.

Alice smiled as I walked in, and she rushed over and put her arms around me. "You're back early," I told her.

Alice nodded, "There's a pr.." Her voice trailed off as she saw Angela standing by me.

"What's she doing here?" A murmur seemed to go through the family.

"Angela knows… she's a…" I trailed off, not wanting to give away my friends secret.

"I'm a Wiccan witch," Angela told them, surely.

A murmur went through them, and I watched as Edward took his place on the table by Jasper.

"A witch?" Carlisle was the first to speak.

Angela nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Why I haven't met a witch since Amethyst back in Italy," He stated.

Angela smiled, a little sadly. "That's my great grandmother," She told him.

Carlisle smiled too, "She was a great witch, and a very trustable one too. I confided in her with my secret," He explained.

Angela nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Alice ushered Angela and I over to the table, and I sat down by Edward, and Angela sat by Alice. Rosalie looked annoyed at Angela's presence, but that was just Rosalie.

"How do you know we can trust her? Maybe her grandmother or whatever was trustable but what if she spills our secret?" She demanded, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Carlisle shot her a warning look. "Bella trusts her, and Bella's part of the family, so we should trust her too," He replied.

I nodded, "Ange is a really good friend. She'd never give away your secret," I assured them.

Alice nodded, "I know Angela too. I like her," She exclaimed in her singsong voice.

Edward sighed, "Okay, back to the problem," He muttered.

"What problem?" I demanded.

Alice sighed, "I saw a vision, that Victoria is coming for you. With Laurent," She muttered.

I gasped. I hadn't heard those names for a long time. "I thought they'd forgotten about me," I mumbled.

Alice shook her head, "Apparently they were preparing an army to fight. An army of vampires. Grown vampires who were friends of James and want to avenge his death," She explained.

"Who are Laurent, Victoria and James?" Angela wanted to know. She looked curious.

Carlisle jumped in. "James is a vampire who was trying to kill Bella 2 years ago. Victoria was his mate, and Laurent was one of his friends. They sort of travelled together," He explained.

"Victoria wants to avenge James's death because he was her mate. And apparently Laurent and those other vamps want to help too," Emmett put in, grinning a little.

"When are they coming?" I mumbled.

"A couple of weeks Bella, we'll have time to train," Alice assured me.

"No! Train what? I don't want you guys to fight for me," I told them.

"You're part of the family, Bella. And we protect our family," Esme explained, a warm smile on her face.

"But you guys can get hurt. I mean they are fully grown powerful vampires," I told them.

Emmett actually laughed, "That just means a little more training. And besides Alice says their only 12 or so. Piece of cake," He cried.

I gasped, "12? And you're what 7?" I asked.

Emmett grinned again, "We can take them on," He boomed.

I turned to Edward, "Edward, please don't. You don't have to… I mean, you could all get hurt," I complained.

Edward scowled, "We will fight for you. End of discussion," He told me, firmly.

Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds. Alice and Jasper shared one of their private conversations. Emmett just looked psyched, and Rosalie was still glaring at Angela, who looked, to be honest, a little scared of her. Esme had her arm around Carlisle, a sort of worried look on her face, but Carlisle was giving her a look of assurance.

I looked over to Edward, and I took his hand, smiling weakly at him. He didn't smile back. He had his other arm clutched on the table, in a way that looked like he would break it. Angela then spoke up.

"Bella, I'm going to practice my magic really well, and I'm fighting for you too. I love you, you're the best friend I've ever had," Angela told me, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "You don't have to, Ange," I muttered.

"Oh please, any vampire that wants to get close to you, should have another think coming," She told me, firmly.

"Except for the Cullens of course," She added, smiling at them.

Carlisle smiled back, "Angela, if you're even half as powerful as your great grandmother, you should be able to conjure a million spells to kill a vampire," He assured her.

Angela nodded, "I'm going to defend you, Bella," She asserted.

I sighed, "I feel so weak you guys. I'm the boring human who always has to be protected," I complained.

Angela laughed, and so did Emmett. "I used to be just like you, except more fragile. I mean, you are captain of the cheer squad," Angela muttered.

"Yeah, and we haven't had a practice for like a week or something," I remembered.

Edward cut in. "So we're going to have to prepare to fight," He told them.

They all nodded, including Angela. "I am coming, you know. You might find me a bit useful actually," I muttered.

"So tonight? That Clearing in the middle of the woods, far away from here," Edward said.

"I'm coming," I repeated.

Edward actually smiled, "We'll see," He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I know it's a little short, but it's crucial. I'll try to update soon =)**

**Review for a preview!**

**And BTW I've gone back to writing my older story 'Isabella Marie Star', and it's not been doing so well, so if you could it would be awesome if you checked it out! Pretty please lol… It's on my favorites, and here's the link:**

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5937484/1/Isabella_Marie_Star**

**- Take out the parentheses… Thanks!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or anything else that isn't mine that came up in the chapter…**


	22. Wolfpacks, Auras and Visits

**Sorry, You're a What?**

**Chapter 21- Wolf packs, Aura's and Visits**

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This one has a bit of the hot wolf guys, cause I know some of you like them and all =) Hope you like it!**

**Oh and guys in the last chapter, some of you misunderstood what I meant about the 12 and 7 thing. I meant 12 vampires, not 12-year-old vampires, and the Cullens are only 7, not 7 years. I hope that cleared it up.**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

"No, Edward. No 'we'll sees'. I'm going. I'm sick of being this fragile human being with like no power at all. I'm going to help, and you're going to take me or else… Ange will take me, wont you, Ange?" Bella asked, assertively.

I looked up at the mention of my name. My mind was still spinning with information about Victoria and Laurent. Two fully grown Vampires whose sole purpose was to kill my best friend. I would not stand by and let this happen.

"Huh, Bella?" I asked, smiling a little at my newfound determination.

Bella sighed, "Will you take me to the training?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sure, I mean why not?" I asked.

Edward glared at me, but I knew it was nothing personal. He didn't know the strong Bella like I did. She was more than merely just a human. She had a power inside her so strong it glowed. And I could sense it all the more that I was a witch. Every creature, I was starting to realize, had a sort of glow to them, depending on how much will power they had. I had only just realized that Bella had an aura so strong; it shone as bright as the sun.

"She could get hurt," Edward protested.

"We'll all be there for her. I'll protect her if you can't," I shot back at him.

Bella grinned at me, and we high fived across the table. I noticed that the blonde vampire was still glaring at me. She had a glow of power so bright she could blind someone. I remembered from school that she was the one all the guys fantasized about; Rosalie. I looked around the table, at the smiling faces. I bet Aunt Grace had never known some vampires so nice. And in that moment, I trusted the Cullens. And I would help them. Especially if it meant helping Bella.

Edward sighed, "Of course I'll protect her," He muttered.

"Good, then it'll be all of us," I told him.

"Whooo, We're fighting with a witch!" The bulky black haired one who I faintly recalled being called Emmett exclaimed, punching his hand in the air. "Up high?" He asked, reaching his hand out towards me.

I smiled, and hit his hand with my smaller one, and Rosalie, who was obviously his mate, glared at me, but I just shot her a friendly smile.

"Angela, are you hungry or thirsty?" The vampire with Caramel colored hair asked me, a kind smile on her face. This must be Esme. The foster mother.

I shook my head, "I'm good, Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

"Oh please call me Esme," She smiled again, and looked over to Edward.

"When are we going to the training?" She wanted to know.

Edward shrugged, "We have to wait an hour or so until it's dark. Bella, you'd better call Charlie and say your sleeping over at Angela's, if you're sure you want to come," He muttered.

Bella nodded, and pulled out her cell phone. She told Charlie exactly what he needed to know, and I texted my mom, telling her I'd be out late tonight. She didn't protest.

Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. I recognized the Caller ID as Ben's. "Hey," I muttered into it, standing up.

"Hey Ange. Where are you guys? You suddenly disappeared. Jake and I got so worried," He replied, sounding concerned.

"We had to leave quickly," I told him, "Why do you care, anyway? You have Leah." I reminded him.

"I said I'd protect you. And be there for you," Ben told me. "Where are you? Jake and I are at Bella's now, and we can only see Charlie inside,"

I sighed, looking around. "I'm at The Cullens," I told him.

"Oh my god, Angela. They're dangerous. You have to get away," He cried, sounding scared.

"No, Ben, it's fine. They're-." I started.

Ben cut me off, "We'll be there in 5," He told me, hanging up.

I sighed, and slumped back onto the table, next to Bella. She shot me a questioning look. "It was Ben. He and Jake are coming now," I explained.

Bella nodded, "It's okay. They know the Cullen's secret," She muttered.

I noticed how some of the Cullen's had got up. Rosalie glared at me one last time before stalking out of the room, her mate followed. Jasper and Alice sat in the corner, staring into each others eyes, and Esme headed towards the kitchen, insisting she'd get something for me to eat.

I smiled at Bella weakly. "So I was the only one who didn't know," I stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, pretty much. You and the other humans," She replied.

"When did you find out?" I asked her, curious. Edward watched me, his brows furrowed for some reason.

"When I first came to Forks high. When I started hanging out with Edward. I figured it out," She told me, proudly.

I smiled, "You're certainly smart," I joked, and Bella just tightened her grip on Edward's hand. She smiled at him, and I stood up, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It wasn't just somebody pressing the doorbell though. It was someone frantic, keeping their hand on the button. I sighed, and headed to open the door.

As soon as I opened the big pine door, I was enveloped in a hug. "You're strangling me, Ben," I complained, laughing a little as Ben stepped back.

Ben sighed, "I'm sorry. I was worried about you. They're leeches I mean," He muttered.

"They wouldn't hurt me, ever," I assured him, and I noted a breathless looking Jake running behind Ben.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him. I reminded him of the treaty," Jake insisted.

I smiled though, "I'm not a human," I told him, because the treaty said they couldn't attack humans.

"We'll still protect you," Ben muttered, firmly.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Jake joked, smiling widely.

I looked back, just as Carlisle said. "Of course boys, come in," I hadn't realized he had been standing. I took a few paces to the side, and let them in, closing the door behind them.

I headed to the dining room, and Ben and Jake followed. "Jacob, Ben, Hey." Bella exclaimed, getting up, and shooting them a big smile. Edward didn't look half as pleased that they were there.

"Guys, it's dark. I think we should leave now for the training," Edward called, and suddenly all the vampires were in the room.

"Hey, who let the dogs in?" Rosalie complained. She had changed her clothes, and instead was wearing a rose colored tank top and some skinny white jeans. She looked gorgeous as usual, and only the look of hate on her face soiled her beauty.

Emmett laughed at her joke, and Carlisle shot her another warning look. She seemed to be getting a lot. "I let them in," He told her, firmly.

"Wait a second, what's going on? What training?" Jacob asked, folding his arms across his chest. I noticed he had a big aura emanating from him too.

Bella looked to Edward for permission, and he just scowled, not saying anything.

Bella sighed, "There are two sadistic vampires coming with an army to kill me," She explained.

"And we're going to fight for her. Us and Angela!" Emmett cried, sounding excited.

Alice and Jasper came to stand by us too, a grave look on their face. "Guys, they're preparing like hell. I'm scared we wont be able to take them on," Alice murmured, rubbing her temples. Jasper put his arm around her, looking at her with so much love; it was weird that she didn't melt.

Edward sighed, "We don't have time for this chitchat, we have to go," He muttered.

"Wait, we'll help. I mean, Angela gets to kill some vampires so how come we can't," Jacob complained.

Ben sighed, "And besides, I made a promise to Angela that I'd protect her against all costs, and I can't let her get hurt. She's my best friend," He muttered, and I blushed as Bella and Alice awwwwed.

"Fine, if you wolves are coming, we'll meet you at that clearing in the middle of the forest, far from here, in an hour," Edward explained, putting on his commander voice.

Jacob and Ben nodded, "We'll go tell Sam," Jacob said, and both wolves ran for the door. A few seconds later, they were out of the house.

I sighed, and Esme came into the room, a batch of cookies in her hands. "Angela and Bella, darlings you both have to eat. We'll hunt after the training," She explained, ushering us into the living room.

"But we don't have time for milk and cookies. Victoria and Laurent and their armies are getting strong. Fast," Edward complained.

"Edward," Esme reprimanded. "The girls need strength," She muttered.

Rosalie stalked out of the room, "Emmett and I'll head to the clearing. Anyone else want to come?" She asked, looking around with a fierceness. Her aura shone brighter than ever.

Jasper nodded, "Alice, we can go too," He told her. Alice nodded, and took his hand.

"You guys can catch us up." Alice explained, as the four of them headed out.

I sat down next to Bella on the couch, and we reluctantly ate the cookies. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to embarrass Esme and her hospitality. I stuffed some cookies into my mouth, smiling at Esme.

It was kind of intimidating how Esme, Edward and Carlisle were staring at us as we ate, but I tried to ignore them, keeping my eyes on Bella, who was eating pretty eagerly.

"Hungry, huh?" I asked her, smiling a little.

Bella nodded, "You can say that again," She murmured.

After we were done, Esme took away the plates. "Finally ready?" Edward asked.

Bella and I nodded, and Carlisle chuckled a little. "Son, you're so impatient," He told him.

"I'm worried," Edward protested.

"You're always worried," Carlisle protested, and Edward nodded.

I then realized something. "We have to stop by Bella's house because I need to get my book of spells." I told them.

Edward looked confused, "You have a book of spells?" He wanted to know.

Carlisle nodded, "Amethyst had one too. They're strong without it, but with it, they're unbeatable," He explained.

I nodded, "I haven't tried all the spells yet though," I told them.

I smiled as Esme came into the room. "Let's go," Edward muttered, and started out the door.

Esme and Carlisle followed, and Bella put her arm around me, and we headed out of the room too.

Once outside, Bella grinned. "It's so nice to have someone to share this with," She explained.

I returned her smile, "It's certainly more interesting than watching T.V," I told her, because that was probably what I would be doing at this time.

Bella nodded, and we got all got into Edwards' car. Esme had to squash in the back with us, but that was okay. Edward started the engine, and we were soon at Bella's house.

I hopped out, and opened my car. Inside, under the chair, was my school bag pack. I rummaged through it until I found the black leather bound book that had become so familiar to me in the past few days. I hugged it to my chest, inhaling the familiar leathery scent. When it was with me, I felt I had a power nobody could deny. I closed the bag, and locked the car door, before starting back towards Edwards' car.

Edward looked impatient, and I was starting to like impatient Edward less and less. I sighed, and got into the back next to Esme and Bella. "You got what you needed sweetie?" Esme asked me, a kind tone in her motherly voice.

I nodded, "Yes, Esme," I murmured, showing her the black book.

She nodded, and Edward started the car. "No more interruptions," He muttered, starting the car towards the clearing. I was going to learn how to fight. Sure, I was fighting evil vampires but what the hell. A normal person would be scared to death, but I wasn't. I guess I'm not normal, because I felt over the moon with excitement.

* * *

**A/N: Hope u guys liked it. **

**Review for a preview, as always!**

**And if you haven't checked out Isabella Marie Star, one of my other stories, which I have recently started to update regularly, please do! The link is on my profile under 'My Stories'.**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or anything else that came up in the chapter! **


	23. Practice, Spells and Plans

**Sorry You're a What?**

**Chapter 22- Practice, Spells and Plans**

******A/N: ****Thanks to all who reviewed... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I glared as I stared into my black leather bound book. We were in the clearing, for that 'training' or whatever, and I was trying to memorize a technique for levitating objects. I screwed my eyes closed in concentration and recited the words again and again, while focusing on a leaf which lay on the ground.

I swore as I put so much energy into it, but the leaf merely swayed. Bella smiled at me from where she was sitting next to me on the picnic mat. Bella and I were watching the practice from afar. At least Bella was, I was trying to practice for the big fight.

The werewolves still hadn't come, and Jasper (the one who was in pain) was apparently practicing with Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle until the wolves showed up. Jasper was apparently one of the best fighters.

"Practice makes perfect," Bella stated from beside me.

"Since when did you become Aristotle?" I asked her, smiling a little. Bella giggled.

I rolled my eyes, then turned my eyes back to the book. _Please Give me strength, Aunt Grace. I need you. Give me strength. _I willed, rubbing my pendant lightly.

I sighed, then started reciting the chant again, focusing on the leaf. I concentrated hard, shutting my eyes, and cleared my mind of any other thoughts, that was the hardest thing, but I did it. I recited the spell in my mind, and imagined what I wanted the leaf to do. I kept on repeating the spell, and suddenly Bella gasped beside me.

"Ange," She nudged me, and I broke my concentration a little to look. I smiled as I saw that the leaf was hovering a little above my head.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, over the moon. In that second, the leaf fell down again.

"See, your effort paid off," Bella praised, a look of admiration on her face.

I grinned, staring at the book, and I started to read again, feeling power surge through me.

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"Yeah!" Jasper cried, as he shoved me to the ground.

"I lost concentration," I muttered, turning away and stomping over to Emmett. I heard Jasper chuckle, and I turned my gaze in his direction, glaring.

Jasper then started to practice with Edward. Emmett kissed my hair, and then stroked my cheek. "You'll be fine, Rose," He murmured, with so much love I felt that my dead heart was pacing really fast.

I smiled, "I hope so," I replied, folding my arms across my chest. I looked over to where Bella and that new witch girl were sitting. Angela or something, was staring into a black book reciting something in Latin, but I wasn't really fluent in Latin so I couldn't understand. Edward's eyes kept straying over to them, looking amazed as Angela did more and more things. Carlisle and Esme were amazed too, and I felt jealous she was getting so much attention.

It was annoying that they could trust her with our secret. There was nothing in our vampire rule book about exposing our secret to useless witches; not that there was a vampire rule book anyway, but still they shouldn't just trust any random witch. What if she were to turn against us? What would happen then? Would they still like her so much?

I glared over at them one last time, taking in her perfect creamy skin, her warm hazelnut eyes, and her long lustrous light brown wavy hair. She was certainly beautiful, but not as pretty as me of course. And the thing that I hated most was that witches could procreate. I'd studied about them before, but I'd never actually met them. My glare strengthened as I thought of her holding a tiny cute baby, her arm around her husband. They could also grow old. God, I was so jealous of her, even more jealous than of Bella.

Emmett chuckled from beside me, "Rose, you'd better cool down all the glaring, she might explode or something," He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "I just don't like her," I muttered.

Emmett sighed, "I know you don't trust her, but Edward and all of them do, and Edward trusted Bella, and see where we are now. She didn't expose us," He reminded me.

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on Bella this time. "Yeah, see where that got us now," I murmured, sarcastically.

Emmett didn't say anything; he just neared his face to mine. "Please try to accept her," He whispered, sending a chill down my spine.

I sighed, just as Emmett's lips closed over mine. Even though we were in a clearing with our family milling around us, I felt we were at home, in our room. Emmett kissed me more fiercely, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I heard a throat clear. It was Edward. "The wolves are coming," He muttered.

I reluctantly pulled away from Emmett, and he instead put his arms around my waist, smiling slightly. We turned towards the edge of the clearing, where the woods met the pale grass, and we saw a lot of shadows. Suddenly, the wolves emerged.

I watched in disgust, as their odor filled the clearing, and I tried to stop myself from pinching my nose. I watched as the wolves stood in a line, the biggest one furthest to the right, and so on.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward explained.

Carlisle just shrugged, "Thank you all for coming," He called to each one of them. "Jasper is one of our best fighters, and he will show you some of the best techniques to kill vampires," He continued.

The wolves didn't reply, they just went on staring stonily at us.

Jasper stepped forward, and Alice came to stand beside us, a look of admiration on her face as she stared at her husband.

"Okay, there are only 3 major rules when fighting a vampire. One, never let them get their arms around you, or you'll die. Two, never underestimate your opponent, and three, never turn your back on your enemy," Jasper explained, a grim smile on his face.

Then he went on to do some demonstrations with Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, me and even Alice, pointing out mistakes each one made. The wolves just observed, not making a sound. They seemed to learn from just watching.

I turned to Emmett, "What if they turn on us later?" I gestured to the wolves, trying to keep my voice a whisper.

Emmett sighed, "We do have a treaty," He reminded me.

"I just don't trust them," I muttered.

Emmett grinned, "You don't trust anyone, Ro," He pointed out.

I shrugged, "I never underestimate anyone," I stated, simply.

"And I love you for it," He murmured, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I watched my best friend with a smile. She had been practicing for a couple of hours, and even though the training with the wolves and vampires was interesting, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was amazing, practically glowing with power.

I watched as she mastered yet another spell. She was a fast learner, and she was a great concentrator, so she flicked quickly through the easy spells.

I smiled at her, "You're amazing," I muttered.

Angela grinned back, "Thanks, but I'm not," She replied, hugging the book to her chest for a second, before putting her eyes back onto the book, and concentrating.

Suddenly Edward came over. "Okay, we've got it all planned," He explained.

"What's planned?" I asked, feeling confused.

"What you're both going to do the night of the fight," He muttered, gesturing to Angela and I.

I sighed. "What?" I questioned.

"You, Angela, and the youngest wolf: Collin, will stay in this cave on top of a mountain, a little near the place of the fight," He explained.

"Why can't I be there?" I protested.

Edward just shook his head, "It's all decided. Angela will protect you if needed," He muttered.

I sighed, but didn't say anything more. There was no use fighting Edward.

"We're just about wrapping up. You girls ready to go?" He added, a few seconds later.

I nodded, not realizing until that moment that it was late, and I was tired. I got up, and Angela got up too, holding the book as if it was something dear and precious. And it was.

Suddenly, a dark wolf darted over to us. He stood next to Angela, and she smiled and I realized that she recognized it was Ben. He growled, and she looked a bit startled, then she started to stroke his head. He seemed to smile too, and I grinned.

"Come on, Ange," I muttered, as Edward tugged at my arm.

Angela nodded, and she stroked Ben one last time. "See you," She called, waving, and I kind of felt that he'd wave back. But because he was in his wolf form, of course he didn't.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

Bella dragged me away, then we picked up the mat, and followed Edward to the car. Carlisle and Esme got in with us, and we started back towards Bella's house. Bella and I got out, after saying good bye to the Cullen's, and we headed towards my car, trying hard not to attract Charlie's attention.

I got into the front, and Bella got in too, and I started as quickly as I could towards my home. Crap, it was 1:30. We were so going to get it.

I parked the car, and Bella and I headed towards the door. I gingerly pressed the doorbell, and mom came to the door, looking more worried than annoyed. "Sorry, we're late, we were hanging out at Bella's and lost track of time. She's coming to sleepover. Is that okay?" I asked.

My mom nodded, pulling me in for a hug. "Never stay out this late again," She warned, and I nodded, and pulled Bella's hand upstairs to my room. Everyone else was asleep. My brothers, my dad, everyone. Dad probably had a service early the next morning. So many babies were being baptized at this time of year.

I closed the door of my room, and headed over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a lilac colored night gown and threw it at my best friend, who caught it. I pointed her towards the bathroom, and once she had locked the door, I quickly changed into my own pajamas.

I placed my book of spells into my desk drawer, kissing it lightly. Then I got out my sleeping bag from inside my wardrobe. Bella came out, her regular clothes in her hands. She placed them on my dresser, and smiled. The lilac gown was a bit big on her but it was fine.

We headed into the bathroom, and brushed our teeth. Bella had to put the toothpaste on her finger because she didn't have a brush. When we headed back into the room, I told Bella she could sleep on my bed, and I would sleep in the bag.

"No, your back will hurt," She protested.

I rolled my eyes, and flicked off the light. I slipped into the sleeping bag and snuggled up.

"Night, Bells," I muttered.

I heard Bella sigh, but get into the bed. "Good night Angela," She replied, and I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, before hearing Bella's in and out breaths. She must have been very tired.

I yawned. I was tired too. Using the power drained me of my energy. But I had been able to master some spells. A smile of satisfaction spread across my face as I realized I might be able to learn enough spells and protect the people of Forks, and my best friend. Using my powers for good filled me with so much hope and happiness.

_Aunt Grace, I'm doing good like you wanted me to. _I thought to myself, as I let sleep take me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it ,guys. And I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I probably wont be able to update for a few days, cause I'm travelling, but I'll try!**

**Leave me a review if you want…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Aristotle lol **


	24. GNO's,Clothes and La Bella Italia

**Sorry You're A What?**

**Chapter 23- GNO's, Clothes and La Bella Italia**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back from holiday… and I have a new chapter written up… Thanks to all who reviewed/ alerted/ faved… your faith in me is amazing…**

**Hope you like it!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella, wake up," I heard the voice come from above me, and first I ignored it. I slipped back into unconsciousness, feeling overcome by tiredness. I had the intensified need to sleep for some reason.

"Bella," The voice was more frantic this time, shaking my shoulders lightly. It was a female. I opened my eyes a slit, trying to remember where I was. I looked around, and saw Angela's face smiling at me.

"You woke up, lazy bones," She murmured.

I nodded, sitting up reluctantly and looking around. I was asleep on Angela's bed; I had been sleeping over at Angela's after the training session. "I don't want to go to school, I'm too tired," I complained to my friend.

Angela smiled again, and it was only then I realized she was dressed in everyday clothes; some black jeans and a light pink camisole, and some black converse All Stars. "You missed school. I tried to wake you up, but you were too tired," She explained, sitting down on the edge of her bed and peering at me.

I yawned, "I still am, I don't know what's up with me," I stated, rubbing my eyes.

"We did leave the clearing pretty late," She reminded me, then pulled out of her bag some papers.

"Those are your sheets. We barely took anything today though. Mike asked about you," She told me, winking.

I rolled my eyes, getting off the bed. I hurried into the bathroom to splash my face with water, and then tugged Angela's brush through my hair. I sighed, and returned to the room. Angela had tidied the bed, and was sorting some papers on her desk.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Angela called. I sat down on the bed, the lilac nightgown I was dressed in hung to the ground.

Angela's mom came into the room, a tray in her hands. It had on it a plate with French toast and maple syrup, a mug with something that looked like tea in it, and a bowl full of Lucky Charms cereal. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. I was hungry. No, I was actually ravenous. I couldn't remember when I'd last eaten.

"Good Afternoon, Bella. You finally woke up?" She asked, setting the tray down on Angela's desk.

I nodded, blushing a little, and she smiled. "Well, enjoy your late breakfast," She cried.

"Really really late," Angela murmured, and I smiled too. Angela's mom then headed out of the room and I sat down at Angela's desk and started to eat. The food was delicious, and as I ate Angela and I made small talk.

When I was done, I pushed the tray away. My stomach was full but it felt good in a warm way. "Your mom's a great cook," I told my friend.

Angela nodded, "I know. She loves cooking," She explained.

She then hopped over to her school bag and rummaged through it, before pulling out her black leather bound magic book. She hugged it to her chest, stroking the cover, and sat down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to do the homework?" I asked, and Angela shook her head.

"There is no homework. They are just handouts," She explained, opening a page in her book and started to chant.

I grinned. The thought of no homework always made me happy. Really happy. I left Angela to her spells, and headed downstairs, the tray in my hand. There was nobody home except for Angela's mom who was watching T.V in the living room.

I placed the plates and cup into the sink, and started to scrub. When I was done, I dried them and put the tray away, before heading back upstairs.

Angela now had her eyes closed, but she was chanting or memorizing something I couldn't understand; probably in Latin. I sat down beside her and watched her chant. I'd always been fascinated about foreign languages; I just felt that whoever could speak them was magical and amazing.

"Howdy guys!" A sweet soprano voice called from beside Angela's door. I looked up and saw Alice Cullen, a million or so shopping bags in her hands.

"Hey, Allie," I called, and Angela put her book down and smiled her hello.

"How are you, girlies?" She asked, dancing over to us.

"I'm good, but tired,"

"I'm great," Angela murmured, and we both eyed the bags in the arms of our friend.

"What are those, Alice?" I asked her, curiously.

Alice's grin got wider, "I thought you'd never ask. It's shopping from Paris, for you guys," She exclaimed.

I sighed, "Alice, I don't think this is the right time for fashion and all, with Victoria and all," I mumbled.

Alice looked insulted, "Bella, don't say that. Any time is a good time for shopping," She informed us.

I shared a look with Angela, who was grinning and looking very amused.

Alice then emptied her bags on Angela's bed, and an avalanche of clothes tumbled down. She started picking up garments and throwing them at each one of us. When she was done, we each had a big pile of clothes in our arms.

"Alice, don't you think this is a bit too much?" I asked her, eyeing my clothes which I had to admit, some items were pretty cute. There was a purple silk tiger print dress that I knew would look great on me, and there were some gold Louis Vuitton strappy sandles that looked really hot.

Alice shook her head, "No way, now go try on!" She exclaimed. And after she had forced us into every single outfit she had got us, she got this excited gleam in her eyes.

"I've got a great idea," She exclaimed.

I sighed, "What?" I asked her. Alice's 'great' ideas usually didn't end up so great. Last time it had been 'Sway' and the nightclub which didn't end well at all.

Alice grinned, and I watched Angela put her clothes away into her wardrobe. I had stuffed mine into a plastic bag ready to take home.

"We need a GNO!" She burst out, and even Angela turned to stare at her.

"A GNO?" I repeated, crumpling up my nose in confusion.

Alice nodded, twirling around. "We can go do something fun. Shopping, dancing, makeovers," She cried.

"We don't have time for this," I informed her.

"She's right. We need all the time we have to prepare for the fight," Angela put in, slamming her wardrobe shut and coming to stand by us.

Alice just shook her head, "All the better! We need some fun time," She protested.

I sighed. "No shopping Alice," I warned her.

Alice scowled at me, but then nodded. "Fine, what do you guys want to do?" She asked.

I looked to Angela, who just shrugged. "We could go for a movie then dinner afterwards in Port Angeles," She suggested.

"Rosalie could come too," Alice put in, as if that would make it all the more fun.

"Okay, Alice. But we have to go home straight after the movie. We do have school you know," I muttered.

"Whatever, grandmere," She joked, but she started dancing around the room, looking graceful but slightly crazy.

"We're having a GNO! We're having a GNO!" She burst out, and Angela smiled too.

"Well, go get dressed," Alice exclaimed when she had contained herself.

We both nodded, and I headed over to the bag of clothes and picked out the purple tiger print dress that had caught my eye before and the strappy gold Louis Vuittons. I walked over to the bathroom, and dressed quickly. I then yanked a brush through my hair so that I looked presentable, added some black kohl I found on the counter, and some shiny lip-gloss before heading out to the girls.

Angela went into the bathroom with a navy blue skirt and a matching white and navy camisole, and came out dressed a few minutes later. Alice then helped us style our hair, a grin as big as the Pacific Ocean on her face. She was so happy and it was contagious. Everything was going to be okay; they were going to fight Victoria and her army and then everything would get back to normal.

When we were 'acceptable' enough for Alice, we headed downstairs to her yellow Porsche. "I'll be back early, mom," Angela called to her mom, who yelled back at us to 'take care of ourselves'.

"Alice, I need to drop my stuff off," I told her, as I got into the back seat. Angela got in beside me as Alice started the engine.

Alice nodded, "We need to stop and get Rosalie too," She reminded us.

I sighed, noting that Angela didn't look pleased that the blonde Hale female was coming with us.

"Alice?" Angela started, biting her lip. So she was nervous, huh?

Alice nodded at her, as she made the car move faster towards my house.

"Yes, Ange?" She asked.

"Why does Rosalie hate me?" Angela wanted to know.

Alice sighed, "She doesn't hate you, Angela. I wouldn't let her hate you. She just doesn't mix well with new people. Even ask Bella," She said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, Ange. The first few times I met her, I thought she was going to kill me with her ice princess glare, but later; I learned to ignore it," I muttered.

Angela smiled, looking a little relieved. "So it's not a 'me' thing?" She asked.

I shook my head, "It's a Rosalie thing," I said, looking out the window as Alice stopped the car at my house. Alice's tinkly laughter sounded at my previous comment.

I hopped out of the car, "One minute," I called to them, lugging the bags behind me. I pulled out my key, and opened the door. Charlie was in the living room with Billy, watching a game.

"Hey, Bells. Had fun at school?" He asked me, grinning.

I nodded, "Yeah, great. I'm going out with Alice, okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Fine, but don't be out late. It's a school night," He reminded me.

I nodded, before running upstairs. I dumped the bag of clothes on my bed, some spilled out, but I decided I would deal with them later. I ran back downstairs to the car where Alice and Angela were singing along to Taylor Swift's new song 'Mine'.

Alice started the engine when she saw me, and I hopped in, "Mission accomplished, but where is Edward?" I asked, the memory of him running through my mind.

Alice sighed, "The guys all went out to hunt, to replenish their strength and all," She muttered.

I nodded, knowing she was worried about Jasper being in the fight. As worried as I was about Edward, if not more.

She then put her smiley face on, and made the car go at its maximum speed as we headed towards the Cullen's house. Angela smiled at me, and I smiled back. I had a good feeling about this 'GNO'.

I watched out of the window as Alice parked the Ferrari in their driveway and simply spoke Rosalie's name. I braced myself as I saw a blonde head peer out of the window. I felt bored. Why didn't she just come down? Didn't she know it was us? Seconds later, I watched as Rosalie, decked in designer clothes, headed towards the car.

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I hummed a little as I fiddled with the lace on my new rose colored camisole. Alice had gotten it for me from Paris, and I loved it. I slipped on my favorite above the knee white pleated mini, and tied my hair back in a French twist. It was when I was applying my shimmery pink lip-gloss when I felt some arms slip around my waist. Strong, full of muscles and pale white; they belonged to my beloved husband, Emmett.

I turned around, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled, "Well, we're going out hunting," He announced, pushing his dark curly hair from his eyes.

"Who's going?" I asked. I didn't really want to go hunting now; I'd just hunted with Alice last night after the training to fight Victoria and her army.

Emmett grinned wolfishly, "Me, Jazz and Eddie boy," He informed me.

I nodded, curtly. "Have fun," I murmured, turning back to my dresser. I applied eyeliner and Emmett kissed me once on the forehead before rushing out.

"I will, Rosie Posie," I heard him call.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled back, but I couldn't help but smile. I finished my make up then checked out my appearance in the mirror; immaculate as usual.

My cell phone buzzed, and I checked the caller I.D to find Alice calling. What the hell did she want now? She was visiting Bella and her witchy friend, Amanda or Allison or something.

I picked up reluctantly. "What do you want, Alice?" I called into it, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hey Rose. Er, we're all going to Port Angeles for a GNO. Want to come?" Alice, on the other side, squeaked.

"GNO?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Urgh, Girls Night Out. How come nobody knows that? Sheesh, do none of you watch Hannah Montana?" She wanted to know, irritably.

I couldn't help but giggle, "No, I don't personally watch it. Who else is going?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes at nobody in particular.

"Myself, Bella and Ange," She replied, cheerfully.

"No way, Alice. No way," I cried into it. I wasn't going to hang out with Bella and Angela extra time. It was enough that I had to see them at the practices.

Alice's voice sounded whiny. "Come on, Ro. It'll be fun," She promised.

"Alice, I'm not hanging out with your human friends," I snapped, and Alice didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. I'd probably convinced her. I had always been good at persuasion, even back in my human days.

"Rose?" She asked, sweetly, and I groaned internally.

"What?" I demanded, wearily clutching the phone tighter to the side of my head. I looked into the mirror that was in front of me, noting how innocent I looked; like those girls in the phone adverts on T.V.

I smiled, and tilted the phone to the other side.

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" Alice demanded, hotly.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?" I asked.

"Er, remember this morning when I gave you your new clothes, and you said you owed me?" She asked, innocently.

I groaned, immediately knowing where she was going with this. She was unbelievable. "Alice, you can't blackmail me like that,"

"Like what?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Urgh, fine. I'll come, Alice. But this is the last time I owe you anything," I warned her.

"Sure, sure," She sang, sounding like she was going to enjoy herself.

"Why do you want me to come anyway?" I asked her, curiously.

"Because it'll be fun for all of us. Plus you'll get to bond with Bella and Ange," She explained, giddily.

"Joy to the world," I muttered, drily.

Alice laughed, "We'll come pick you up in 5. Bella is just taking something home," She hung up and I let out an annoyed cry.

Nonetheless, I fished out of my giant wardrobe my white sandals and out them on. I sat down, cursing Alice with all the curses I knew; in all the languages I knew. I was thinking of so many bad curses, Jasper would have killed me if I said them aloud. I stuffed my cell phone, some money and a tube of lip-gloss into my rose colored purse, then I heard Alice call "Rosalie". I cursed again, and peered out of the window to make sure they were there.

Indeed, outside our house, Alice, Bella and Amanda were sitting in Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice looked impatient, Bella looked bored and Amanda looked, well, scared?

I sighed, and headed downstairs. "I'm going out with Alice, Esme," I told her. She was reading some sort of decorating brochure. She was trying to redecorate the house, and Alice had been helping her. Esme nodded, turning back to her magazine and I headed out the door, closing it carefully behind me.

I got into the car, next to Alice at the front, shooting her a cold glare.

Alice just smiled, warmly. "Hiya, Rose," She sang, as if she hadn't black mailed me into coming to this whole outing.

"Alice," I grumbled, fastening my seat belt. I didn't need it of course, but it looked more 'human' if I had it on, and besides, we didn't want to be pulled over because we didn't have our belts on or something.

Alice shoved me in the waist as she pulled the car out of the driveway, shooting me a meaningful look. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Hello Bella, Amanda," I growled.

"It's Angela," Bella corrected, and I just rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. I didn't care what her name was, be it Amanda, Allison, Anne… whatever…

Alice turned up the radio, as she drove the car onto the main road, the one headed to Port Angeles. I sighed, as all 3 of them began to sing along to some peppy pop song. I resisted the urge to block my ears, instead focusing out of the window at the cars passing by. I almost burst out laughing as a guy looked at me, and almost crashed into another.

It was a painfully long journey to Port Angeles, and when we pulled into the cinema parking lot, I was glad. I hopped out of the car, and headed into the cinema, the other 3 ran behind me.

"So what movie?" I heard Alice ask the other 2 girls.

"Ooh, what about The Last Airbender?" Bella was asking, and Angela was nodding in approval.

Alice shrugged, "Whatever you guys want. Are you fine with The Last Airbender, Rose?" She asked.

I shook my head, "You can see it if you want. I'm seeing Salt," I blurted the name of the first movie board I saw, but I knew that sadly Alice would never let me get away with it.

"Er, guys? Rose wants to see Salt. Should we go without her to The Last Airbender?" Alice was asking the 2 girls who were checking out movie posters, looking excited.

Bella shrugged, "Whatever. Fine, we can go to Salt," She said, reasonably.

"I heard it's pretty good," Allison put in.

I groaned inside, just as Alice came over to me, looking pleased. She didn't even say anything to me, she headed over to the place where you book the tickets. "4 tickets to Salt," She asked the guy at the ticket window, sweetly.

The guy nodded, looking dazed at her beauty, and pulled out 4 tickets. She paid for them quickly and handed each one of us a ticket. I grumbled as I took mine, and followed the other girls into screening room 3, where Salt was showing. I sat down in the aisle seat, and Alice sat beside me. Bella and Anne squeezed past us and sat by Alice.

I rolled my eyes, turning to the screen. "Be nice," Alice whispered in a voice no human would pick up.

I turned to her, scowling. "Please?" She begged.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. I turned back to the screen as the trailer came on for a movie called 'The Twilight Saga- Eclipse'.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so exciting," I heard Amanda cry.

"Totally," Alice agreed, beside me.

Bella murmured in agreement, and I groaned internally. This looked like it was going to be a long movie.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Wasn't that the best movie ever?" I cried, as all 4 of us walked out of the movie theatre and towards the car.

Angela and Bella squeaked out cries of approval, but Rosalie stayed silent, gluing her eyes to the ground.

I nudged her, "Did you like it, Rose?" I asked, watching as Bella and Angela hopped into the back seat of the Porsche.

Rosalie shrugged, and got into the front seat, not saying anything. I sighed, and got into the seat beside hers. She turned the engine on, and started out of the parking lot.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" I asked them, brightly.

Bella shrugged, and so did Angela. "Wherever you guys want," Ange murmured.

I laughed, "We're not the ones eating. How about La Bella Italia?" I asked, suggesting the name of a well known restaurant there.

Bella nodded, "I went there with Edward once," Her brown eyes lit up, "The food was amazing,"

"Good, cause I'm starving," Angela sang, and then they were both giggling like crazy. I joined in, but then turned to Rosalie.

"La Bella Italia," I confirmed.

Rosalie nodded, "I'm not deaf," She whispered in an icy voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you know where it is?" I asked her.

"What am I? Five? Of course I do," She muttered.

I sighed, and turned back to the humans. They were much better company to keep, more amusing in the least.

"So have you called Leah lately?" Angela was asking. She must mean Leah Clearwater or something. I hadn't known they were so friendly with her.

Bella shook her head, "Nah, I'll call her tonight or something," She murmured.

I watched as we pulled up in front of the restaurant. Angela and Bella got out, and I was going to get out, when I saw that Rosalie was making no movement.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm not coming. I'll take a drive," Rose explained, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"Come on, Rose. I know you're mad at me, but I really want us to all be friends," I exclaimed.

"I'm not befriending them," she replied, and I watched out of the window as Angela and Bella looked at us curiously.

"We'll come in a minute. You guys go book a table," I called to them. I watched as they nodded, linked arms and headed into the brightly lit restaurant.

"Come on, Rose. Give them a chance," I pleaded.

Rose didn't speak. She just stared straight out of the window.

"You might even like them," I tempted her, clutching my purse tightly.

Rosalie sighed, "I don't think so," She murmured.

"Come on, just one chance. Try to talk to them," I pleaded.

Rosalie sighed again, but she pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to me. She got out, and I grinned at her, getting out of my side of the car.

"Thanks for doing this," I cried, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes. Then we linked arms, like Bella and Angela had, and I dragged her into the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it… I'll try to update ASAP! **

**Review (: **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Hannah Montana, or anything else that came up in the chapter. **


	25. Emergency,Dispearng Things and Angelas S

**Sorry, You're A WHAT?**

**Chapter 24- Emergency, Disappearing Things and Angela's Spell**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I appreciated all the reviews… thanks a million (: I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sighed as I made my way up to my house. It was late, and we'd just got back from the 'GNO'. I unlocked my front door, waving at Alice, Rosalie and Angela who were in Alice's car. Alice and Angela waved back at me, and Rosalie offered me a look that wasn't a glare so that was good.

I headed into the house, slamming my front door behind me. "I'm home, Charlie," I called to my dad, who was lounging in front of the T.V as usual.

"Hey Bells. Your phone has been ringing off the hook. Your cheerleading friends want to know why you haven't gone to cheer practice," He explained.

I nodded, "I'll give them a call," I promised, heading up the stairs to my room.

I flung myself down on my bed, pushing aside my bag of clothes. I heard a chuckle, and looked up to see Edward standing by the window. I rolled my eyes, tiredly.

"What? I'm tired," I complained, pushing the bag of clothes completely off the bed.

Edward chuckled again, and he swept me into his arms. I snuggled up to him and he sat down on my bed. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "Good night," I murmured.

Edward kissed my forehead, lightly caressing my cheek. I smiled against his feathery touch, but then suddenly he tensed.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at Edward, who had a suspicious look on his face.

I slipped out of his arms and looked around the room to where Edward was running from side to side sniffing. "What are you doing?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Who was here?" Edward asked, sniffing again, closing his eyes.

I shrugged, "I was out all day. I just came back to put my clothes," I gestured to the pile of clothes that were spilling out of the bag of shopping.

"Is anything missing?" He questioned, gesturing to the bag.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not sure," I muttered, suddenly remembering that they were more than one bag when I put them in.

"I think that a bag or two of clothes are missing. Alice is going to kill me," I whispered, clutching Edwards arm.

Edward sighed, "We need an emergency meeting. There's a scent here. One of our kind," He explained.

"Do you recognize it?" I asked.

"No, it's a vampire I haven't met before," He informed me.

I sighed, "I'll call Angela. Maybe she has some sort of spell to help us," I murmured.

"Okay, then we need to have another meeting with the Quileute's. Can you call Jacob?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, picking up my cell phone. There were some missed calls from Zoe, Samantha and Jojo, but I didn't have time to call them back now. I dialed Angela's number, and explained to her what was going on. She promised she'd be over in five, so I hung up and called Jacob instead.

"Hey Jake," I murmured.

"Bella? Hi, how are you?" He asked.

I sighed, "Not so good," I explained about the scent of the vampire, and we decided he'd come over to get the scent, then we'd go back to the Cullens- with the rest of the wolves, Edward and Angela- for our meeting.

The doorbell rang and I hurried down to get it. "Are you still awake Bells?" Charlie called as I stood on the stairs.

"Yeah, it's Ange right?" I asked, and I saw Charlie nod, and send her upstairs to me. We hurried into my room, and she looked around. She then pulled out her black spell book, and Edward and I watched her curiously as she skimmed through it.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to me. "Did you find something?" I asked, hopefully.

Angela nodded, and started to chant something in latin. I sighed, and sat down on the bed, Edward flopped down beside me, an angry look on his face. She kept on chanting, her eyes closing, and suddenly she was gazing intently at something, her eyes screwed up in concentration.

"Vampire," She called, "Tall. Male. Red Eyes? Brown hair. Taking a bag of clothes, and shampoo? Yes, your shampoo from the bathroom. It was 2 hours ago when Charlie was dozing in front of the T.V. Then he ran away. She then came out of her trance, and looked at me, weakly.

"That's all I got," She told me, sadly.

"It's more than enough. Thank you," Edward murmured, and suddenly Angela passed out on my bed. I gasped, rushing over to her and shaking her.

"What happened?" I asked, worriedly.

"She had a power overload. She used too much power to summon the last spell," He explained.

"What can I do?" I asked, feeling bad. It was all my fault; I shouldn't have told her to come and do that spell.

"Nothing. You just leave her to rest, She'll regain consciousness when she has enough power in her system," He explained, and suddenly there was this scratching on the window. I looked up to see Jacob. I opened the window, and he slipped in, looking a little confused at the fact that Angela was sprawled out on my bed, her eyes closed.

"Power overload," I explained, and Jacob just nodded, and was suddenly sniffing around the room; the way Edward had been doing before. Then he nodded.

"I've picked up the scent," He said, grimly.

I nodded, and then sighed. "What are we going to do about Angela?" I asked.

"We'll just leave her here. We have to go to the meeting," Edward explained.

I sighed again, "I'll just stay with her. I'm tired anyway." I murmured.

Edward nodded, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning? I'll come pick you guys up for school," He explained, and Jacob was already out of the window, after offering me a slight wave. I waved back, and Edward pecked me on the cheek before jumping swiftly down onto the ground.

I gently pushed Angela under the covers, propping her head up against the pillow. Then I closed the window; just in case of course, then changed into my PJ's. I pulled out the spare mattress from Charlie's room and lay down onto it. I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

I tapped my hand impatiently on the table as we all sat round it. We were waiting for Edward and the wolves to come. I had seen a vision about exactly what we needed to do, so Esme was cooking some snacks for Bella, Angela and the wolves, and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and I were sitting around the dining table, waiting.

I grinned as the door clicked open, and Edward hurried in, Jacob walking with him. I smelt the distasteful odor of dog, but I knew we had to endure it for Bella's sake.

"Hey, where are Bella and Ange?" I asked, chirpily.

Edward sighed, "Angela got overpowered by a spell, and Bella is staying with her," He explained.

"That sucks," I pouted, and Edward smiled a little before turning solemn.

Esme came in with the cookies and placed them in front of Jacob, who sat down by Edward's side, in the place where Bella usually sat. Esme sat down too, smiling a little at Jacob.

"Why didn't the rest of the pack come?" I asked Jacob curiously.

"Er, they are a little busy. I'm going to tell them what they missed," Jacob explained, hesitating before he took a cookie and biting into it.

"Okay, so I know Alice told you about what happened back at Bella's house. And this means they will have Bella's scent, so we have to train harder than ever," Edward said, looking at each one of our faces.

Jasper and Emmett nodded- Emmett happily, and Jazz grimly. Rosalie looked down at the ground, but didn't say anything. Carlisle had his usual calm look on his face, and Esme looked a little worried.

"Did you see how many vampires are coming?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head, "Not yet. The numbers are still undecided. But it's between 15 and 20," I explained.

"Fully grown leeches?" Jacob asked, biting another cookie. He must have decided that they weren't poisoned or something.

I nodded, "Yes, fully grown _vampires,_" I replied.

Suddenly, everything froze around me, and I was having a vision.

_"What do you mean they have a witch?" Victoria was asking angrily. She was seated in a room full of the fully grown vampires- the ones who were fighting. I couldn't see how many they were or where they were. _

_"I sensed her aura when I went to that Becca's room," A brown haired vampire with cherry colored eyes explained._

_Victoria looked enraged, "But… how?" She demanded, throwing a glass cup filled with what looked to be blood on the floor. It spilled but she didn't pick it up. Her red hair was flaming and her ruby red eyes shining with anger._

_Laurent came forward. "We can take the witch down. We're more powerful," He said in his French accent. His eyes were the same color of Victoria's- which meant that they'd fed recently. A murmur of agreement arose in the room._

_"The witch will be the first we'll eliminate in the battle," The brown haired vampire explained, surely._

_"Who will take sole responsibility?" Victoria asked, standing up so that her black designer dress showed._

_"We both will. Nicolas and I," Laurent said, gesturing to the brown haired vampire. Nicholas nodded, rubbing his hands together in anticipation._

The vision faded out, and I gasped. I felt Jasper's arm around me, and Edward had the same pained expression on his face that I had.

"Ange," I murmured, feeling like I was going to cry. I liked Angela; I didn't want her to be 'eliminated'.

Edward sighed, "That just means we have to train even harder. And you have to tell Angela to train harder too," He told me.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, and I explained to them all what I had seen. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as the question came to my mind; were we strong enough to win this battle? Because if we weren't, I had a feeling there weren't going to be any Cullen's left.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, a sad smile on my face. I had school today, and that sucked. I looked up to my bed but Angela was not there. I gasped, looking at the window, but it was open. I jumped up off the mattress and headed to the bathroom, but it was empty.

I sighed in relief as I heard her talking to Charlie. I smelt bacon and eggs too. I rushed down to the kitchen, and smiled. Angela was preparing breakfast, and Charlie was eating, the newspaper in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other.

"Good morning," I cried, in my most cheerful voice.

Angela smiled, handing me a plate of food and a coffee before sitting down next to me with her own. I sat down and dug in.

"Wow, this is good," I murmured.

Charlie looked amused, "You never told me that Angela was sleeping over," He explained.

I shrugged, "It was a last minute decision," I told him, polishing off my bacon and moving on to the eggs.

Angela nodded, and sipped her coffee. "Come on, Bella. We're going to be late for school. I still have to stop by my house for my school bag," she explained.

I nodded, and finished my plate. I gulped down my coffee, and rushed upstairs to get dressed. I grabbed my cheer dress, realizing I would probably have practice. I paired it with some black ballet shoes, and I tied my hazelnut hair back.

I then grabbed my school bag, and rushed downstairs. Angela was washing up, and she dried the last plate as I came in. "Bye Charlie," I called.

"Bye Chief Swan," Ange called, and we headed outside to find Edward waiting in his Volvo. We both got in, and it was only when Edward was driving towards Angela's that I realized the grim look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "Well, Alice had a vision, and Victoria knows about Angela being a witch; someone sensed her witchy aura," He murmured.

"And?" I asked. I noticed that Angela was peering out of the window.

"She wants to eliminate her in the battle," He explained.

"Well that won't be a problem. She'll be with me," I replied as he pulled up in front of Angela's.

"But that can attract them to you," Angela put in, as she got out of the car.

I sighed, "But cant you like conceal your aura?" I asked.

Angela sighed, standing by my window. "Yeah, but it takes a hell of a lot of practicing," She murmured.

I didn't say anything. "And it's the only hope we have right?" Angela asked, after a few seconds.

I sighed, and Angela just shrugged, "Fine. For you Bella, I'll do it," She murmured.

I got out of the car and hugged her, "Thanks so much," I exclaimed, hardly able to thank her enough.

Angela just giggled, "It's okay. Now can you leave me so I can go get my things so we won't be late for school?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, don't be too long." I pleaded.

"I won't," Angela replied, grinning at me before running into the house. I sighed. I didn't want to put her in danger, but it seems like we didn't have any choice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? I spent a lot of time writing it, because I was planning out the last few chapters. There are about 5 or 6 left, plus an epilogue. (: Hope you guys liked the chapter… **

**REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, I swear! **


	26. Ready Or Not, A Dream and Time

**Sorry You're a What?**

**Chapter 25- Ready or Not, A Dream and Time**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed… I really really hope you like the chapter! (:**

**I spent a lot of effort on it…. So I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

The days went by like seconds, the weeks like minutes and soon a couple of weeks had passed and still Victoria and her army hadn't come. Alice had said that she would get a vision when that happened, and until now she hadn't seen anything. I was getting impatient and so were the rest of the pack. I wanted this fight to be over. I was worried over my friends, family and all my loved ones. They had to win; they just couldn't lose. They just _couldn't. _

And besides, they had practiced enough to win. We'd been having daily training sessions, and Angela had been practicing twice as hard as she had before, and she could now completely conceal her shining gold aura. She had a lot of spells memorized, and she hardly ever overused her power. She had become more powerful, and it showed in every aspect of her personality. She had even joined the cheer squad with Alice and me, because Carlisle told her if she has more stamina her power will build up.

Cheer practices are on again, and we have to perform next week at mid time, but I'm not worried. The Notable Nine were amazing; even Jessica and Lauren had started being a bit less bitchy than before. Only a little though. I was still head cheerleader, but Alice was like my beta or my second in command. She choreographed most of the routines and the others were getting better every time we practiced.

The Cullens had been training like crazy too, with the wolf pack of course. I heard so much about Jasmine, Jacobs imprint, but we still hadn't met her. Ben and Leah are so happy together, and Angela's okay with that, I guess. She knows there's someone out there for her, and that it'll be worth the wait. Besides, she's happy being alone; it's a witch thing.

Alice hasn't been having many visions about the army. She just knows they're about 20, some with powers, and that they've been training just as hard as us. But I have faith in the Cullen's and the Quileute wolves. I know they'll do great- I can just feel it in my heart. I just hope the sacrifice isn't too big.

It's winter break now, and Angela and I are hanging out in my room. I'm listening to the Jonas Brothers 'L.A. Baby' even though it sort of sucks, but I really like Nick. I'm singing along tunelessly and Angela is trying to memorize another spell, yelling at me every five minutes to turn the music down.

"Bella, I mean it this time. I can't concentrate," Angela complained. She was sprawled out on my bed, an intent look on her face. I rolled my eyes and flicked the mute button my computer. I was messaging mom, wishing her a happy Christmas and all. It was next week, but who knew when the fight would be and I might not be able to write to her then.

_Hey mom! Sorry I haven't been replying to your emails. I've been busy with the cheer squad and all, and studying for my mid terms. I hope you and Phil have a happy Christmas, and I'm so sorry I can't come. I'm just really swamped with homework, studying… Edward… ;) _

I then signed my name, and turned off the computer. I looked at where Angela was reciting something in latin, her eyes focused. I sighed, and grabbed a potato chip from the packet on the bedside table. I hated feeling like I was useless. I hated _being _useless.

I sighed, about to contemplate something else, when Alice burst into the room. "Bella, Angela!" She exclaimed, worry coloring her features.

"What? Was there a Sale at the Designer store?" I asked, lounging on the bed by Angela.

"No, I had a vision," She explained.

"Of what?" Angela asked, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Victoria. They're coming tonight. Or tomorrow I'm not sure. We have to go to the clearing," She burst out.

I gasped, getting up and throwing a few things into a backpack. I brought along a blanket, and some snacks, then I headed downstairs, Alice and Angela following behind.

"Charlie, I'm sleeping over at Ange's," I explained to my father, and he nodded. He liked both Angela and Alice. Angela more because she wasn't Edwards sister, but whatever.

"See ya, Bells," He cried, not removing his eyes from the screen. I sighed, and pecked his cheek, wondering if this was the last time I would see him.

I sighed, and followed Angela and Alice out. Angela had her bag pack filled with stuff with her. She had left it in my room for weeks now, so that when this time would come; we'd be ready. She had already texted her mother saying she was staying at Alice's. I slipped into the back of Alice's Porsche. Jasper was sitting in the front next to Alice and Angela slid next to me on the back seat, our bags on our laps.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, as Alice started the engine.

"He and the rest are already in the clearing. The pack is too. Collin is already at the cave you guys are staying in," Alice explained, focused out of the window. Jasper was driving and we were at the clearing in record time.

Edward hurried towards us, "Go on to the cave. Victoria might be here soon," He murmured, hugging me close.

I sighed, "I love you, Edward," I replied, feeling the tears fall from my eyes.

"This isn't good bye," Edward explained, kissing me gently.

I nodded, "I know. Take care," I whispered, hugging him close one more time.

"I will, love. This isn't our last meeting, I promise,"

"And you always keep your promises," I reminded him, pulling back. Edward nodded, and I hugged him one last time before allowing Angela to drag me off.

"Wait a second, how am I going to get to the cave without leaking my scent all over the place?" I asked Angela.

She winked at me, "Right ahead of you," She murmured and suddenly she was holding both my hands. Her eyes were screwed closed in concentration and she was chanting something in latin.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, enveloping us both, and then we were in the cave. Simple as that.

I gasped and looked around, "How?" I asked her, and Angela just grinned.

"Just a little trick I had up my sleeve," She replied, and I looked around to see that our stuff was here too. We started unpacking, spreading a blanket across the cold cave floor, and taking out some other essentials; like food. I was hungry.

"Collin, come eat," Angela called out the door, and seconds later, the young wolf in his human form was by us. He was supposed to change to his wolf form when the fight started.

"Wow, how did you guys get here so fast?" He asked, sitting down next to us.

"Magic," Angela murmured, pulling out a few packets of Haribos, potato chips, 3 granola bars and a few chocolate bars. Collin and I dug in eagerly, and Angela just took a bite of her granola bite and continued to practice. She didn't look very hungry.

My cell phone rang when I was halfway through my packet of Haribo. "Yea?" I called into it, my mouth full of candy.

It was Edward. "Hello? Bella?"

"Mmmmhh,"

"Er, the fight is starting in a couple of hours. Alice saw it. So we're just waiting," He replied.

"Okay, Stay Safe," I pleaded, swallowing my mouthful.

Edward sighed, "You too, bye love," He murmured, before hanging up.

I hung up, sighing. I told them the news, and when we were done eating, we packed up the left over food for later. Angela then continued with her chanting, and Collin hurried outside to change into his wolf form. Apparently he was going to do a perimeter check on the area.

I sighed, and pulled out a book from in my bag. I had a feeling I was going to be very bored and useless during the fight. I turned the first page of Little Women, a bored look on my face. I started to read the first couple of pages, quickly becoming enthralled at the authors use of vivid language and description. I actually felt I was in the story. I dozed off as I reached about the tenth page.

_"Bella! Bella! Wake her up," Alice was crying, tears running down her face. That was weird; Alice couldn't even cry. _

_"Wake who up?" I asked, getting up and rushing outside to the sound of Alice. She was in a sort of pretty rose garden, filled with beautifully smelling flowers. A girl was lying down on the ground, unconscious._

_"Angela," Alice replied._

_I gasped and leaned down over her. "Ange, Ange. Wake up," I cried, shaking her as hard as I could. _

_"I don't know how to wake her up," Alice murmured, looking more than sad._

_"What happened?" I demanded, holding my friends hand to my cheek to check for a pulse. There was one; but it wasn't steady._

_"She was fighting. To defend you," She explained, but I somehow already knew that._

_"What are we going to do?" I asked, hopelessly._

_"I suddenly remember something about saving witches. Use the elixir of life," Alice exclaimed._

_"The whaty what?" I asked, feeling foolish._

_"The elixir of life is a potion made from violet, rose and lily flowers. Mixed together with a sprig of mint and a pure water, such as tears, they can heal a wiccan witch," Alice explained._

_I gasped, "Let's get the flowers," I murmured, rushing up and picking from the garden some violets, roses, lilys and some mint. I placed them all in a small pot and looked over at Angela, feeling the tears come to my eyes. They poured down neatly into the mix, and I handed it to Alice._

_"The deed is done," I murmured._

_And Alice then pulled out some strange metal thing, and she was mixing it. "Feed it to her," She pleaded, handing it back to me._

_I took it and started spooning some into Angela's mouth. Nothing happened, even when we'd given her the whole mix. I started to cry again, scared and confused._

_"Why isn't it working?" I asked._

_Alice sighed, "We must be too late. Her spirit must have already left to god," She explained._

_I shook my head, breaking into tears. "No! No! Angela!" _

"Angela!" I cried as I broke out of my dream. Elixir of Life? Lily's? Violets? Roses? Mint? Had I gone insane?

I looked up to see Angela leaning over me. "Bella! Wake up," She explained.

"I had a bad dream," I told her, rubbing my eyes and pushing aside my copy of Little Women.

Angela sighed, "I'm sorry about that, but we have no time for it now,"

"Why?" I asked, frantically looking around. Something had changed. Angela looked more solemn.

"The fight has started, and Victoria and Laurent are nowhere to be seen," Angela explained, a worried look on her face.

I gasped. If they weren't there, where were they?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's a cliff hanger, and a hell of a one too, but I'll really try to update soon! There's exactly 5 chapters left and an epilogue, then this story is good to go!**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **


	27. Start of Fight, Observation and Danger

**Sorry You're a What?**

**Chapter 26- Start of the Fight, Observation and Danger**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Yep it's me with another update…. Thanks for all the reviews/faves/ alerts… (:**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I bit my lip as I concentrated harder on getting the spell to stay. I could make the image of the fight hover in front of me kind of like a video or something. I screwed my eyes together in concentration and finally it stayed still. I gasped. There were so many vampires, and the Cullens and the wolves were fighting.

Bella gripped my hand tightly, "What's going on? What is it, ange?" She asked.

"There are so many vampires," She exclaimed.

"Can I see?" Bella begged, in a whiny voice.

"I'm not sure," I muttered. I remembered reading in the spell book that you could project this spell outside your mind and into the world, but it took a lot of effort and was hard to keep going for long. I concentrated hard and chanted in latin as fast as I could.

"I can see… a faded image," Bella exclaimed, excitedly.

I smiled a little but kept my lip bitten down in concentration. I strained myself and forced the spell out of my mind.

"I can see, I can see!" Bella cried, peering intently.

I sighed, and looked at the spell myself. Alice was dancing around a small vampire like herself and just like that she began tearing pieces off it.

"Wow," Bella murmured from beside me, mirroring my admiration for our little friend.

"You can say that again," I agreed, watching again as Emmett flung a vampire against a tree. Rosalie and another blonde girl were neck to neck and Rosalie was snarling, and Carlisle and Esme were fighting too. The wolves were tearing vampires apart and bodies were being flung.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, sounding frantic.

I scrunched my eyes up, then caught a glimpse of him by the forest. "There he is," I pointed, and Bella gasped.

"He's 2 against one! Should i-?" She exclaimed.

I cut her off, "You won't even be able to do anything. And look, a wolf is coming to help him," I showed her as a russet colored wolf crouched up behind one of the vampires Edward was fighting.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. That's Jake," She explained.

I nodded, watching as they worked together to try take out the vampires. I couldn't tell if the good guys were winning, or if the bad vampires had leverage. I turned to Bella and she looked a little confused.

"Who's winning?" Her concern mirrored my own, and I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Oh god, those 2 vampires are crowding in on Alice," Bella exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Alice was backing against a tree, then suddenly she jumped and Emmett was there, his arms spread out in front of her, but that meant he'd left another vampire- that he was fighting before he saved Alice- to run free.

"It's okay. Emmett helped her," I assured Bella, who sneaked a peak at the misty image, and sighed in relief.

"Thank Goodness," Bella muttered, pushing her hair back.

I nodded, and we kept on watching as some wolves surrounded one vampire and killed it.

"How come the vampires numbers seem to be multiplying?" Bella asked.

I shrugged, "maybe some are hiding," I suggested.

"Where are Victoria and Laurent?" Bella's voice was strangled.

I sighed, "Maybe they ran away or something," I tried to make my voice full of hope, but deep inside I knew it couldn't be true. Victoria wouldn't come all this way without killing off Bella. She probably even wanted to do it herself or something.

Bella shrugged, and continued looking at Edward and Jasper who were fighting back to back. A tear slid down her cheek, and she put up her finger to touch the spot in the image that Edward was standing.

I put my arm around her, hugging her close. "He'll be okay," I insisted. "They all will be,"

"If they aren't, I'll never forgive myself. Even if something happens to Rosalie," She explained, and I giggled a little.

"They're strong. They'll survive, and win," I told her, trying to sound sure, though I truly wasn't. Bella looked unsure.

"What about Brady and Seth? They're younger than me yet they're fighting for me," Bella said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Good God, Bella. Some people would love even one person to love and care for them, yet you are upset that you have a whole pack of werewolves and a whole coven of vampires who would give their life for you without hesitation," I told her.

"Rosalie probably wouldn't," She said, without much humor. She was still watching the action.

I shot her a meaningful look, "I think she would. She just acts all tough and mean but she's fragile,"

"Are you sure this is Rosalie we're talking about?" Bella asked, smiling a little.

I nodded, "Yeah. Rosalie Lillian Hale. But now I really have to take the spell charm off. I think my powers being drained and I need to regain it in case something happens and I need to protect you," I said.

Bella nodded, sadly. "Sure," She shot a last look at her boyfriend in the hazy image, and then looked away.

I quickly let the image fade and felt a surge of power back. I smiled at Bella who looked sad.

"I want to fight,"

"You're too fragile," I insisted, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear but I had to tell her the truth.

She nodded again, "I know. That's the thing that sucks the most. I'm powerless. Even though I trained, they won't let me fight," She complained.

"That's because they care for you. You should be thankful," I informed her, huddling in the blanket. It was chilly out here.

"I know. I am. But I wish I had a bit more of a part," She stated, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Speaking of people who wished they had more of a part, let's see how Collin is," I muttered, peering out of the cave.

Collin was seated in his wolf form, staring out onto the clearing. You couldn't really see anything from here, but if you concentrated hard enough you could hear a scream or a battle cry.

"Collin, you okay?" I called, and Bella peered out to look with me, shivering.

"Get back inside. It's cold," I scolded, jokily.

Bella scowled, and complied. Collin nodded his cute wolfy head at me, and I smiled.

"If you need anything just call," I informed him, and he nodded again, looking bored. I knew he wanted to be part of the action, but he couldn't be; he was too young and he'd get hurt too easily.

I smiled a little at his attitude, and edged back into the cave. Bella was leaned against our bag of supplies, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"My stomach just hurts a little," Bella murmured, looking like she felt sick.

"Nausea and butterflies, right?" I questioned and she nodded quickly.

"You're just nervous. Bells, I swear it'll be okay," I insisted.

"Do you promise?" She asked, sounding childish. Her brown eyes were shiny with tears.

I sighed. I couldn't promise that. I crossed my finger behind my back and nodded. Luckily she didn't see my crossed finger, and she just shrugged.

"I guess it must be true if you promised. I know you always keep your word," Bella said, flipping open her cell phone.

I smiled, feeling sick to my stomach. I had no idea she trusted my opinion so much. "What are you doing?" I asked, gesturing to her cell phone.

"I was going to try to call Edward," She said, quietly.

I snatched the cell phone from her. "Are you crazy?" I exploded, then I put my hand on her arm. She looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "It's just that you'd probably distract him and he'd get hurt,"

Bella sighed, "It's okay. You're probably right," She said, and I handed her the cell phone back. She slipped it into her pocket, and looked solemnly at the blanket on the floor.

"It's keeping us pretty warm," I stated, not knowing what else to say.

Bella nodded, and none of us said anything for a while. I was going to feed her more comforting words of rubbish, but decided against it when we heard a cry from outside. I rushed to the mouth of the cave and peered out. Bella hurried after me, a look of confusion and fear on her face.

Collin was still in his wolf form, but he was hunching his back as if ready to attack. I gasped as I registered three figures behind him. They were three vampires; two guys and a girl. The girl stood in the center, looking dangerously beautiful with her lithe body and her red hair that flamed out around her face and down her back like a cloud of fire, and her red eyes were gleaming like rubies. That must be Victoria, I registered and Bella's gasp confirmed it. The guy to her left had dark skin and long black hair in plaits. His red eyes were shining too, and he looked handsome in a menacing way. The final vampire had brown hair and the same red eyes. He was smirking in a way that spoke 'DANGER' in flashing red letters. He had his arm around the red haired beauty.

They looked like they were ready to pounce but Collin let out a growl and jumped onto the dark skinned vampire, knocking him onto the ground. A few seconds later, they were fighting and I wasn't sure who was winning.

I didn't have time to help Collin though. I heard a scream from behind me, sounding like Bella's and that was when I realized that Victoria had snuck past me as I was watching Collin and the dark skinned vampire and she was now holding Bella, her arm around her neck and that the last brown haired vampire was heading towards me. _How the hell was I going to get myself out of this mess?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Yet another cliffhanger. I know I suck lol… the next update will be soon though, promise!**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	28. Victoria, Struggle and Sacrifice

**Sorry, You're a What?**

**Chapter 27- Victoria, Struggle and Sacrifice**

**A/N: Yeah, it's an update! Sorry to leave you guys hanging… hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks so much to all the reviewers who have been there for me throughout the story.. We're almost at the end of the road though…**

**Hope you like it!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I screamed as Victoria clutched her arm around my neck. "Finally, I'll get my revenge," She murmured, her breath sending chills down my spine. I pushed against her, and she just laughed. Angela turned to look at us and froze, looking scared. Then her fear turned to anger.

"Your revenge, my butt. Get your hands off my friend," She threatened in a voice that I'd never heard her use before. Victoria wasn't fazed though. She merely contained a laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina," Victoria said, her clutch on my neck almost strangling.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," Victoria turned to me and her smile was wide, every tooth gleaming menacingly, and I watched from the other side as the brown haired vampire who I didn't have a clue who he was, edged towards Angela.

"Take care of the witch, Nicholas," Victoria ordered in a sharp voice, and the vampire nodded, smiling widely.

Angela turned towards him and suddenly with a latin chant, he flew backwards against the tree. Angela turned towards us and put her hand up and suddenly a fire ball flew out, hitting Victoria who swore loudly. I ran as fast as I could away from her, and Victoria instead turned to Angela.

"I'm going to make you suffer," Victoria was saying to Angela.

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

"In your dreams," I said, recalling a couple of spells that made Victoria levitate up in air, then thud down onto the ground.

I laughed, and in a flash Victoria had her arm around my neck. I kicked her stomach hard and shot another fireball towards her. She flinched and I took that opportunity to deliver a blow to her head. She punched me, and held me from my neck.

"I'm going to take a taste of witchy blood," She said, and I jumped up to the tree. Victoria closed her eyes and was about to bite into thin air.

"Good luck with that," I laughed, and jumped quickly from branch to branch.

Victoria jumped after me, and I quickly conjured a spell to make her fall down. I jumped on top of her, and sent a fireball directly at her. They hurt her, but they wouldn't kill. I needed something stronger. I remembered a spell that required a ton of power and strength; a spell that conjured a wave of fire that engulfed the vampire and suffocated it so it died by flame.

I closed my eyes, hoping Victoria wouldn't jump at me again, and I jumped back onto the tree. I recalled the words, and started to chant the spell. I felt a surge of power leave my body and I opened my eyes to find a body of fire hurtling through the air. Victoria lunged at me, not realizing what was coming for her.

"So long sucker," I yelled with the last breath of power I could. I summoned the fire onto her and like a bucket of water, it tipped over her, soaking her. She melted to the ground and soon there was nothing left of her but ashes.

I felt suddenly light headed and I fell from the tree, feeling dizzy. I should have known it would have side effects; every spell did. But it was worth it; Victoria was dead. _I really hope Collin will be able to help Bella._ I thought to myself as I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I froze as the brown haired vampire came towards me, fangs a ready. I gasped, backing away. He was too fast, in a second he was by my side, holding me from my neck. I kicked at him, but there was no point.

"You sure smell good," He murmured, and as he was about to bite me, I screamed, and soon a furry ball had wrestled the brown haired vampire to the ground- Brady or Seth or whoever had probably felt a link to Collin or something, who was still fighting Laurent. He had torn off a couple of chunks but Laurent was practically unscathed.

I was flung past the trees and my arms were scratched. I got up surveying the scene, fearlessly. Collin was still fighting Laurent, and the second werewolf was taking care of Nicholas, or that was what Victoria had called him. Victoria? Where was she? I looked around and saw a pile of ashes in front of a tree and Angela was lying on the floor. I didn't have time to do anything to help her now though. I had to help Collin. He was too young, and Laurent was backing him against the trees.

"Laurent!" I called, but he didn't even turn to look at me, he just kept on towards Collin, who looked hurt.

I snatched a rock that looked a little sharp from on the ground, and made a big cut on my wrist, knowing that the smell of my blood would drive all vampires crazy. Laurent whirled round about to pounce on me, when Collin ripped off his head and threw it back into the trees. Laurent continues towards me, and Collin ripped off another head, looking tired.

I ran the other direction, and watched happily as Collin finished Laurent up. He looked tired and hurt so he lay down on the ground in the trees. The other werewolf was ripping the last chunk of Nicholas. I sighed with relief and heard suddenly sounds coming.

I looked to the side to see Edward and the rest of the Cullens coming forward. Edward noticed me, and flung his arms around me. "We won, Bella. We did it," He exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I cried, tears of joy though as I watched Emmett and Jasper gather the parts of Victoria, Laurent and Nicholas and set them on fire with Collin and the other wolf who I now realized was Brady because he phased back. I hugged Edward and he noticed my arm.

"What happened?" He asked, alarmed.

I moved my arm away from him, but he pulled it back concerned. "Victoria, Laurent and some other vampire came here. Collin was a true hero. He finished off Laurent. Angela took care of Victoria and Brady saved me from Nicholas," I told him, then suddenly remembering my best friend, I rushed over to her.

She was unconscious and Alice was there too, crouched over her. "Bella! Bella! Wake her up," She exclaimed, sounding close to tears.

_My dream? _I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. Angela would be okay. I gasped as I leaned over Angela, shaking her lightly. She didn't respond. Her face had gone a pale milky white and her skin was cool. "Ange, Ange. Wake Up!" I pleaded, shaking her as hard as I could now. Tears were falling from my eyes. She had been hurt from me. It was all my fault.

"Is she going to live?" I asked Alice, between tears.

Alice closed her eyes for a second, "I can't see anything," She muttered, sounding horrified.

Alice called around frantically for Esme who rushed towards us. Rosalie was with her. "I don't know how to wake her up!" She cried.

Salty tears were blocking my vision. "She died. For me," I murmured, feeling my cheeks wet. I felt Edward arm around me, but I shrugged him off, falling to my knees by Angela's still form.

"She won't die. We have to find a way," Alice exclaimed, trying to keep her tone cheerful.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her," I said, remembering what I had said to Angela just a few hours ago.

Alice sighed, looking thoughtful and suddenly Rosalie stepped forward.

"I remember something about saving witches. I was reading a book before on the Anatomy of magical creatures," She said, her pale features unreadable.

I gasped, "How? Remember Rosalie. I beg of you," I cried out, grasping her hands and holding them.

Rosalie's topaz eyes looked understanding and she screwed her eyes closed in concentration. "Use the elixir of life," Rosalie stated after a few seconds of thinking.

"The whaty what?" Alice asked, looking puzzled.

"I know what it is. The elixir of life is a potion made from violet, rose and lily flowers. Mixed together with a sprig of mint and a pure water, such as tears, they can heal a wiccan witch," I said, remembering my dream.

Rosalie looked wary, "How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to gather the flowers," I exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Edwards hand. Together we ran into the forest, and Alice followed us.

"It's going to be hard to find flowers at this time of year," Alice stated.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," I told her, trying to stop the tears from spilling out of my eyes.

We started searching the flower beds, and I found a sprig of mint. I shoved it into my pocket, quickly.

"There's a dead rose here," Alice offered, shoving it into my hand. I put it into my pocket, feeling dejected.

"We need a violet and a lily," I told them both, sighing.

I fell down to my hands and knees in a flower bed that the flowers looked dead in and starting rummaging through it. "Is this a lily?" I asked Edward, holding up a white flower.

He nodded, and I grinned a little. But I shouldn't have got my hopes up. We searched a long time for the violet, but there was none. In the end, we decided to head back and try the potion without it.

"We don't have a violet," I told Rosalie as I stuffed the other ingredients into a bowl we had brought with us. I pulled out a spoon and sighed.

"I have a violet," Esme exclaimed, pulling something out of her hair. It looked like it was in her headband or something.

I grabbed it, offering her a big smile. I shoved it into the pot and felt the tears come to my eyes. They dripped into the pot and I mixed thoroughly before sinking to my knees by Angela. Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Alice watched as I put some into the tiny spoon and spooned it into Angela's mouth. I kept on putting from the potion, crying more and more, but there was no response.

"Maybe it was too late," Alice whispered, as if she didn't even want to think of that possibility.

I shook my head. "It's not too late," I cried, breathlessly but Angela didn't even stir when I poured the whole thing into her mouth. I just stared at her, the tears pouring faster now. It couldn't be. Angela who had always been there for me. The girl who had made me feel so happy and safe this morning. She was gone? She couldn't be. I wouldn't let her. And I gazed at her still figure, I felt the angst and grief wash over me. And the guilt. Can't forget the guilt. My best friend Angela couldn't be dead. I wouldn't let her. She hadn't even said goodbye. I gave in to the heartache and soon I was sobbing like Niagara Falls.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about that depressing ending. What do you think is going to happen to Ange? Is she really dead? Leave me a review with ur opinion!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**


	29. Revival, Injury and Angela's

**Sorry, You're a What?**

**Chapter 28- Revival, Injury and Angelas**

**A/N: Hey dudes…So you're all going to be relieved of the mystery of if Angela survives or not…Thanks soo much to all my reviewers. You are more amazing than I could ever say! **

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I could hear crying, talking and I felt someone shaking me. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes though. I felt drained of power, totally and completely powerless. I must have overused my powers. But I did it for good, Aunt Grace. I sighed, and let the darkness take me again.

I regained conscience to the feel of someone stuffing flowers into my mouth. Yes, stinking flowers. I fought the urge to spit them out, but didn't have enough energy. I let the flowers and water or whatever that was slip down my throat and waited, still feeling weak. Then very slowly, there was this sort of tingle in my toes, warming me up slowly. It was slow but it was making it's way up my body.

I heard more crying. Bella? I couldn't move though. She was calling my name, and as the energy swept through my body, I felt I could move my legs. It moved up my stomach and towards my neck and as it reached the tips of my hair, I felt I could open my eyes.

I looked into the wet eyes of Bella, and she cried out in joy and knocked me down with her hug. I hugged her back, weakly. I was still regaining power and I felt like I wanted to go back to sleep.

Alice was then hugging me too, "Oh my god. You're okay!" She exclaimed.

"So are you," I managed weakly. I sat up gently, looking around. I saw that all the Cullen's were there plus some wolf pack members such as Collin, Seth and Brady. Where were the rest and more importantly what happened at the fight.

I must have been speaking aloud, because Edward replied, "We won. And the rest of the wolves are out there with Jacob. He got seriously injured," Edward said, sounding sad.

I heard Bella gasp. "Jake? Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Because you were really busy with Angela and all that," Edward explained.

Bella smiled at me, "Ange is good now. I'm going to see Jake," She exclaimed, hurrying to the clearing. Edward followed her and so did most of the Cullens except for Rosalie and Alice. Seth, Brady and Collin were watching the last pieces of vampire burn.

"Thanks for helping," Alice cried, still kneeling over me.

I shrugged, "I only did what I could to protect who I love," I told them, still feeling weak.

Alice beamed at me, hugging me.

Rosalie even smiled at me albeit weakly. "Welcome back, Angela," She murmured.

I smiled a little back at her, happy that she'd used my actual name. "Thanks Rosalie," I replied.

Alice helped me up and we walked towards her car. "I think I'd better drive you home," Alice said, and she supported me and led me back to her car.

"What about Bella?" I asked, as we headed towards the yellow Porsche.

"Oh Edward will take her home," She explained, and I got into the passenger seat. I fastened my seatbelt and leaned back against the chair; still feeling a little faint and a whole lot tired.

Alice started the engine and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I ran towards the clearing where the fight had been. I saw piles of burning vampire bodies everywhere and I looked away, scanning the field for Jacob. Edward followed me close behind, slipping an arm around my back. I shrugged it off, running towards the group of werewolves- now in their human form- crouched around something. I pushed through them and found Jacob clutching his body in pain and groaning. Carlisle was next to him, telling him he'd help him to the hospital.

"I'll drive," I heard Edward say and I leaned down and took Jacob's hand.

He clutched it back, squeezing it tightly. "Jasmine… Jasmine…" Was all he yelped out in pain. His imprint. He wanted her. But where was she?

Suddenly, all of the wolves were carrying Jacob, leading him over to Edward's car. My hand was torn from his and I followed them anxiously, worried for my friend.

"What happened?" I asked Quil who was following behind the group.

He sighed, "Seth was trying to take on 2 vampires at once, and he couldn't take it. Jake went in to help, and came out injured," He explained, looking worried for his friend who was being stuffed into the backseat of Edward's silver Volvo.

"You coming?" Edward peeked his head out of the front of the car.

I nodded, "Where's Ange?" I asked as I headed to the seat by Edwards'.

"Er, Alice took her home," He explained, and I nodded and fastened my seatbelt.

"How's he doing?" I asked as the car took off. I looked back at Jacob who was curled up in the fetal position. Carlisle was sitting by him, hunched against the side of the car.

"I'll treat him at home," He explained. "I'll need a lot of morphine,"

I sighed, "It's all my fault. You guys were defending me," I complained.

Edward sighed as he drove onto the main road. "Stop blaming yourself, Bella. The wolves didn't have to help us. It was their choice," He insisted, and Carlisle nodded.

I watched as we pulled up in front of the Cullens' mansion. Edward parked the car, and Edward and Carlisle carried Jacob into the house. I sighed and followed them, before remembering Angela.

"Edward, I need to go see Angela," I said, once I'd seen that they had placed Jacob up in Carlisle's study/operating room.

Edward nodded, and let Carlisle get started on treating Jacob, who had his eyes closed. I squeezed Jakes' hand lightly. "I'll come back to visit you," I promised.

Jacob murmured something I couldn't understand and I tugged once more on his hand, before leading Edward out of the room and towards his car.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, in a quiet voice as Edward started the engine once again.

Edward smiled at me, "He'll be fine, Bella. Don't worry," He assured me, driving the car out of their road.

I sighed and leaned my head against the side of the car. It was cool, which felt good against my skin. I took Edwards' hand a few seconds later, and we held hands tightly.

"I can't believe the fight is over," I muttered.

"I'm glad," Edward said as he pulled into Angela's road.

"Me too. I'm gladder than you could ever know," I replied, squeezing his cold hand and feeling comfort.

I stared out of the window as Edward parked the car. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks so much. I love you," I told him, looking into his topaz eyes with all the honesty I could muster.

Edward smiled back at me, "I love you more and you know it," He murmured, keeping his hands on the steering wheel. He watched as I slipped out of the car and headed up the driveway to Angela's house.

I pressed the doorbell gingerly, and after a few seconds of waiting Angela's mom came to the door. "Hello Sweetie," She exclaimed, sounding as happy as she usually did.

"Hi Mrs. Weber. Is Angela in?" I asked, trying to peer past her into the house.

Angela's mom nodded, "Yeah. Come right in," She murmured, letting me by. I shot a look back at Edward, and waved at him. He waved back, blowing me a kiss. I headed into the house, and started up the stairs.

"Hey," Angela's brother Isaac cried as he rushed past me downstairs.

"Hey Issy," I replied, shooting him a big smile.

He smiled back at me, "Are you sleeping over today? Maybe we could play Grand Theft Auto," He suggested, giddily.

"I'm not sure, but that would be great if I do," I told him, and he ran off, happily, saying something about telling his brother, Joshua that he had a date.

I smiled a little to myself about the child's' innocence and wished I could be happy about small things like that too, but unfortunately we all grow up too fast. Funny when you're young you always say I want to be older, but when it happens you feel like you want to go back to those naïve, simple, happy days.

I ran up to Angela's room and I knocked on the door. She opened, looking happy but a little tired.

"Bella!" She threw her arms around me, and we hugged. She let me in and I closed the door behind me.

"How have you been?" I asked her, sitting down onto her bed. She had her spell book on her bed and I assumed she'd been reading it.

"I'm great. I was just telling my aunt Grace about killing a vampire for the good of mankind," She explained.

"Wow, how exactly?" I asked, confused. Wasn't her Aunt Grace dead?

"I rub the necklace and feel an instant connection to her. I just speak, rubbing it, and I feel like in my heart she hears it," Angela explained, her eyes glazing over a little.

"I'm glad you can still reach her," I told her, honestly.

"Me too. So how are all the rest?" She asked, changing the subject.

My face fell as I remembered Jacob. "Jake's hurt, but the rest are all good. There were no sacrifices really," I murmured.

Angela gasped, "Oh my god. How is he?" She cried out, looking aghast.

"He's supposed to be getting better," I explained, remembering his sick state.

"Where is he? At the hospital?" She asked.

"No way. With a body temperature like his and the wolves, they would think he was dying of a fever," I said, fingering my blouse.

"So he's at the Cullen's right? We have to go visit," She exclaimed.

"Edward and I dropped him off, then Edward went back. I don't know if Ben visited him or what," I informed her.

Ange grabbed her cell phone, "Maybe we can go with him," She muttered. She was then talking to Ben, and it was decided that he –and Leah- would come pick us up in about 5 minutes to go visit Jacob at the Cullens. Apparently most of the wolf pack and their imprints were there already.

"Bet Rose is pleased," I told Angela when she said that to me.

Angela giggled, "Very funny. Are you ready to go?" She asked me.

I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be," I murmured and I took her hand and we headed downstairs to wait for Ben and Leah.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's really short, but the next will be way longer… (: I just wanted to post it to put you guys out of your misery lol … After this there is one full chapter then an epilogue… thanks to all who have stuck with me! **

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	30. Visits, Jasmine and Party Plans

**Sorry You're A What?**

**Chapter 29- Visits, Jasmine and Party Plans**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just had to post this cause I had it all written up and all that. Thanks to all the reviewers who have been with me through the ups and downs of this story. This is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Hey guys," I said as Angela and I got into Bens green Hyundai Matrix. Leah waved at us from the seat next to Bens and we fastened our seatbelts quickly.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked, happily. She and Ben held hands as he started the engine out of the street and towards the Cullens side of town.

"We're great," Angela put in, trying not to keep her eyes on their entwined hands. I put my arm around her and smiled at her weakly.

"How was the fight?" Leah asked, concerned.

I shrugged, "I was mostly running. Ange did the fighting part," I gestured towards my friend who was looking out of the window. I nudged her.

"Oh yeah. It was great too. Tiring and all though," She said, and I sighed, knowing it hurt her to be around Ben and Leah even though she'd never in a million years admit it.

Leah nodded, looking like she knew what I was thinking. She removed her hand from Ben's and put it on her knee, shooting me a concerned look.

I shrugged, and she sighed. "Are we almost there? I've never been to the Cullens," She admitted.

"Er, I think it's a few more minutes, right Ben?" I asked.

I could see Ben nod, "Yeah. It's close to here," He muttered, turning into the Cullens road. There were a couple of cars parked in front of the house, and we practically jumped out of the car as soon as Ben parked the car.

I dragged Angela's arm and led her into the house. The door was open and there were sounds of activity inside. I peered into the living room and saw that Esme was placing food on the coffee table and Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady were digging in. They waved at us.

"You girls want something to eat?" Esme asked us, smiling her motherly smile our way.

I shook my head, "I'm good. What about you, Ange?" I asked Angela who was looking in the other direction.

"Huh?" She asked. "Eat? No thanks. Let's go see Jacob," She gestured towards the direction where more sounds were coming from.

I nodded, and we rushed up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Jacob was lying on the bed, looking a bit better. Carlisle was sterilizing some sort of needle, and Sam, Ben, Leah, Edward and some blonde girl were sitting around him. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be seen.

"How is he?" I asked them all.

"He's almost as good as new," Carlisle called back to me, and I grinned.

Jacob was unconscious though, and I saw that the blonde girl- who I realized was almost as pretty as Rosalie- was crying. She had blue eyes and in that instant I realized she was Jacobs imprint; Jasmine.

"Jasmine?" I asked, hurrying over to her. Angela went over to talk to Edward.

The girl nodded, and looked up at me. "Yeah, how do you know my name?" She asked. Her blue eyes had red rings around them and her cheeks were wet.

"I'm Bella Swan, Jacob's friend," I explained.

"And I'm his almost-girlfriend," Jasmine told me, smiling a little.

I smiled back at her, "He'll be okay," I assured her, sitting down next to her.

She looked over at him with so much love I though I'd cry from the sweetness of the moment. "I hope so," She muttered, wiping her tear stained eyes quickly with the sleeve of her shirt.

She took his hand and gripped it tightly, looking straight at his comatose body with sad eyes.

"He was calling your name," I blurted out.

"Huh?" The girl asked, looking at me like she thought I was crazy. I probably was.

"When he got injured, he called your name," I explained, "Two times,"

"Really?" She asked, looking a little happier.

"He really loves you," I explained, gesturing to Jacob.

"How do you know?" She asked, a little disbelieving.

"Because he told me so. And I'm sure of it," I told her, as certainly as I could.

"I ,er, I l-love him too," She admitted, a few seconds later.

I smiled at her, "Well you should. He's a great guy," I assured her.

Suddenly, as if by magic, Jacob's eyes flicked open and they lit up as soon as he saw Jasmine.

"Jasmine," He murmured, sitting up and she smiled at him.

"Jacob, are you okay?" She asked, slowly.

"Now I am," He smiled at her, weakly. He held his arms out and hugged her. She gave me a thumbs up behind his back, and I smiled and left them to have their moment.

I headed over to Ange and Edward, who were in conversation with Ben and Leah. Sam had gone downstairs.

"Let's go down and leave Jacob and Jasmine," I suggested, and we all headed downstairs, except for Carlisle of course who was finding some medicine for Jacob.

We headed into the study, because the living room was full of activity and all the seats were taken, anyway. Leah and Ben headed into the living room anyway though; they wanted something to eat and apparently Esme was serving up refreshments.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were in the study room. Jasper and Emmett were playing some sort of play station game on the 32'' screen. Rosalie was reading a book, and Alice was flicking through a fashion magazine.

Her eyes lit up as she saw us come in. She dropped the magazine on the chair and rushed over to us. "Bella, Ange!" She cried, hugging us and we shared a group hug.

"Hey Allie," I grinned at her, and Angela was smiling too. We sat on a couch together, and Edward hurried over to play with Emmett and Jasper.

"Why are you guys hiding?" I asked.

Alice giggled, and it was Rosalie who answered, looking up from her book. "The stench in the living room is horrid," She explained, a smile playing on her lips.

I smiled back a little, "I get what you mean," I murmured, though I totally didn't.

"You don't have to lie, Bella," Rosalie said, sounding amused.

"I'm not lying," I lied again.

"I can tell when someone's lying," Rosalie insisted, but there was a joking tone to her voice.

It was Alice who intercepted. "Stop talking about this boring stuff. Dudes, we beat Victoria, Laurent and all her loonies," She exclaimed, sounding as pleased as punch.

"Yeah. And it was so tiring," Angela replied, sounding exhausted.

"I know, but I had such an adrenalin rush," Alice cried, looking a little annoyed that Angela was killing her buzz.

"I'll admit that's true," Angela said, smiling a little.

"I just ran away," I murmured, and Angela and Alice laughed and even Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah, but you were essential. We kicked some bad vampire ass," Alice explained, happily.

I smiled, "We sure did. At least you guys did. I never did have the chance to thank you. I love you all so much, seriously," I spoke around the room.

"We love you too, little sister," Emmett called back, and Jasper smiled in my direction.

"You know I love you," Edward said, smiling for a second before turning back in the direction of whatever game they were playing.

"And me," Alice exclaimed, hugging me again.

Angela nodded, "You know my opinion,"

"You're not so bad, Bella," Rosalie admitted.

"Good to know," I joked, looking back at Alice who had hopped up and was now jumping up and down crazily.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie complained, looking bored.

"Oh Em Gee! I had such a good idea," Alice exclaimed, dancing around again. The boys looked over, amused, for one second before returning to their game.

"What?" I asked, wearily. I knew I wouldn't like it. I bet it was shopping or something equally tedious.

"Guess. Come on, Bella. Ange, Rose, try," She sang, twirling.

I looked to Angela, suddenly feeling as tired as she looked. "We're too tired to play guessing," I complained.

Angela nodded, and Alice scowled.

"You humans are so boring," She protested, annoyedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell us, Alice," I murmured.

She scowled for a few seconds. "Bella, I know you're probably going to want to kill me…" She trailed off.

"Don't say shopping," I begged.

"It's not shopping, dude," Alice cried out, sounding bored and annoyed at our slow thinking.

"You guess, Angela," Alice pleaded, but Angela just waved her away looking sleepy.

"Rose?" She asked, but Rosalie shook her head, looking immersed in her book.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Alice yelled, and the boys whirled round to face us.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jasper asked, and they pressed 'pause' on their game.

"Bella, Rose and Ange are the worst friends ever," Alice complained.

"Hey that's not fair," I told her.

"Yeah it is. They don't want to play the guessing game," Alice pouted a little at her husband, and he rolled his eyes before turning back to the video game.

"What's up with you and Video games?" I asked Edward, who was playing with his eyes glued to the screen.

Edward didn't reply, and Alice yanked on my hand. "Fine, I'll tell you," She said.

"Thankfully," I muttered, thanking the god above.

"We're going to have a party to celebrate kicking Victoria's butt and all. I know you want to kill me and all, because you hate parties and all," Alice started.

"Okay," I told her. A party might be a good idea. I wanted to have fun and hang out worrying about nothing.

"So please say yes Bella. We have only a few days before we go back to school…" She trailed off, as if she'd just heard what I was saying.

"OH MY GOD! You said okay.." She trailed off, beaming at me. She hugged me again, and pulled me up. Then we were jumping up and down and Angela woke up from the noise.

"What's going on?" She asked, sleepily. I hadn't even noticed that she'd dozed off.

"We're having a party tomorrow night," Alice cried out, excitedly.

"Who are you inviting?" I asked, sitting back down.

"The wolf pack, our cheer friends from school and all of those people downstairs," Alice explained.

I nodded, "Sounds great," I murmured.

Alice looked at me in disbelief. "I cant believe Bella Swan is agreeing to a party," She muttered.

"Hey, when I was Isabel I was a party addict," I told her.

"She was," Angela seconded my statement with a yawn.

I yawned too, feeling like I was getting tired. I leaned against Angela and closed my eyes.

The next thing I felt was Edward shaking me. "Come on Bella. I'm going to take you and Ange home," He was saying.

I opened my eyes, "Okay," I muttered, tiredly. I held onto his hand, and woke Angela up too.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward as all three of us headed out of the house. It was empty; it looked like everyone had left.

"She's planning for the party," Edward said as he led us into the car.

Angela slipped into the back, and I slid next to her tiredly.

"Oh. And what about Jake?" I asked.

"He's okay now. He and all the other wolves and their imprints left right after Alice invited them to the party tomorrow," He explained.

"Are they all coming?" I questioned as Edward started the car. Angela had already fallen asleep. I fastened the seatbelt on her.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately," He muttered.

I grinned at him, "Are we taking Angela home first?" I asked, sleepily.

I saw Edward nod, and then I felt the tiredness sweep over me like a sleeping pill.

"Well, wake me up when I get home, please," I slurred, feeling myself slip into darkness.

I heard Edward chuckle, "I will, love," I heard him murmur as I leaned against Angela.

"Thanks Edward. I love you," I called.

"Love you too," I heard him call back, and that was when I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the last full chapter. Was it good or not? I was thinking of doing a side story about Jacob and Jasmine but I'm not sure yet. If I get enough feedback about it, I might…**

**REVIEW! (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	31. Celebrations, Friends and Ange's HEV

**Sorry You're A What?**

**Epilogue- Celebration, Friends and Angela's Happily Ever After**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the epilogue! Thanks so much to all who reviewed/ alerted and faved along this amazing journey… I love you all and you give me so much confidence in my writing, it's crazy! Readers, you have all been extremely awesome and my source of inspiration! You just make me sooo happy! **

**Now, as a tribute to all who left even a single review! Enjoy the epilogue xx**

**Yours,**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V**

I hummed a little to myself as I brushed my long wavy light brown hair. I fastened it back with a hair pin and smiled at my reflection. I was dressed in a white and golden mini dress-one Alice had bought for me from Paris. I touched gently Aunt Graces small golden flower shaped pendant which hung from my neck. I smiled as I thought of her and how much I had learnt from her about who I really was, even though she hadn't even been there. Her presence was like a light glowing deep inside me, and I had a feeling she'd always be there for me when I needed her.

It was almost time for Alice's party; the one that we were celebrating our victory in the battle. I knew it wouldn't be the last battle, but I felt like as long as the wolves and the Cullens were there, I'd always have a special supernatural family. I squirted myself with some perfume, and fastened my strappy white heels. I added a slick of shimmery white lip-gloss on my lips, grabbed my cell phone and small gold purse, and headed out of the door.

Downstairs, my mom and brothers were seated in the living room. Josh was playing on his game boy and Isaac was drawing something, while my mother was keeping her eyes on the T.V; watching reruns of _How I met your mother _or something. "Hey guys," I said, smiling at each one of them.

Mom looked up at me and smiled. "Hi honey. Are you leaving for Alice's Winter Celebration party?" She asked, warmly.

I nodded, "Yeah," Winter Celebration was just something Alice had thought of that we could use as an explanation to where we were going and all. Besides, Alice had invited our friends from school so we couldn't exactly do the whole 'Victory Party thing'.

"Well, you look awesome," She said, smiling again.

"Thanks, mom. Well see you guys," I muttered. I rushed over to mom and gave her a quick hug and I kissed Josh and Issy both on their cheeks.

I then headed out of the house and towards my black sedan. I got in quickly and started the engine. My cell phone buzzed with a message from inside my purse.

_Hey Ange. Where are you? B._

I smiled at Bella's message. Bella was the sister I never had, and I had a feeling we'd always be close. Alice was pretty amazing too, and even though I was still getting to know her, I knew our friendship would blossom with the years to come.

_I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist. Ange._

I sent the reply and pulled the car onto the main street. I turned the radio up, humming along to 'Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'. I was happy, I realized then. I had a good life. I had friends and family who cared about me, and I was safe and healthy. What more could a girl want? Sure, a boyfriend would be nice, but for now I was content with being single. I loved Ben, and I always would; he was my first love, after all. What we'd had was special and I'm never going to forget it, but I see how he looks at Leah. With such love and passion; it would be unfair for them not to be together, and as I know, like Ben told me; there's definitely my own Ben out there somewhere. And I realized I was okay being single for the time being; after all, I just came out of a life and death experience and that kind of puts a girls priorities in place.

I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house, admiring all the sparkly lights and decorations Alice had put up. She sure knew how to make a place look good. There were cars parked along the whole road, and the door was wide open, light seeping in from inside. The music was high tempo and upbeat and I could hear people laughing, talking and having fun.

I got out of the car and started for the door. As soon as I headed in, I was swamped by my friends and family.

"Ange!" Bella exclaimed, giving me a hug. Her hand was entwined in Edward's and he smiled at me too. She was a vision in a dark blue bubble dress, a sapphire choker and some white ballerinas. Her long hazelnut colored hair was tied back in a French twist.

"Hi Bells. How are you?" I asked her, and she grinned and led me over to the dance floor.

"I'm great. The parties' awesome," She exclaimed, and she danced along with both Edward and I at the same time.

I giggled, just as someone said. "Well, I planned it. So it must be," It was Alice, her voice as happy as it usually was.

She danced towards us, Jasper on one arm. He nodded our direction clad in a black suit with a red tie to match with Alice's red cocktail dress with so many feathers you'd think she was hatching; but as usual it was a good look for Allie.

I smiled at her, "You look nice," I complimented, leaving Bella's hand and letting her dance with Edward.

Alice smiled, "I know. And so do you. You're wearing the most awesome dress," She eyed my dress up and down, giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks. You got it for me," I reminded her.

She grinned, "Well duh. Like you'd have anything so fabulous," She joked, and I mock scowled at her for a second.

She giggled melodiously. "Well, got to go greet the rest of the guests and be a good hostess," She said, gesturing towards where Samantha, Zoe, Stella and Jojo were dancing with their dates. Jojo had her arm around Peter, so I guess they were still together. Even Jessica and Lauren were here; Jessica with Jesse Newton and Lauren with her long term boyfriend Tyler. I never though it would last between Jessica and Mike's cousin. Speaking of the devil, I saw him standing by the drink table with his red haired girlfriend Lucy with Bella and Edward, who didn't look very pleased to be talking to him.

"You're a great hostess," I assured Alice who was already dancing through the crowd, dragging a bored looking Jasper along.

She winked at me, and I sighed, feeling lonely. I looked to my left and saw Jacob Black and his imprint, Jasmine Mallory who Bella had found out was Lauren's cousin but they barely talked. Jasmine looked pretty in her light blue sparkly camisole and jeans miniskirt. She was leaning her head on Jacob's broad shoulder, a small smile on her face. Their heads blended together, light against dark. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, before heading towards the D.J table.

Emmett was , and he grinned at me as I came towards him, "What do you want to hear?" He boomed, gesturing towards the music station.

I shrugged, "Whatever's good. Do you have any Jesse McCartney?" I asked, mentioning one of my favorite singers.

He nodded, and a few seconds later a remix of 'Beautiful Soul' filled the room.

"Thanks," I called to Emmett and he just grinned.

"You're welcome," He shouted back, his voice barely audible over the loud music.

I noticed Rosalie dancing a few places away from me, and she actually offered me a smile; albeit a small one but I'd take it. Guys from our school soccer team were checking her out in her little black dress and black leather boots but she was totally ignoring them, dancing the night away and glancing at Emmett every so often.

The La Push wolves and their imprints were dancing too, and those without imprints were even dancing with some girls from our school who looked pleased as punch to be on the arms of such hotties.

"Yo Ange! Looking hot," Brady called to me, and the girl he was dancing with didn't look very impressed or very happy with me. She was called Violet or something and was in my European History class.

I giggled, "Right back atcha," I called back.

I looked over to one side, and saw Leah and Ben together too. They were laughing and talking, and Ben had his arm around Leah. They froze as they saw me, and a look like guilt came across Leah's face. I sighed, knowing I had to solve this right now.

"Hey guys," I said, heading over to them.

Leah smiled at me, beautifully clad in a baby pink dress which reached below her knees and had a sort of fluffy skirt. It looked great on her, the pretty pink color contrasting with her dark hair.

"Hey Angela," She said, leaving Ben's hand.

"Hey," Ben put in, slipping his hands into the pocket of his dark rinse jeans.

"Guys, you don't have to do that anymore," I insisted.

"Do what?" Ben asked, but Leah knew exactly what I was talking about. She looked at me guiltily, rubbing her hands together.

"You can act like a couple around me, it's okay. You guys are destined to be together and I accept it," I informed them, snatching Ben's hand out of his pocket and putting it into Leahs'.

Leah looked at me, uncertainly. "Are you sure, Angela?"

I nodded, "It's okay guys. I'm not upset I promise," I muttered.

Ben offered me a smile, "I'll always be there for you," He reminded me.

I nodded, "I know, now be together. Have fun," I urged and Leah threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

When she pulled back, her eyes were wet. "This is the nicest thing a friend has done for me," She murmured, before taking Ben's hand more tightly.

"I'm glad you think of me as a friend," I smiled at her and then at Ben.

"Of course," Leah sang, looking happy at my 'blessing' of their relationship.

"Excuse me now," I muttered before I turned around to look at the room, suddenly feeling very lonely. Even though I'd changed my mind about boyfriends and all, I had to admit it sucked when all your friends had boyfriends and you didn't. _Beautiful Soul _came to an end, and instead a slower song came on; 'All I need' by Within Temptation.

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to sit out the slow dance; after all, you couldn't dance a dance like that on your own. I headed over to the drinks table, and grabbed a soda. I sat down on a couch and watched my friends dance with their dates. Edward and Bella were dancing right in front of me, and Bella waved at me a little. A little behind them were Alice and Jasper, and beyond that were the rest of the other couples including Leah and Ben who were dancing closely but I no longer felt that hurt tearing at me when I saw them together, because them being together; it's destiny and nobody, not even a witch like me, can fight that.

I sipped my soda, hoping the dance would be over soon. That was when I saw him. He had slightly curly blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He looked a bit older than us, but he was smiling at Jasmine, and I realized then that he must be her brother or something. They looked too much alike to be otherwise. He was dressed in some faded jeans and a green shirt.

He noticed I wasn't dancing, and he came over to me. "Hi," He said, as if shyly looking away. He had a drink in his hand too.

I smiled, "Hey. Why aren't you dancing?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," He murmured, looking me directly in the eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful color; kind of like a pool.

"You're Jasmine's brother, right?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned, confused.

"Then she wont mind if you dance with me? If you don't have a girlfriend…" I trailed off, hoping I wouldn't get rejected. That would be like a slap in the face.

Thankfully, he grinned at me; the most handsome smile, and he took my hand. "No I don't have a girlfriend," He said, "It's just so strange that a pretty girl like you isn't in a relationship," He murmured. We put down our drinks and started moving gently together to the music.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked, feeling a confidence with him like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"If you want me to be," He twirled me around, and we swayed gently to the music as if naturally.

"I'm Angela," I introduced myself. I looked over his shoulder to Bella who was still dancing with Edward, giving me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes at her, and turned back to Jasmine's brother.

"I'm Jasmine's brother," He murmured.

"A name would be nice," I told him, shooting him the hint of a smile.

He chuckled, twirling me around. "It would, wouldn't it…I'm Jason," He muttered.

"Age?" I asked.

"What am I on? Some kind of game show?" He asked, looking amused.

"Do you want to be?" I asked, trying to sound flirtatious.

"Only if you're the prize," He whispered, sending a chill down my spine.

"Er…answer the question," I said, blushing profusely.

He chuckled again, looking more handsome than ever. "I'm 21," He said, and I smiled. I noticed that the song had shifted to something a bit faster but everyone was still dancing.

"Do you want another dance?" He asked, as 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift started.

I nodded, "Sure," I replied, feeling over the moon.

And as I looked into his ocean blue eyes, and we swayed to the tasteful music, I had a good feeling about Jason. I could feel that this was going to be the start of something new and undoubtedly very special. How do I know, you ask? My witch intuition.

And as the lyrics played, I decided they related very much to us:

_"...I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought 'Hey, you know, this could be something'…"_

And as I smiled up at him, I thought to myself: _This really could be something. _Only time would tell. I guess we'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ- IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys, I hope the ending was satisfying and I hope you liked reading!**

**First: I'm still not sure it I'm doing the side story (the Jacob and Jasmine one that will include some Angela/ Jason) be sure to tell me your opinion on that and all… I'll be posting a chapter with the notice if I do decide to go through with it...**

**Or if you guys want a whole story with Angela/ Jason and only parts about Jacob and Jasmine I'm good with that too. Whatever you like… Just tell me in the review box. A Jascob or a Anson story?**

**Second: Thanks so much to all my faithful readers… You are the best ones out there… and I'll be back with more crazy story ideas. All you have to do is open my profile lol (:**

**Third: REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you! And please tell me about the side story thing….if I get enough enthusiasm I'll do it…. If I don't, then this will just have to be your ending…. (: **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs that came up in the chapter… (: **


End file.
